


A Queen and A Lodge

by germanshepherd123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123
Summary: After spending two years marooned on the island of Lian Yu, Jamie Queen finally returns home. Jamie is the youngest daughter of the Queen family. After her brother is killed aboard the Amazo she leaves with Anatoly aboard a submarine to Russia where she then returns home. Wanting things to be the way they were before she left, she and her sister Thea move back to their childhood home in Riverdale. But things aren't as normal as the should be, having walked right into the murder investigation of Jason Blossom. Follow Jamie as she struggles to fit back into society after being isolated for so long, and maybe even fall in love with a certain New Yorker along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

****

It's been 5 months since Jamie Queen returned from a place that could only be described as hell. 5 months since she hopped on a plane from Russia to Starling City after escaping Lian Yu with Anatoly Knyazev. Her brother, Oliver, gone along with Slade and Sara when they destroyed the Amazo.

 

The return home had been an emotional one, not just because of her miraculous returned from the dead after two years, but because of everything that has changed in that time. Her older sister, Thea, had buried herself into her work as an owner of a number of clubs throughout Starling City. Her mother had remarried and even sold their childhood home in Riverdale.

 

After spending two years on an island with nothing to do but survive, all Jamie wanted was for things to go back to normal. How things were before she left, no matter how impossible it may seem. Which is why she spent two months arguing back and forth with her mother, she wanted to move back to Riverdale. Starling City was never her home, it was just somewhere they visited from time to time when their father couldn’t escape the main Queen office long enough to visit his family. But after months of arguing and with some persuasion from Thea’s side of how she was thinking of opening a club in Riverdale anyway, their mother relented. So the two Queen sisters left Starling City and moved into an apartment in Riverdale.

 

Which is where Jamie is now, sitting in her and her sister’s shared apartment laying on the couch watching the news of the happening’s in Starling City, the city was really going under. She remembers the promise that Oliver made to their father about saving the city and felt guilt roll in her stomach. Her brother was dead and the city was dying with him, but that was never her fight, that was always Oliver’s. Not wanting to hear anymore, she shuts the TV off and tosses the remote to the other end of the couch. Hearing the ding of her phone, Jamie reaches over and grabs the device from where it is resting on the coffee table. Seeing that she has a message from Thea she swipes it open.

 

_‘Working late tonight, don’t wait up :*’_

Letting out a sigh she tosses her phone back onto the table and lays back onto the couch. While Thea had been trying to cut back on working so much, there are times that she does fall back into old habits. Like tonight for instance. Deciding that she doesn’t want to sit in the apartment all night by herself, she sits up and pulls on the pair of combat boots that she had kicked off earlier. She grabs her leather jacket that is laying on the back of the couch and shoves her phone into her pocket. Picking up her [vintage leather messenger bag ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0183/7917/products/Khaki-Vintage-Canvas-Brief_grande.JPG?v=1482002074) and making sure she has her keys before heading towards the door.

 

Jamie walks out of the apartment to see a woman carrying some boxes into the apartment across from hers, giving the women a polite smile in greeting as she closes the door behind her. Seeing the two top boxes begin to wobble while her new neighbour attempts to open her apartment door, Jamie quickly reaches out and grabs the boxes just as they begin to fall. Her quick reflexes saving them from falling to the ground.

 

“Need some help?” Jamie asks as she fixes the boxes in arms.

“Yes, please.” The woman says, with a relieved smile as she finally gets the door open and carries her one box into the apartment, Jamie following from behind. “You can just put those two anywhere.” The woman says as she puts her box on the kitchen counter. Jamie nods and sets hers down by the door.

 

“Are there any more that you’ll need help with?” Jamie asks

“No, no this is fine. Smithers is getting the rest and my daughter should be home at any moment.” She says, Jamie nods and looks around the apartment to see that it's just about the same size as her own. “Thank you for your help…?” she says, letting the question hang for the girl to fill in her name.

 

“Jamie Queen.” Jamie says as she holds out her hand, waiting for the barrage of questions that usually follow. Although she’s pleasantly surprised when the women’s eyes flash in recognition and no questions follow.

 

“Hermione Lodge.” The woman says as she shakes her hand. Jamie nods recognizing her as the wife of Hiram Lodge who was arrested for embezzlement and fraud from the news.

 

“Its nice to meet you, Ms. Lodge.” Jamie says politely as they release hands “Is this your first time in Riverdale?”

 

“Oh no, I grew up here.” Ms. Lodge says “And please call me Hermione.” Jamie nods with a small smile. The two women turn when they hear Smithers walk into the apartment.

 

“Ms. Jamie is your sister working late again?” Smithers asks

“Seems so.” Jamie says with a smile

“She really shouldn’t work so hard.” Smithers says before turning to Hermonie to ask where she wants the bags.

 

“You can just place them anywhere. Thank you, Smithers.” Hermonie says, Smithers nods before disappearing to get the rest of the bags.

 

“I should be going as well.” Jamie says “It was nice meeting you, Ms. Lodge.”

“Hermione.” She corrects with a kind smile

“Hermione.” Jamie says with a nod before leaving the apartment.

Jamie takes the elevator down to the garage and walks over ot where he father's [black 1965 Ford Mustang Coupe](https://image.adam.automotive.com/f/70428996/1965-ford-mustang-coupe-black-is-still-the-new-black-front-view) is parked, climbing in she starts the car and revels in the hum of the engine before pulling out and heading towards Pop Tate's Chock' Lit shoppe.

* * *

 

Stepping out of her car, Jamie makes her way into the diner, twirling her keys around her finger as she walks. Her hand just wraps around the cool metal of the diner door and pulls it open to come face to face with the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

The girl looked to be of Brazilian descendent, she had dark brown eyes and hair that fell down to her shoulders, and painted red lips. She was wearing a violet colored dress and black heels, as well as a black cape over her shoulders. Realizing that she was staring at the girl, Jamie clears her throat awkwardly and steps back. Holding the door open for the girl so she can pass. The girl gives her a small smile of thanks before walking by her. Jamie watches, holding the door dumbly, as the mystery girl walks to where a cab is waiting for her before it disappears from view. Shaking her head clear, finally breaking whatever trance she was in, she walks into the diner.

 

Jamie scans the dinner, noting the few occupants that filled the booths. She spots Archie and Betty in a booth, talking to one another and mildly wonders if Betty told Archie yet that she was in love with him. Remembering how Betty used to gush over him to her. 

 

But that was all before the accident, before she was trapped on an island for two years. When she was friends with Betty, Archie, Jughead and Cheryl. Yet that was a lifetime ago, a time where popularity and crushes didn’t matter. A time where she wasn’t the town’s obsession. Although that is one thing that seemed to change, the death of Jason Blossom seemed to have taken a lot of the attention off of her and placed it onto the Blossoms. Everyone wondering what really happened on July 4th.

 

Jamie is pulled from her thoughts when she catches sight of a familiar figure hunched over a laptop. Walking over she takes a seat in the booth across from him.

 

“Jughead.” She says in greeting

“Jamie Queen.” Jughead responds not even looking up from his laptop where his fingers are dancing over the keys.

 

They weren’t friends per say, more like acquaintances. Sitting with one another to try and feel like the rest of the world wasn’t against them. It also helped that Jughead never asked her what happened on the island. Although she could see the curiosity swirling around in his eyes from time to time, but he never asked or pushed her. In return, she never bugged him about why he spent so much time at Pops or why some days he had dark circles under eyes like he hadn’t slept in three days.

 

“Jamie. Nice to see you again.” Pops says as he refills Jughead’s coffee, Jamie gives the older man a smile in greeting. “You want the usual?”

 

“Yes, please.” Jamie says, Pop nods before walking off. Once Pop is gone, Jamie situates herself so her back is leaning against the wall of the diner and her legs are propped up on the booth. Reaching into her bag she pulls out her book and flips to the most recent dog-eared page.

 

“How many times have your read that thing?” Jughead asks, Jamie looks up from her reading to see the dark haired boy looking at her with a teasing smirk.

 

“This would be the fourth time.” She says casually, Jughead shakes his head amused. Not really knowing why she kept reading the Odyssey over and over again. “Find anything for your novel?”  Jughead shakes his head.

 

“Not yet.” He says, Jamie smiles in thanks as Pop brings her over her usual mint chocolate chip shake.

 

They spend the rest of the night either talking about Jughead’s novel, Jamie making a few suggestions here or there, or they would fall into a comfortable silence, the only sound being the tapping of keys and the turning of pages. When they finally decide to part ways, Jamie makes sure to pay both of their bills. Ignoring Jughead’s aggravated objections to it, but she always wins anyways. Even though he may never admit it, and Jamie would never ask, she suspects that Jughead is walking on a tightrope and she’s willing to spare him where she can so he doesn’t end up falling.

* * *

 

 

The next day, was the first day of Sophomore year. Jamie sighs as she walks towards her locker, ignoring the stares and whispers as she goes. Dialing in her combination, she opens her locker and trades out her books, shoving what she needs into her messenger bag. Looking up from her bag, her eyes catch dark brown from across the hallway. The eyes belonging to the same girl she saw at the diner the night before. The sound of the bell ringing, forces her out of their stare off, closing her bag she slams her locker shut before walking off to her first class. Trying to ignore the feeling of those dark eyes watching her walk away.

 

Veronica watches as the girl from the diner hastily makes her way through the hallway. The mystery [girl](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e7/9e/04/e79e0469833991fd48986f15f357d28a.jpg) had short light brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in jeans, a band shirt with a long sleeve plaid shirt tied around her waist, a leather jacket and timberlands.

 

“Who is that?” Veronica asks Betty, interrupting the girl’s history lesson. Betty follows her gaze to see the girl turn into a classroom.

 

“That would be Jamie Queen.” Betty answers, hearing that Veronica turns to look at the blonde.

“As in…?” Veronica asks eyes wide

“As in the daughter and sibling, respectively, of Robert and Oliver Queen who died when the Gambit went down.” A new voice says, Veronica turns to see a lanky teenager who starts to walk with them. “She just showed up out of nowhere one day, alive and well. I heard that she’s been stranded on an island for the last two years before building a raft and sailing home. Like something out of Castaway.” He gossips as they come to a stop.

 

“Veronica Lodge. Kevin Keller.” Betty introduces “Veronica is new here, Kevin is…”

 

“Gay, Thank God.” Veronica says with a smile as they shake hands “Let's be best friends.”

“Is it true what they say about your dad?” Kevin asks bluntly, once they release hands. Betty shoots Kevin a glare, the smile disappears from Veronica’s face and into something more guarded.

 

“That he’s the devil incarnate?” Veronica asks cooly “I stand by my father. Does everyone here know?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Seeing both their faces she continues “Wonderful. Ten minutes in and I’m already the Blue Jasmine of Riverdale high.” She says before walking away. Betty gives Kevin another glare before following the brunette, leaving him there wondering exactly what he did wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie sighs as she takes a seat next to Jughead at the top of bleachers, listening to Cheryl’s speech.

 

“Think it wasn't an accident?" Jamie whispers

“Don't know.” Jughead replies “But if it wasn't. She is one of my top five suspects.”

“Who are the other four?” Jamie asks, but before he can answer the crowd interrupts into cheers when Cheryl announces that the dance won't be cancelled. Once the noise dies down she turns back to the dark haired boy, wanting an answer.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He says with a smirk before making his way down the bleachers along with a few other students.

 

* * *

 

After the assembly, the school day continues, Jamie manages to sit through the rest of her classes with only mild interest. None of the teachers actually teaching anything, just going over what the school year will contain.

 

Hearing the bell, signaling that it was time for lunch, Jamie lets out a sigh of relief. Packing up her stuff, she leaves her classroom and heads to her locker. Quickly switching out the books she’ll need for the classes she has after lunch. Grabbing the apple she grabbed this morning, she closes her locker and heads towards the courtyard, placing her headphone in as she walks.

 

Jamie walks through the courtyard towards the bench where she and Jughead planned to meet at, balancing a book in one hand and an apple in another.

 

She looks up from her book when she hears someone call out to her, to see Betty looking at her from her lunch table.

“Hey Betty. Archie.” Jamie says in greeting as she removes a headphone from one ear. Betty gives her a smile while Archie nods his head in greeting.

 

“How was your first day back?” Betty asks kindly, guilt swirling in her eyes. She had been basically avoiding her since she first came back to Riverdale.

“Uh uneventful actually.” Jamie says “I guess Jason Blossoms death took some of the attention off of me.”

 

“Well that good, right?” Betty asks, the smile never leaving her face. Jamie gives her a shrug, feeling eyes on her Jamie turns to see Veronica staring at her.

 

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” Veronica says as she holds out a hand “Veronica Lodge.”

“Jamie Queen.” Jamie says as she shakes her hand, continuing when they release “We actually live across from one another.”

 

“Do we?” Veronica asks, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the other girl. Jamie feels her heart stutter at the sight but she manages a nod anyway. The two girls hold eye contact with another, before Jamie breaks it, the intensity of the New Yorker’s stare to much for her. Clearing her throat awkwardly she looks around the table to see the rest of them looking between the two girls. Taking a deep breath to calm her rapid heart, hoping to god that she’s not blushing.

 

“I’ll um…see you around Betty. Archie.” Jamie says with a small smile before her eyes flicker to Veronica “It was nice meeting you Veronica.” She says before walking away. Veronica staring after her. Once Jamie is out of sight Veronica returns to her food. Only looking up when she feels eyes on her.

 

“What?” she asks innocently

“Did you just flirt with Jamie Queen?” Kevin asks scandalized, Veronica smirks.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just saying hello.” She says as she takes a bite of her salad before changing the subject “So Archie. This music thing is that your thing? Are you doing something with that?”

 

“Yeah that the plan.” Archie says before making an excuse about a meeting with Mrs. Grundy and football tryouts before hightailing it out of there. A few seconds later they find out why when Cheryl comes and sits at their table.

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie was making her way down to the girl’s locker room to change into her workout clothes when she hears arguing coming from inside the gymnasium. Walking closer she sees Cheryl and her two wannabe sitting at a table while Veronica and Betty stand in the middle of the gym. _'Must have been trying out for cheerleading.'_ she thinks to herself.

 

“I need girls with fire on my squad.”

 

Seeing Veronica’s posture switch from one of relaxation to someone whose about to go on the defensive. Having heard of the kind of person Veronica was back in New York, Jamie settles herself agaisnt the doorframe. Wanting to see how two girls used to being on top of the social change will handle one another.

 

“I know what you need, Cheryl, because I know who you are.” Veronica starts, Cheryl opens her mouth to response but the brunette continues. “You would rather people fear you then like you, so you traffic in terror and intimidation.” She says “Your rich, so you’ve never been held accountable, but I’m living proof. That certainty, that entitlement that you wear on your head like a crown? It wont last.” She says “Eventually, there will be a reckoning.” Veronica says, starting to inch closer with each word. “Or… maybe that reckoning is now. And maybe, that reckoning… is me.” She says as she stops in front of the red head. “Betty and I come as a matching set. You want one, you take us both. You wanted fire? Sorry Cherylbombshell, my specialty’s ice.”

 

Jamie smirks, finally someone put Cheryl Blossom in her place. It wasn’t until Veronica and Betty were accepted onto the team did Veronica see her. Her confidence growing, Jamie gives her a smile and a wink before pushing off the doorframe and walking into the changing room. Making sure to change inside one of the bathroom stalls, so no one will see her scars. She changes into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. Making sure all her scars are covered before stuffing her clothes into her bag and exiting the stall to put it in her locker. Putting her headphones in her ears as she walks out onto the track. Hitting shuffle on her running playlist on Spotify before taking off in a light jog. Throwing a quick wave to Betty and Veronica, who are walking the track aimlessly, when she passes them before kicking up her speed into a steady run. Once Jamie is far enough away, Veronica turns to Betty

 

“So what’s the deal between you two?” she asks curiously, having sensed the tension between them at lunch but also wanting to delay telling Betty about her past.

 

“Its…complicated.” Betty says awkwardly, Veronica raises an eyebrow “We used to be friends and then she disappeared and I don’t know… a lot changed in those two years she was gone and now…. And now we just aren’t friends anymore.” The blonde says with a shrug. Shaking her head clear Betty turns to the brunette. “So what were you going to tell me?” Veronica sighs deciding that she has to stop stalling.

 

So she tells her, about the trolls that wrote horrible things about her and her family on the internet. How most of the things they wrote were true. How she made a pact with herself to become a better version of herself when she moved here.

 

In turn, Betty told Veronica about her sister and Jason. How their relationship meant everything to Polly and nothing to Jason.  How her mother said horrible things to/about Polly. How Jason hurt Polly but it was in fact her mother who broke her.

 

Deciding that this heart to heart got all too depressing all to fast, Veronica calls out to Archie. Seeing Betty’s confused look Veronica rushly explains to her how she is going to ask him to the dance and slay her dragons.

 

“Go on, Betty, ask.” Veronica says encouragingly, Betty shoots Veronica a glare before turning towards her friend.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come with… both of us.” She asks

“Huh?” “What?” both Archie and Veronica say in unison.

“It's your first dance at Riverdale. You should have someone to go with, even if it's just a friend.” Betty explains

 

“I mean, I’d love to.” Veronica agrees

“I’m not really in the headspace for a dance.” Archie says

“Oh, that’s okay.” Betty says dejectedly, Veronica looks between Betty and Archie before jumping in.

 

“Totally unacceptable, Archiekins. We need an escort.” Veronica says “Take a break from being a tortured musical genius and spend a blissful evening with not one, but two newly-minted River Vixens.” She says “We’ll text you time and place.”

 

“Okay. Yeah, Okay.” Archie says with a chuckle before walking off. Betty gives Veronica a wide excited grin.

 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” She says

“Not what I thought you were going to ask but I’m okay with it.” Veronica says with a shrug as they link arms. “But you are going to tell him how you feel about him at that dance.”

 

* * *

 

 Saturday:

 

Jamie fiddles with her keys before finding the right one, just as she slips her key into her apartment door she hears a voice behind her.

 

“Hey neighbor.” Jaime turns around and smiles when she sees Veronica standing there.

“Hey.” Jaime says “You going to the dance tonight?” she asks, nodding towards the plastic covered dress the other girl was holding.

 

“Of course.” Veronica says with a smirk “What else would a New York city girl do in a small town?” she says “Plus, I’m also kind of going as Betty’s and Archie’s plus one.”

“Plus one?” Jamie asks confused

 

“My plan of making Betty slay her dragons and asking Archie to the dance backfired. She invited him to come with both of us.”

 

“So plus one.” The other girl says in understanding, Veronica nods.

“What about you? Got a hot date for the dance?” Veronica asks curiosly, Jamie chuckles and shakes her head.

“No. Dances aren’t really my thing.” Jamie says, she sees a flicker of something in Veronica’s eyes that looks alot like disappointment. But before she could figure if that was in fact what it was, it was gone. Replaced with a look of both seduction and confidence.

 

“Really? That’s too bad.” Veronica says as she walks over to unlock her apartment door, continuing only once she gets it open. “I was looking forward for you to see my dress.” She says as she walks through the door, turning around just before she closes the door. Smirk in place as she adds “And to maybe get a dance.” She finishes before finally closing the door.  Jamie stares at the door with the numbers 305 glinstening on the outside, wondering why her mouth feels dry all of the sudden. Shaking her head clear, she turns back to her own door and unlocks it before quickly making her way inside. Hoping some TV will help take a certain brunette off her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime barely looks up from where she’s laying down on the couch, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, with a bowl of popcorn balancing on her stomach when she hears the apartment door open.

 

“What are you doing?” She hears her sister ask, followed by the rustling of bags.

 

“Hey, you're just in time. They’re doing a Marvel movie marathon. Beginning with Captian America and ending with the Avengers.” Jaime says not looking away from the TV as she shoves a handful of popcorn into her mouth while watching Peggy Carter punch a recruit in the face.

 

Thea rolls her eyes at her sister as she sets her bags down on the dining room table before walking around the couch. Grabbing the TV remote, she shuts it off and stands in front of her younger sibling with her arms crossed.

 

“Hey! I was watching that.” Jamie whines, Thea just rolls her eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was watching-“

“-No. I mean why aren’t you at the dance.” Thea interrupts, this time it's Jamie who rolls her eyes.

 

“Dances aren’t my thing.” Jamie says as she flicks a piece of popcorn off her chest that missed her mouth.

“How would you know? You've never been to one.” Thea points out, although it hurts her heart to say so. The thought of the experiences that the Gambit accident took from her little sister made her feel that familiar pang of loss all over again.

 

“I have been to a dance.” Jamie says defensively “Remember? I went with Toby Fitz… then he and his friends decided to stick gum in my hair, and mom had to spend the rest of the night cutting it out.”

 

“That hardly counts as a dance.” Thea says with another eye roll. She taps Jamie's legs signaling for her to move them. Once she does, she plops down onto the couch, Jamie in turn rests her feet in Thea's lap. “You were in fifth grade.”

 

“Whatever.” Jamie mumbles as she rolls a cornel in between her fingers, she looks up when she feels a hand placed on her knee.

 

“You should go to the dance tonight.” Thea says, quickly continuing before her sister could protest “You need to get back out into the world, and don’t say you have because every time you go out you’re either reading or working out.” She says “You need to get out and experience teenage things, make friends. And Yes, you have been through something… awful and horrible….more than someone your age, or any age, should ever have to go through but you survived and now its time to start living. And I think the dance is the best place for you to start.” Jamie stares at her sister, seeing the pure sincerity in her eyes before letting out a sigh and letting her head fall back into the couch. As much as she hates to admit it when she’s wrong, Thea does have a point. She has to stop just surviving and learn how to live again.

 

“Okay.” She says giving in. Lifting her head up, she barely manages to bite back her own smile when she sees Thea smiling at her like she just won the lottery. “But even if I went to the dance, it's not like I have anything to-“

 

“-I took care of that.” Thea says as she quickly gets off the couch, dumping Jamie's feet onto the floor in the process. Running back to the dinning room where she set down her bags. Jamie sits up and looks over the couch at her sister curiously. Thea turns around with a wide smile, holding up a dark purple dress that goes down to the knee, up for her sister to see. Jamie frowns at the clothing, her nose crinkling in disgust. Not only did she not like the color purple or the idea of a dress, it left little room for her to hide her scars. Something she definitely didn’t need the whole school seeing, she just got everyone to stop gossiping about her, no need to start it up again.

 

“No.” Jamie says plainly, Thea shrugs as she looks at the dress contemplatively.

“I figured as much.” Thea says before shrugging “I’ll just put in my closet.” She says with a shrug as she lays it over one of the chairs. “I figured you’d refuse to wear a dress, which is why I also got this.” Thea says as she pulls up the second option. A suit. “Okay?” Thea asks with a nervous smile, waiting for her sister’s approval. Jamie sighs and gives a small nod.

 

“Okay.” She says, Thea squeals and runs over to her sister. Pulling her off the couch.

“Yes! You are so going to the dance!” she says happily before dragging her towards her room, talking about hair and makeup and how little time they have.

 

About forty-five minutes later, an anxious and impatient Thea waits outside the bathroom door while her sister changes.

“Are you almost done?” Thea asks for the fourth time in the last five minutes, Jamie sighs as she pulls on her blazer.

“Yeah. Done.” She says as she looks herself over in the mirror. Just as the words leave her mouth, the door is pulled open and Thea rushes in.

 

“Oh my god. You look great!” she yells happily, Jamie can’t help but smile at her older sibling’s enthusiasm. Also, it helped that she really did look good in a suit. Jamie looks back at herself in the mirror, straightening out her jacket nervously, Thea had done her hair and makeup perfectly. Smokey eyes and lip gloss along with a little contouring, her hair barely brushing her shoulders in perfect waves as it framed her face. Her suit consisted of black pants, a white button-up, a black skinny tie, and a black blazer.

 

“Oh god, we need pictures.” Thea says before taking her hand and dragging her back to the living room where she forgot her phone. After what feels like hundreds of photos later, Jamie finally manages to end the photo op.

 

“Okay, Thea. I think you got enough.” 

“Moms going to be pissed that she missed this.” Thea laughs as she scrolls through the photos before looking up at her sister “And there’s no need to get snappy. This is my little sisters first real dance.” She says as she wipes a mock tear, laughing when Jamie shoves her shoulder lightly.

 

“I’m leaving.” Jamie grumbles as she picks up her cellphone, wallet and keys.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Thea yells after her, the only sign she gets that she was heard is a wave of a hand. “Have fun!” She adds as the door closes. Thea smiles widely as she plops down onto the couch to continue looking at the photos she took. Her favorite being one of her and Jamie, both of whom are laughing at the fact that Thea couldn't get a clear selfie before Jamie took the phone and got the picture. Smiling she makes the photo her lock screen before picking out which ones to send to her mother.

 

* * *

 

 

Betty, Archie and Veronica walk into the school gym arm and arm, Betty on Archie’s left while Veronica is on his right.

 

“Well it's not the Met ball.” Veronica says as she looks around the gym to see the multi-colored streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons stuck to the walls while pictures of Jason Blossom hang at every corner.

 

“When do you have to let Coach Clayton know about football?” Betty asks, pulling his attention away from the poster of Jason. Veronica rolls her eyes when he answers, unhooking her arm from the football player she steps in front of the pair.

 

“Guys, can't we just liberate ourselves from the tired dichotomy of jock/artist?” she says “Can't we, in this post-James Franco world, be all things at once?”

“I’m working on it, Veronica.” Archie says amused

“Work faster.” Veronica says with a smirk “I’m getting punch.” She says, whispering a ‘you got this’ to Betty before walking away.

 

Veronica stops on her way towards the punch bowl when she sees a familiar figure standing by the table sipping punch, looking entirely uncomfortable and out of place as she pulls on the collar of her shirt. Smirking she continues her path towards the punch bowl, and to Jamie Queen.

 

“Hey neighbor.” Veronica says when she gets close enough, Jamie’s eyes light up when she sees the brunette.

 

“Veronica, hey.” Jamie says, watching as the other girl pours herself some punch into a glass. “I’d be careful with the punch… it's spiked.” Jamie warns, Veronica smirks as she takes a sip.

 

“I expected as much… seems like this whole town is stuck in a time warp.” The new Yorker says, Jamie nods in understanding as she sips her own punch and glances around the gym. The whole place does remind her of something taken out of an old 50’s movie. Veronica studies the girl, watching as her eyes flicker around the room, taking everything and everyone in. The New Yorker couldn’t help but bite her lip as she looked the other girl up and down, she looked even more beautiful outside of the leather jackets and band tees. She wondered curiously how much muscle the girl was packing underneath all that clothing, having seen the tension of the blazer’s sleeve every time Jamie lifts her cup to her mouth or how her lips would feel against her own.

 

 

“Thought dances weren’t your thing?” Veronica says finally drawing herself out of her hormonal thoughts.

 

“Their not.” Jamie says as she fidgets with her tie nervously “My uh sister…she convinced me that I had to socialize more. So she made me come.” She explains, although it didn’t take that much forcing since the thought of her and Veronica’s earlier conversation still lingered in the back of her mind.

 

“Mmmm hmmm.” Veronica hums as she takes a sip of her drink, acting like she’s looking over the crowd of students but in reality is side eyeing Jamie. “So did you come here with anyone?”

 

“No.” Jamie says easily “Didn’t you come with Betty and Archie? Where are they?”

“Don’t know.” Veronica says with a shrug “Hopefully somewhere where Betty is finally confessing her lifelong feelings for him.” She says as she takes a sip of her drink, Jamie nods as she does the same.

 

The two fall into a comfortable silence, both sipping on their respective punch while they watch the dancing crowd of teenagers. Veronica finally breaks it when she sees Jamie fidget with her tie for the sixth time in the last three minutes. Sighing she turns around to face the girl.

 

“Here, let me.” She says as she places her cup on the table and steps into her personal space, straightening the tie. “Better?” she asks as she looks up into brown orbs that seem to pop against her makeup, not even bothering to move away. She bites back a smile when she sees Jamie’s neck bob when she swallows nervously before finally nodding her head. New Yorker backs away when she hears Cheryl begin to speak on stage. Smirking, as she takes an elegant sip of what’s left of her punch, when she catches Jamie down the rest of hers in one gulp and a blush color her cheeks, out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Though they usually only perform their own material, tonight they are making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claim they were listening to the night me and Jason were conceived.” Cheryl says making Jamie wrinkle her nose in disgust while Veronica just rolls her eyes. “This one is for you, JJ.” She finishes before exiting the stage, as the Josie and the Pussycats begin to play ‘All through the night’.

 

“They’re not bad.” Jamie states as she watches them play, Veronica nods before turning to the other girl.

 

“Come on.” She says as she grabs her hand and begins to pull her out onto the dance floor.

“Umm what?” Jamie asks confused, Veronica turns around and smirks at her.

“This is like what your first dance?” Veronica says as they come to a stop in the middle of the dance floor, at Jamie’s nod she continues “And its mine in this small town. It basically an unwritten rule that you have to at least have one dance at your first Highschool dance.”

 

“I ummm….” Jamie stutters, a blush coloring her face. She hates that this girl has the ability to turn her into mush at one glance or word, she should be stronger than this.

 

“Dance with me?” Veronica asks, a small pout on her lips and just like that Jamie knows that she would give her the world if she asked her.

“I…don’t know how.” Jamie says carefully. Veronica smile falters a little as if just remembering that this girl had spent the last two years of her life god knows where. But as soon as the thought had come it was gone.

 

“Its simple.” Veronica says, her smile firmly in place. Gently taking Jamie’s hands and placing them on her hips. “You just put your hands on my hips and sway.” She says as she wraps her arms around the taller girl’s neck, her smile widening slightly when she feels the heat of the other girl’s blush against her hands. “See simple.” She says after a few minutes of silence with just the music around them. Veronica feels her heart skip a beat when she sees the other girl smile at her, a full fledged, all teeth, like a toddler winning a prize, smile. And in that moment Veronica swears on her mother’s pearls that she will do anything in her power to see that smile again and again on her face.

 

Growing a little bit bolder, Jamie brings her body closer to the brunettes, looking into Veronica’s eyes to judge whether or not she was comfortable with the new position or not. Her smile growing when she feels Veronica tighten her hold around her neck and rest her head on her shoulder.

 

The New Yorker bites back a smirk when she feels the pure amount of muscle underneath the girls clothing. Her mind drifting to thinking about what Jamie would look like outside of her clothing and in something more…comfortable… like her bed. That thought does draw a smirk onto her lips. Although she’s soon pulled out of her thoughts when she hears Jamie speak. Veronica bites back a shiver at the feeling of Jamie's breath against her ear.

 

“Looks like Betty might go for it.” Hearing that Veronica lifts her head and follows Jamie's gaze to where Betty and Archie are dancing nearby.

Veronica mouths an encouraging ‘Do it.’ While Jamie gives her a small encouraging smile. Betty smiles at her two friends before turning back to the red headed boy.

 

“She’s actually doing it!” Veronica whisper-shouts, happy for her friend when she sees her lips moving. Jamie winces in sympathy when she sees Archie’s reaction. 

“Doesn’t look like its going to well.” Jamie says when she sees them stop dancing and look away from one another awkwardly.  

 

The two girls break apart when the song ends and politely clap for Josie and the Pussycats. Veronica glares at the side of Archie’s head since he’s not looking at her and goes to march over to where he and Betty are, but is stopped by a hand on her wrist.

 

“No. No. No.” Jamie says quietly as she pulls the fiery Latina back “The last thing Betty needs right now is you going 'overprotective best friend' and drawing everyone's attention to the fact that she just got turned down.” She says, Veronica opens her mouth to argue but closes her mouth when she notices whose standing behind Jamie.

 

“Jamie Queen. Didn’t take you one for dances.” Cheryl says with a smirk as she looks the girl up and down with an appreciative stare, Veronica bites back a snarl of jealousy at the sight.

“You know us Queens, never one to miss a party.” Jamie responds

“No… your brother sure did love his parties from what I read in the tabloids.” Cheryl says “Tell me is it true he once peed on a cop car?” she asks with a smirk. Jamie’s eyes narrow and her back straightens at the mention of her dead brother. Knowing exactly the game that Cheryl was trying to play, it was one that all rich folk liked to play. Always speaking of others faults to maker their own families seem better.

 

“You know even when we were kids you always tried to one up me with everything.” Jamie says so coldly that it makes both Veronica and Cheryl look at her in surprise, although they kept it well hidden. “Didn’t think you go as far as to add dead brothers to the list.” She says, Veronica barely keeps her jaw from falling open at the comeback. Cheryl has a harder time, her jaw flexes in both anger and sadness before giving her a cold unamused smile. 

 

“Veronica.” Cheryl says as she turns to the New Yorker, trying to keep her voice light and happy to hide the anger bubbling underneath. “You and Betty are invited to my after party.”

 

“I don’t think-“ Veronica goes to reject but is cut off.

“It's mandatory that all Vixens go. You don’t go, you’re off the team.” She says before turning to Jamie, giving her the once over once again, although this time its less than pleasant “You may come to Jamie, if you’d like. After all, we were friends. Once.” She says before turning around, with a flip of red hair, and walking away.

 

Jamie sighs as she looks over at Veronica

“So… you and Betty want a ride to the party?”

“You’re actually going?” Veronica asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

“If I go, it’ll bug the hell out of Cheryl and that sounds a little more interesting than going home and having a Marvel marathon with my sister.” She says making Veronica laugh, Jamie smiles at the sound and takes the other girls hand. “Let's go find Betty, then we can face whatever torture Cheryl has waiting for us at her party.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie walks into the Blossom mansion with Betty and Veronica behind her, it was just as creepy as she remembered.

“This place looks more like an episode of the Adams family than a home.” Veronica says as she takes everything in. The antique furniture doing nothing but heighten the creepiness of the house. Betty and Jamie nod their heads in agreement.

 

“I’m going to go get a drink, you guys want anything?” Jamie asks having spotted a table with a mixture of alcohol and soda on it. Betty shakes her head no while Veronica nods. “Any preferences?”

 

“Surprise me.” The dark haired girl says with a smirk, Jamie smiles before walking off, Veronica staring at her ass as she goes. Feeling something nudge her shoulder she tears her eyes away to see a smirking blonde looking at her. “What?” Veronica asks trying to play innocent.

 

“Don’t what me. You were totally checking out Jamie.” Betty says, her smirk turning into a smile. Veronica smirks and opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by the voice of a certain aggravating red head.

 

“You came!” Cheryl says as she stands in front of them, her two lackeys standing little ways behind her. “You're just in time for the games.” She says, her red painted lips curving into a smirk.

 

“Games?” Betty questions nervously “I don’t-“

“Oh come on Betty. You’re a Vixen now, time to step out of your role as a goody two shoes.” Chery eggs. Betty locks her jaw, hating when people call her that.

 

“You know what? Your right.” Betty says “Let's play.” Cheryl smirks having gotten the reaction she wanted.

“Good. The game starts in five. In the living room.” She says before walking away.

 “Betty… you don’t have to play anything if you don’t want to.” Veronica assures her “We can just ask Jamie to take us home. She’ll have no problem with it.”

“No, I want to do this. I need to do this.” Betty says stubbornly as she turns to her friend “It's my decision.” seeing that the blonde isn’t going to give up Veronica nods her head in agreement.

 

“Alright.” The New Yorker says as she hooks elbows with the blond and heads towards the living room. Betty tenses, her confidence wavering, when she sees Archie sitting on the couch next to Reggie. Having no idea that he was going to be here. “Still want to do this?” Veronica whispers in her friend's ear, Betty nods stubbornly. The two girls take a seat on the couch across from Archie while Cheryl stands in front of the coffee table so all eyes are on her. Betty’s confidence drops when she hears the name of the game they would be playing, Seven minutes in heaven. The blonde’s eyes drift over to Archie who looks just as unwilling to play this game as she is starting to feel. Veronica was right, she should have asked Jamie to drive them home when they had a chance.

 

“Who wants to tryst in the closet of love first?” Cheryl asks, breaking Betty out of her inner panic. The red head answers before anyone can speak up. “My vote is for the new girl. Veronica.”

 

Hearing her name, Veronica straightens in her seat. “I’m game.” She says coolly, refusing to back down from a challenge in front of anyone, let alone Cheryl. The red head smirks and continues.

 

“Alright. Gather round, kids. Let’s see who gets 7-minutes with the new girl.” Cheryl says before bending down to spin the bottle. The teens all lean in close, watching as the bottle spins and spins, wondering who it would land on.

 

Veronica watches nervously as the bottle begins to slow, her heart skipping a beat when it slowly inches past Archie before finally stopping. The teens all follow the bottle to see that is pointing towards the doorway of the living room, a second later Jamie appears carrying two solo cups completely oblivious to what she just walked into.

 

“Oh, no way!” Reggie snickers when he realizes that the bottle is pointed directly at Jamie. Cheryl scowls momentarily, the bottle having not landing on the person she wanted it to, before she quickly smooth’s her features into an uncaring one.

 

“Its clearly pointing to…the Castaway.” Cheryl says, making sure to pause for dramatic effect. Both girls roll their eyes at the nickname. “This should be fun.” She says with a smirk.

 

“What exactly is going on?” Jamie asks confused as Veronica stands up from the couch. Making sure to give Cheryl an icy smile before making her way over to the confused teen. Veronica gives Jamie a small smile and takes the solo cups out of her hands.

 

“We’re playing seven minutes of heaven and it looks like you and I are it.” The cheerleader says as she places the cups onto a nearby table. Taking Jamie’s hand, she pulls her towards the closet before the other girl could say anything. Once the closet door is shut behind them, engulfing them in complete darkness except for the light admitting from Veronica’s phone where she has her timer set, does Veronica look up at the girl. “Sorry for dragging you into this, didn’t wan to give Cheryl the satisfaction of seeing me back down.” She apologizes, looking to where she hopes Jamie’s face is. Not really able to see anything with the dim lighting. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, either. We can just wait out the seven minutes than go right back out there.”

 

“Its fine.” Jamie sighs as she leans against the closet wall, just barely able to make out the features of the dark haired girl. After about a minute of silence she finally breaks it “So do we just sit here in awkward silence for seven minutes?” Veronica lets out a breathy chuckle before responding.

 

“We actually have six minutes and 45 seconds left. And no… we can talk if you want.” She says with what Jamie assumes is a smirk on her face.

“Do you miss New York?” Jamie asks after a few seconds, Veronica shrugs.

“Its been less than a week. But… yes.” She says as she glances down at the time 6 minutes 11 seconds “That book that I always see you with… what’s it called?”

 

“The Odyssey.” Jamie answers “It’s the one book my brother read while in college. It’s a story about a guy who’s trying to get home.” She explains “Every time I read it, it just reminds me of him.”

 

“That’s sweet.” Veronica says as she takes a few steps closer towards where she thinks Jamie would be. “I’m sorry that you had to lose him the way you did.”

 

“Yeah.” Jamie say quietly thinking back to how she begged Anatoly not to fire the missile but how he did so anyway, killing her brother in the process. Shaking her head clear of the unwanted thoughts she clears her throat before asking her question. “So do you um do you have any favorite books?”

 

“Books not so much. But I never say no to a movie.” Veronica says “I like the classics the best, you know? Like Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Casablanca, Rebel without a cause, Bonnie and Clyde.”

 

“All good movies.” Jamie agrees as she takes a few steps forward, away from her wall until she can make out more of the brunette features. “How much time do we got?”

“4 minutes and 30 seconds.” Veronica sighs before looking up into brown eyes “Is this your first time playing seven minutes in heaven?” Jamie nods.

“Haven’t had much time for parties the last two years.”

“Even before?” Veronica asks as she steps closer, Jamie nods. “You know… its kind of an unwritten rule to actually kiss someone the first time you play seven minutes in heaven.” She says as she steps impossibly closer so that her breath just brushes against the other girl’s cheek.

 

“There seem to be a lot of unwritten rules I don't know about.” Jamie says, somehow managing to keep her voice steady while her heart feels like it is about to beat out of her chest.

 

"That's because their unwritten." Veronica says lowly before leaning up on her tiptoes, as Jamie leans down, their lips meeting in a soft peck. Veronica pulls away first and goes to step back, not wanting to overwhelm the girl, but she is stopped when she feels a hand on the small of her back. Veronica smiles when she feels Jamie pull her into her body, before their lips meet in another kiss, then another. Soon her phone is long forgotten on the ground while she wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck and the other girl's hands stay firmly pressed on her hips. The kiss quickly turns into a full out make out session as tongues battle against one another and hands run through hair. They don’t even hear the sound of the timer going off until they break apart for air.

 

“Wow.” Jamie mumbles as they step back from one another.

“Yeah.” Veronica says, a wide grin on her face as she bends down to pick up her phone. She smirks as she turns off the alarm to see that they went well past it. “Looks like we went past out time limit.” She says as Jamie comes to look over her shoulder to see that they did, in fact, manage to go three minutes over.

 

“Oops?” Jamie says, not sounding at all like she felt bad about it. Veronica barely manages to bite back a laugh when she looks up to see her lipstick smeared all over Jamie’s mouth.

 

“You got a little…” Veronica says as she motions to her mouth, Jamie quickly reaches up and furiously wipes at the lipstick.

“Gone?” she asks hopefully, smiling when Veronica gives her a nod. The two girls quickly fix their hair and clothes to the best of their ability in the dark closet before making their exit. Ignoring the looks they receive from everyone, and cheers from Reggie as they walk back to the couch picking up their drinks along the way.

 

“So whose turn is it?” Veronica asks as she turns to Cheryl, sipping at her drink as if she hadn’t spent the last seven minutes making out with someone. Cheryl locks her jaw but forces a smile onto her face as she turns back to the group of teens.

 

“Whose next?”

 

* * *

 

 

The game continues until almost everyone had a turn, luckily it has seemed that the bottle chose to pass Betty, Veronica, Jamie and Archie every time it was spun. As aggravating to Cheryl as it was. The three girl were already getting tired of the game were about to leave when Cheryl happily exclaimed that it was _finally_ Archie’s turn and made them stay sitting.

 

“Yes! Finally!!!!” Reggie yells in excitement, his friend was about to get some action with someone. Archie sighs, knowing that it was too late to pull out of the game now that it was his turn, reaching forward he spins the bottle. Praying that it won't land on Betty, Jamie or Veronica. It seems that his prayers go unanswered when the bottle slows to a stop in front of the New Yorker. Cheryl grins like a cat who caught the canary, her plan finally going into place.

 

Veronica nervously looks at both Betty and Jamie, more so at Betty, knowing about how she feels about the red head.

“Um… I’m not doing this.” Veronica says, the only reasoning for her backing down to the red headed cheerleader is so she doesn’t hurt Betty.

 

“That’s up to you.” Cheryl says with a smirk as she leans forward on the couch behind Reggie “But, if you don’t, house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn.” She says, Veronica looks over at Betty. Her jaw was locked in anger as she glances at Archie every so often. Realizing that it would be worse if Cheryl went into the closet with Archie instead of her, Veronica reluctantly agrees.

 

They all watch as the two teenagers walk into the closet.

“And the timer starts now.” Cheryl says as she starts the timer on her phone, smirking she looks over at Jamie. “I bet they go over the timer… what do you think Jamie?” Jamie glares at the red head before looking over to Betty. Her mouth pulling down into a frown when she sees that the blonde’s hands are curled into fists so tight, that her knuckles were white and there is no doubt in her mind that her fingernails are biting into the flesh of the blonde’s palm. As they wait, the seconds slowly ticking by, listening to Cheryl and Reggie crack inappropriate jokes about what Veronica and Archie may be doing in there. When the timer finally rings, and they still haven’t emerged Cheryl smirks down at her phone before looking over to Betty.

 

“Looks like I was right.” The red head says with a sadistic smile as she shows the two girls her phone which reads 7 minutes and 45 seconds. Betty gets up off the couch, her eyes glassy with tears, and runs out the door. “Seems like Betty is more tightly strung than I thought.” Cheryl jokes, her lackeys laughing behind her. Jamie sighs and stands up from the couch.

 

“It's times like these I wonder if your brother just stopped swimming in that river to get the hell away from you or… if he really did just drown.” Jamie says coldly before walking out, leaving a stunned Cheryl Blossom in her wake.

 

Jamie gets into her car and drives off the Blossom Estate, slowly driving her way towards the Cooper residence, hoping to spot Betty somewhere. Wanting to make sure she’s alright. Spotting the blonde just outside the Estate, walking briskly down the sidewalk with her arms folded around her to try and shield herself from the cool night air, wiping away tears as she goes. Flashing her lights to get the girl’s attention, Jamie rolls down the passenger side window and pulls off to the side.

 

“Need a lift?” Jamie asks, Betty sniffs as she wipes a few more tears away.

“No…my house is only-“

 

“I know how far your house is.” Jamie interrupts gently “And it's too far away for someone in heels to walk.” She adds, happy that she at least got a small smile out of Betty with that. “Come on in. I’ll give you a ride.” She says as she unlocks her doors. Betty nods and slides into the passenger seat, giving her quiet thanks as she does. Once the blonde puts on her seatbelt, Jamie pulls away from the curb and continues the way to the Cooper home. The only sound in the car is the low music coming off the radio and the occasional sniffle from Betty.

 

“Are you alright?” Jamie asks, after what feels like an eternity.

“Yeah. I…I’m just a mess.” Betty says as she wipes away the last of her tears. “What about you? You and… Veronica looked like you were getting pretty close.”

 

Jamie shrugs, never taking her eyes off the road in front of her. “Whatever happened or was going to happen with Veronica is done… seems that she didn’t want me as much as I thought she did.” She says, her hands tightening on the steering wheel slightly “But whatever I’ll deal with it. I’ve been through a lot worse than a little heart ache.” She attempts to joke; Betty just gives her a small sad smile. The two girls fall back into a comfortable silence, listening to the low music on the radio accompanied with the sound of tires on asphalt, it wasn’t until Jamie pulls up in front of Betty’s house does it break. “Here, we are.” Jamie says as she looks up at the house.

 

“Thank you, for the ride.” Betty says

“No problem.” Jamie says easily, Betty reaches up for the handle and is about to pull it when she stops.

“I’m sorry…” Betty apologizes, slowly turning her gaze to meet the short haired brunette “For not coming to see you when you…came back.” She says “I didn’t know how to react… I mean you were _dead_ for two years and so much had changed and I just… I am so sorry.” She rushes out, her eyes filling up with tears all over again. Jamie gives her a small sad smile.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jamie says softly “I get it, I guess. So much has changed in the last two years, so I understand why you might have felt that you couldn’t come see me. Didn’t know the person I would be or if I was the same girl that left.” She says, smiling when she sees Betty nod her head. “I’ll tell you that… I’m not the same person I was two years ago.” She says quietly “I’ve been through too much to still be considered the girl I was, I’ve changed.” Jamie says “But you should know that if you ever need anyone to talk to or a friend to lean on. I am here.”

 

“So am I.” Betty says with a watery smile “I really did miss you, Jamie.”

“I missed you too.” Jamie says, an actual smile on her lips.

“Did you um… want to come in? We could catch up maybe? Talk?” Betty asks nervously as she fiddles with the end of her dress.

“Maybe some other time.” Jamie says “I doubt your mom will want you having people over so late. Tomorrow though?’

 

“Tomorrow.” Betty agrees with a nod, she thanks Jamie one last time for the ride before stepping out of the car. Jamie makes sure to wait until she sees Betty get into the house safely before pulling away.

 

She drives back to Cheryl’s house, parking in front. Stepping out of the car, she closes her door and leans against it, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Sure she may be pissed that Veronica and Archie were more than likely making out in the closet only a little while after she and Veronica were, but that didn’t mean she was going to leave the girl stranded.

 

A few minutes later, Veronica walks out of the house typing furiously on her phone. She looks up from her phone in surprise when she sees Jamie standing there. 

“Hi.” The brunette says awkwardly “Didn’t expect you to come back.”

“Wasn’t going to leave you stranded.” Jamie says as she pushes off her car and gets in, Veronica quickly cancels her Uber before climbing in the passenger seat. Once the brunette's in, Jamie pulls out of the driveway. The car ride home filled with so much tension and awkwardness that it was almost suffocating.

 

“How’s Betty?” Veronica asks nervously, Jamie glances at the brunette before focusing back on the road.

“Heartbroken.” She says, she hears Veronica sigh from the seat next to her.

“I didn’t want or mean to hurt her… or you.” She says, Jamie stays quite. “I don’t even know why it happened… it was like I was possessed with… the old Veronica.” She says, when Jamie still doesn’t say anything she continues. “I am so sorry, Jamie. I never wanted any of this to happen, I swear.”

 

“It's not me you should be apologizing to, Veronica.” Jamie says “We kissed. It didn’t mean anything. Besides it's not like we were friends or anything.” She says with a glance over to the brunette. She sees a flicker of hurt in those glassy brown eyes before turning back to the road. She knows that what she said was a mean, but she didn’t care. Veronica had hurt her and she would be lying if she said that the thought of Veronica and Archie together didn’t make her angry. She had had feelings for the girl but it didn’t seem that Veronica returned them if she was so quick to make out with her best friend’s crush.

 

“Your right.” Veronica says quietly, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. The rest of the car ride was in silence, neither girl in the mood to continue speaking. Veronica looks over at Jamie in confusion when she sees that the girl had parked in front of the apartment building instead of parking in the hotel garage. “Are you not coming up?”

 

“No… I got some stuff I got to do.” Jamie answers. Veronica glances at the clock to see that it was 1:15 am, she mildly wonders what stuff the other girl has to do exactly when it's so late but decides that she doesn’t have the right to ask. It's not like their friends anyway, she bitterly reminds herself.

 

“Alright. Thanks for the ride.” Veronica says before exiting the car, as soon as the door is closed. Jamie is gone. Veronica sighs and makes her way into the building, not only had she lost her best friend tonight she also lost the girl she was falling for. And to think all it took was seven minutes.

 

* * *

 

Jamie sighs as she pulls into an empty parking lot by an abandoned trail. She rests her head on the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths to try and release the tension in her body, but it barely helped. Stepping out of the car, she walks to the trunk and pulls out a pair of sweatpants, tennis shoes and the sweatshirt she always keeps in there for when she wants to go on a run spontaneously. Like now for instance. Knowing that no one is out there to see her, she quickly strips out of her suit and into the sweats. Throwing the suit clothes in the trunk carelessly, not caring that they will more than likely wrinkle back there, bending down she quickly ties her shoes before jumping back up. Making sure that she has her phone, keys and that her car is locked before taking off onto the trail. Not bothering to put her headphones in since she forgot them at home.

 

She doesn’t know how long she’s been running for but the sky turned a lighter grey color and there were red and blue flashing lights bouncing off the trees. Breathing heavily, she slows herself into a jog and heads towards the lights to see three police cars by the river's edge along with an ambulance. Jamie walks closer to see yellow table blocking off the river as they carry a body into the ambulance. Looking around she spots that Betty, Archie and Veronica were all there with their parents watching as the body was placed in the ambulance. Cheryl and her family were closer to the river then the rest, both Cheryl and her mother had tears streaming down their faces as they stared after the body bag. Just by looking at the devastation on Cheryl’s face, she knew what must have happened. Jason’s body was found.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that day, after getting scolded by Thea for coming home so late and not calling her to let her know that she was going to be late followed by a quick nap, Jamie left for Betty’s house.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Cooper.” Jamie says in greeting, when Alice answers the door. Jamie stands unaffected as Alice’s unapproving gaze criticizes her clothing. She was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, vans along with her leather jacket.

 

“Jamie Queen. It's wonderful to see you again.” Alice says when she’s done looking her over with a smile that looks a little too forced. “Betty told me you were coming over. I didn’t realize that you two had begun talking again.” She says with barely concealed disdain.

 

“We weren’t. I gave her a ride home the other night and we decided that it would be a good idea to catch up.” Jamie says, before Alice can say anything else Betty is at the door.

 

“Jamie, hey…” she says as she glances at her Mom “We can talk up in my room.” She says, Jamie smiles and nods as she walks past Alice into the house “It was nice seeing you again, Mrs. Cooper.” She says before following Betty upstairs. Alice gives her a smile but as soon as the other girl is gone, it drops into a frown.

 

“I’m not sure that anyone has ever thought it was nice meeting my mom.” Betty says with a chuckle when they are finally in her room, door shut firmly behind them. Knowing how her mother is. Jamie smiles as she looks around the bedroom, it hasn’t changed all too much since the last time she was in here.

 

“Kill em with kindness, Betts.” Jamie says, using the nickname she gave the blonde when they were kids as she takes a seat on the foot of the bed “You talk to Archie or Veronica?” she asks seeing that the blinds to her window are closed.

 

“No…” Betty says slowly as she takes a seat by the headboard of the bed. “Have you?”

“Nope.” She says as she turns her body and lays back so she is laying across the width of the bed and Betty's head is diagonal to her. “I haven’t spoken to Veronica since the night of the party after I dropped her off at our apartment building.”

 

“You picked her up?” Betty asks surprised, Jamie shrugs.

“I wasn’t going to leave her stranded.”

 

“Did you like her?.... before the party I mean?” Betty asks hesitantly, Jamie stays quite for a moment to think about her answer.

“I started to.” She says _‘and still do.’_ “But it's like I said before. Whatever could have happened is done. She doesn’t feel the same way.”

“What if she did?” Betty asks, she’s not sure why she’s asking her all these questions after everything that happened the night before but she chalks it up to curiosity.

“Do you still like Archie?” Jamie asks, choosing to change the subject instead of answering. Betty looks down at her lap as she thinks over her answer.

 

“I think that… a part of me will always love Archie.” Betty answers before meeting the other girls gaze “He came over last night, a little while after you left.” She says, Jamie gives her a look as if to say continue. “He told me that he can’t give me the answer that I want. Because I'm too perfect and that he’s not good enough for me.” 

 

“What did you say?”

“Nothing… I just walked away.” Betty says with a sigh “My whole life everyone always thought of me as the perfect girl next door.” She says “And when Polly got sick… my Mom just…. There is so much pressure for me to be perfect. And I’m tired of it.” She says, a few tears slipping out.

 

Sitting up, Jamie quickly pulls her into a hug to try and comfort the girl.

“Then stop being the perfect girl next door. Be Betty Cooper, do what you want.”

“That’s easier said than done.” Betty chuckles as they pull apart.

“Not really… you joined Cheerleading didn’t you?” Jamie says “And if I know your mother had to be anything less than pleased with that.”

 

“You’re not wrong.” Betty says “But the only reason why I got on the Cheerleading team was because of Veronica.”

“You got on the team because you were good.” Jamie corrects “Veronica only got Cheryl to stop being a bitch long enough for her to see that.”

“I guess.” Betty says with a shrug; her eyes unconsciously drift over to her closed blinds. The mention of Veronica bringing back thoughts of Archie.

 

“Can I offer some advice?” Jamie asks seeing Betty’s longful gaze towards the blinds, when the blonde nods she continues. “If you're going to stop being friends with Archie, don’t do it because he doesn’t like you the way you like him.” She says “Most of the time the people we like, don’t like us back.”

‘ _like Veronica’_ she thinks _._  Betty nods her head in understanding. The two girls soon fall off the topic of their broken hearts and into what happened early this morning, Jason Blossom’s body was found. The two begin discussing theories back and forth about who they think did it. Cheryl being one of their top suspects since her report to the police doesn’t seem to add up with the bullet wound in Jason’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around midnight, Jamie had woken up from nightmares of the island she had been marooned on and decided to go on a run. Not feeling like running on the trail this time, she chooses instead to run around the town. Since it was about 1:30 am on a school night she found it strange that anyone else would be out around this time, which is why she started to follow one Archie Andrews through the neighborhood.

 

 Sure it's possible that he could be out on a late night run like she was, but she highly doubts it. Her suspicions turn out to be correct when he comes to a stop at a house she doesn’t recognize. Hiding behind a parked car, she watches as Archie knocks on the door of the house. A few minutes later, she’s surprised to see a teacher from their school named Ms. Grundy open the door and Archie barge in unbothered. Shaking her head clear she continues on her run, Archie and Ms. Grundy were together. She mildly wonders if this is why Archie was so into music nowadays.

 

No longer able to focus on her run after what she saw, Jamie decides that it might be a good idea to return home. Hoping that maybe some time in her apartment complex’s gym will help clear her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie is standing at her locker, switching out the books when she sees Jughead walk over and lean against the locker next to hers.

“How’s the book doing?” Jamie asks “Has to be getting good since they found his body.” She says as she shoves the books she’ll need into her messenger bag.

 

“It's getting there.” Jughead says with a shrug, Jamie nods and closes her locker. She turns to go to her class when she sees Archie staring at a photo of Jason in the trophy case.

“You were friends with Archie, right?” she asks remembering what she saw the night before.

“Yeah?” Jughead says wondering where this was going.

“Has he been…. Acting weird or different?”

“Weird or different how?” Jughead asks curiously, Jamie just nods to where Archie is now looking into the principal’s office where the Sheriff is currently speaking over the intercom. They watch as Archie quickly adverts his eyes away from Weatherbee and continues down the hallway.

 

“Me and Archie were supposed to go on a road trip 4th of July weekend.” Jughead says looking to where Archie once was.

 

“Were you?” Jamie asks curiously, Jughead nods still not looking at her. “I’ll see you in Bio.” She says having seen the look in his eye. One of pure curiosity, and once he gets this look it becomes hard to steer him away from whatever caught his attention. With that the two go their separate ways, Jamie to class and Jughead to question his former best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went by uneventful, of corse the rumor mill had been talking nonstop about Jason’s murder and most of the school wondered if Cheryl was involved in it but other then that it was a normal school day. Jamie walks into Bio to see Betty waving happily at her, Jamie gives her a small smile before taking her usual seat next to Jughead. She sees Veronica walk in next who gives her a small smile in hello, Jamie just nods back before turning to the materials that they’ll need to dissect a frog. When Archie comes in a few minutes later he gives Jughead a nervous look before continuing towards his seat.

 

“Did you find out anything?” Jamie asks once the red head is far enough away.

“No.” Jughead says as he glances back to his former friend “But something definitely happened that weekend.”

 

The teacher walks in and quickly tells them to take their seats and have their scalpels ready. It was then that everyone switched partners, Archie with Cheryl, Veronica with Betty and Kevin with Moose. Jamie turns back in her seat when she sees Veronica smile and take a seat next to Betty, it seemed like the blonde was trying to forgive her friends.

 

Jamie takes out the scalpel and tries her best to ignore Cheryl’s lackeys when they come over to Jughead and try to flirt with him to get him to do the dissection for them. She watches in amusement when Jughead simply gives them a sarcastic reply with words that are probably too big for them to understand. Jughead and Jamie turn when they hear the two girls gasp, following their gaze she sees Archie look down at the frog, grossed out, while Cheryl viciously cuts into the frog while glaring at the two girls. They apparently did something to piss her off.

 

Jamie was so caught up in wondering what exactly the girls did to piss off the red head that she didn’t even realize that she was twirling the scalpel until she saw the look on Jughead’s face. Stopping the scalpel from weaving in and out of her fingers she gives Jughead a nervous smile before cutting into the frog. The rest of the class period she could feel Jughead’s inquisitive gaze on her, but thankfully he never asked her anything. He never did.

 

Later on at lunch, Jamie and Jughead were sitting at their usual spot, Jughead typing away on his computer while Jamie continued to read the Odyssey for the sixth time.

 

“So… I heard things got heated with you and Veronica Lodge at Cheryl's after party.” Jughead says, having run into a wall on his writing. He usually didn’t gossip but he’s seen how Jamie would look at Veronica. Before today Jamie looked at her like the brunette was the sun on a cloudy day. But ever since that Saturday night he noticed that Jamie would hardly even glance at the girl or when she did it was with cold civility while Veronica looked after her longingly.

 

“Didn’t think you were one for gossip.” Jamie says not looking up from her book.

“I’m not, but I’m curious as to what makes you look at her like she kicked your dog rather than the usual look of adoration.”

 

“I don’t look at her like that.” Jamie says, looking up from her book with a glare. Jughead just smirks, Jamie rolls her eyes and turns back to her book trying to focus on the words.

 

“So this thing that happened at Cheryl’s party…is it the same thing that has Betty looking like Veronica and Archie killed her puppy and why they are both running around like headless chickens looking like they were guilty of murder?”

 

Jamie sighs and closes her book, knowing she’s not going to be able to get anywhere with Jughead asking questions.

“Short version.” Jamie sighs “Veronica made out with Archie while playing seven minutes in heaven at Cheryl’s, all the while knowing that Betty is in love with said boy.

 

“Soo you're jealous?”

“I am not jealous.” She hisses at him, Jughead smirks knowing that she’s lying.

 

“Sure.” He says as he turns back to his laptop, Jamie shakes her head at the beanie wearing boy and turns to glance at the table where Betty and everyone were sitting. She watches as Betty stands from the table and begins to walk away while Archie’s playing the guitar, the red headed boy running after her. She watches from a distance as the two of them argue before Betty walks away again, Archie goes to follow her but gets called away by Principle Weatherbee.

 

“I have to go. See you at Pop's?” she asks as she throws her book into her bag just as Jughead gives her a brisk nod. Standing up, she runs after the blonde, wanting to make sure that she was alright.

 

“Hey Betty wait up!” Jamie calls as she quickly catches up to her “Are you alright?” she asks, seeing the tears in her eyes. Betty nods as she wipes away the tears, not wanting anyone to see her cry. “Alright… lets just find somewhere to sit down, ok?” when Betty nods again, Jamie leads her over to a nearby bench. “Want to tell me what happened?”

 

“Its stupid…” Betty sniffs before letting out a dry chuckle “I thought that I could just forget that this whole weekend ever happened, but then he started singing and….it was just all too much all too fast.” She says “Archie is where I felt the safest and the most myself and now every time I look at him it feels like a get my heart ripped out and stomped on all over again.”

 

“Okay…” Jamie says as pulls her friend into a hug, not sure what to say to comfort her. “Okay.” She says again before pulling apart “I know that everything hurts right now. But everything is going to be alright. Maybe not today, but eventually. So until then, take it one day at a time. Allow yourself to feel angry and hurt. Your allowed to, just make sure you don’t do anything stupid and lean on your friends.” Betty sniffs and nods her head.

 

“Alright.” Betty says with a nod as she wipes away the last of her tears just at the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. “I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll be around.” Jamie says with a smirk, Betty chuckles at the girl before getting up and walking away to go to her next class.

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie fixes the strap of her bag around her shoulder, she just finished her run around the track and had changed out of her sweats and into her school clothes. Taking a water bottle out of her bag she takes a large gulp of the cool liquid, happy when she feels her body immediately begin to cool down. Stopping to screw the cap back on, she looks towards the gym when she hears a loud bang come from inside. Curiously, she walks over to one of the doorways and peaks inside to see the familiar figure of Veronica Lodge, still in her cheer practice uniform, pacing back and forth in front of the bleachers before taking a seat. Setting her head into her hands as she does so. Letting out a tired sigh, Jamie looks around to see that the girl was in fact completely alone before taking a few steps into the gymnasium.

 

“You alright?” she calls out, Veronica looks up in surprise when she sees hears her.

“Peachy.” The brunette says dryly “Thought you hated me.” She says as Jamie continues to get closer to her. Jamie rolls her eyes.

 

“I don’t think its possible to hate you.” Jamie says as she stops in front of her. Veronica scoffs at the answer.

“Yeah well Betty seems to be doing a good job at that.” She says frustrated, Jamie raises an eyebrow “I got us reservations at Chez’s salon for mani-pedis to apologize and she took the reservation, which is fine, but went with Cheryl instead.”

 

“Well that was stupid.” Jamie sighs as she takes a seat next to the other girl “And you can’t exactly blame Betty. She’s angry and hurt, but she will come around eventually.”

“I know.” Veronica sighs, she chews on her bottom lip nervously before turning to look at the other girl “What about you? Will you come around?”

 

“There was never anything to forgive…. We weren’t together or anything so you don’t own me an apology.” Jamie says “But whatever we could have been won't happen.” Veronica frowns at that but nods her head anyway.

"So what can we be?" Veronica asks, not wanting to lose the girl she was starting to love.

"We can be friends." Jamie says easily

“Alright...I can deal with that." Veronica says with a smile, Jamie gives her a small smile back before standing up.

“Do you need a ride anywhere?”

 

“I’m just going to Pop’s. I can walk its no big deal.” Veronica says as she stands up, grabbing her bag from floor where she placed it before practice, as she does so.

 

“Yeah but friends with cars don’t let their friends walk places.” Jamie says with a smirk “Come on, I’ll give you a lift.” She says before turning on her heel and walking out. Veronica smiles and follows after her, maybe this new friendship wouldn’t be so bad.

 

* * *

 

After dropping Veronica off at the diner, Jamie heads back to her apartment to see if her sister wanted to do anything for dinner. But when she arrives she sees that the apartment is empty, it was by now a common occurrence for Thea not to be home much these days. Which was understandable since the club was set to open in a few weeks and Thea had been working more than usual to make sure everything went smoothly. Jamie really only saw her sister in the mornings before she left for school. She never understood how Thea could even be awake at such an hour, looking her flawless self, after coming home late every night and probably getting around four hours of sleep on top of all the work.

 

Shaking her head clear of her worry for her sister, Jamie walks down the hallway and to her room. Her room was plain, white walls with nothing on them, but was large enough for two people to live comfortably in. Off to the left were two large windows that looked over the street below them. Next to that was a large bookcase that was overflowing with all kinds of books. Pushed against the back wall sat a large king size bed, which she rarely slept in choosing to sleep on the floor than the actual bed since she wasn’t quite use to it yet. On either side of the bed sat a bedside table, both with lamps on them. One with an old family photo from when her father and brother were still alive. In front of the bed, on the far wall, was a dresser with a 60-inch flat screen TV hanging above it. On the right side in the corner was a small weight set and a yoga mat. Then there was a walk in closet that was halfway filled with clothes, mostly button ups and leather jackets along with some dresses that Thea had forced her to buy.

 

Tossing her bag onto her bed before stripping out of her jacket and tossing it next to it. Kicking off her shoes, she climbs into her bed until she’s sitting in the middle. Reaching over to her nightstand she grabs the TV remote and clicks on the TV, turning it to the news channel before grabbing her bag, planning on getting some of her homework done.

 

She was halfway through her statistics homework, the TV acting as background noise until she hears the mention of Jason Blossom. Looking up from her work to see a picture of Jason in the upper right corner of the screen while the news caster gives her report on his mysterious death.

 

“Jason Blossom’s body was found early Sunday morning on the shore of Sweetwater river by two high school boys, one of them being the Sheriff’s own son.” The woman says “Jason was reported missing over July 4th weekend after his twin sister Cheryl Blossom stated that the two were on a morning boat ride when her glove fell into the water. When Jason reached in to retrieve it, the boat tipped. Sending both of them into the water, Cheryl Blossom managed to make it to the shore and was later found by a troop of Boy scouts. A week after the accident, Jason was reported dead when they didn’t find a body. But as of Sunday Jason’s death is now being treated as a murder investigation after being found with a gun shot wound to the head. Begging the question of what really happened over the July 4th weekend and if Cheryl Blossom is someone involved in her brother’s death.”

 

Not wanting to hear anymore, Jamie quickly turns the TV off, she tosses the remote aside before turning back to her homework. Staring at the swirling numbers on the page for a solid 10minutes before giving up with a tired sigh. Rubbing her hands over her face in frustration, she climbs off the bed. Knowing that she won't be able to focus on anything now, she pulls on her shoes and jacket before grabbing her messenger bag and walking out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Jughead finds her in a corner booth at Pops, a half eaten burger and empty shake in front of her as she reads her book.

“What’s that the 20th time you’ve read that thing?” Jughead asks as he steals some fries off her plate.

 

“Seventh, actually.” Jamie corrects as she closes her book and studies the boy in front of her. “What’s wrong with you?” she asks seeing a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes. She pushes her plate towards him when he scoffs in reply. If there’s one thing she figured out in their short amount of time together, was that the best way to get Jughead to open up was through his stomach.

 

“Just had a _chat_ with Archie.” He grumbles as he takes her burger, Jamie raises an eyebrow.

“About?”

“I called him out on something and he got pissed.” Jughead says “He actually tried to threaten me.” He scoffs, Jamie raises both eyebrows when she hears that.

“He threatened you?” she says wanting to make sure she heard him right.

“Yeah. But don’t worry he’s harmless.” He says around the burger with a roll of his eyes.

“What did you call him out on?” Jamie asks, watching as Jughead holds a finger up as he finishes the last bite of her burger.

 

“I found out why he ditched me on the 4th of July weekend.” He says, Jamie leans forward in her seat.

 

“You did?” Jughead nods, Jamie leans back exasperated when that's all he gives. “Are you going to tell me?”

“Can't. Not my secret to tell.” He says simply before waving down one of the waitresses.

 

Jamie smiles in greeting when she sees that its her neighbor Hermione Lodge.

“Hi Ms. Lodge.” Jamie says politely

“Hello Jamie and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Hermione.” She says before turning to Jughead to take his order. Once Jughead finishes ordering his burger and Hermione walks back to put the order in, Jamie turns back to Jughead.

 

“Well what if I know what you know?” Jamie asks, Jughead lowers the fries he was about to put in his mouth and studies the girl in front of him.

“And what is it that you know?” he says carefully, leaning forward in his seat slightly so no one would hear them. Jamie meets him halfway before speaking.

“I saw Ms. Grundy and Archie together.” She says, she’ll admit that Jughead does a pretty good job at keeping his face from giving anything away.

 

“Well she is his music teacher. She was probably helping him with his music.”

“At her house at 1am?” she asks with a quirked eyebrow. Jamie smirks when she sees Jughead lean back into the booth unsurprised at what she just told him.

“So you know.”

“I know.” Jamie says as she leans back

“And you haven’t told anyone?”

“Not my secret to tell.” She shrugs “But for the sake of the matter I would like to point out that I am highly against this relationship.”

 

“Noted. And I agree.” Jughead nods as Hermione comes back with his food, the older Lodge gives her a wink before walking away. Jamie wrinkles her nose in disgust at the thought of her ever dating Jughead. Not that he wasn’t attractive but because… well she’s more into people who have a different anatomy than Jughead. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jamie falls into step with Betty as they walk into the school.

“So heard you went and had a spa day with Cheryl Blossom.” Jamie says “How did that go?”

“Who told you?” Betty sighs

“Veronica.”

“Your talking to her?” Betty asks surprised, Jamie shrugs.

“I told her that we can just be friends. Nothing more.” She says “She agreed.”

“And you're okay with that?”

“It was my idea.” Jamie says simply, trying to act like the idea of Veronica and her just being friends didn’t have her stomach in knots. “So how was your spa day?”

 

“It was fine…a little awkward cause Cheryl was actually being nice to me.” Betty says before sighing “But then we went back to my house and Cheryl… well she’s Cheryl.” Jamie winces “Yeah.”

 

“And I’m assuming you kicked her out of your house?”

“I did… and I might have threatened to kill her.” Betty says with a wince, Jamie’s eyes widen a fraction before she lets out a laugh.

 

“I’m glad you finally stuck up for yourself, Betts.” Jamie says as she pats her friend on the shoulder. “I got to go talk with Jughead before class but I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” Betty nods, with that the two girls go their different ways.

 

* * *

 

Jamie was sitting in the lounge area in the corner of the room, attempting to read her book. She says attempting because not only was Reggie being obnoxiously loud about how he was being questioned about the death of Jason Blossom by Sheriff Keller but because Veronica and Chuck Clayton were flirting with one another not too far away from her. Sure she knows that she said that she and Veronica should just be friends but that doesn’t mean she wants to see her flirting with other people, especially people like the likes of Chuck.

 

Jamie is pulled out of her inner brooding when she hears Reggie begin to pick on Jughead. Saying that it was most likely to be him that killed Jason rather than a jock and how he had sex with the body after.

 

“It's called necrophilia, Reggie, can you spell it?” Jughead sasses making Jamie snort. Seeing Reggie get up to go after the dark haired teen, Jamie stands up to stop him but is surprised when Archie does instead.

 

“Boys.” Veronica says warningly

“What do you care, Andrews?” Reggie says

“Nothing, just leave him alone.” Archie says

 

“Holy crap.” Reggie says as he looks between the two boys. “Did you and Donnie Darko kill him together? Was it some sort of pervy, blood brother thing?” he asks stepping closer to the red headed athlete. It's only when Archie shoves him back does all hell broke lose. Reggie, in turn, shoves him back into the vending machine, shattering the glass, before throwing him onto the floor. Kids rush from all sides of the room to break up the fight. Reggie straddles Archie before punching him in the face. He goes to hit him again but finds something holding his wrist. Looking up he sees Jamie standing there glaring at him.

 

“That’s enough.” She says evenly, Reggie chuckles and looks around the room. Seeing everyone watching the two uneasily, he's about to give her a sarcastic retort but whatever words he was going to say die in his throat when he sees something dark flash in the short haired girl's eyes. As if daring him to do something.

 

“Whatever.” He grumbles as he pulls his arm out of her hand and getting off Archie before walking out of the room, his lackeys following behind him. Jamie watches until he walks out before leaning down to help Archie up.

 

“You good?” She asks seeing him stumble, knowing that he took a hard hit. Archie nods. “Why don’t you go down to the nurse…” Jamie suggests already being able tells that he’s going to have a black eye. “Get checked out.”

 

“I’ll go with him.” Jughead offers, Jamie nods as Jughead comes over and takes Archie from her. Once the two have left the room, she turns to see that everyone is staring at her curiously. Ignoring their stares, Jamie walks over and grabs her book, that had fallen to the ground when she got up, and her bag before exiting the room.

 

* * *

 

Jamie walks along the bleachers, looking for a place to sit while the cheerleaders and football players warm up on the field. Homecomings weren’t really her thing, in fact, the only reason why she came was because Betty guilt tripped her into going. That it was her first real game and as her friend she was obligated to come and support her. Hearing her name, Jamie looks away from the field to see Veronica waving to her, smiling she gives her a slight wave back before making her way over.

 

“Hey neighbor. Surprise to see you here.” Veronica says

“So am I. Betty guilt tripped me into coming.” She says with a shrug, Jamie smiles when she sees a familiar figure behind Veronica. “Ms. Lodge, nice to see you again.”

“Likewise. And I thought I told you to call me Hermione.” She says with a small smile

“You two know each other?” Veronica asks curiously 

 

“Of course.” Hermione says “Jamie is our next door neighbor. She helped me carry in a few boxes when we first moved here.” She says before looking between the two girls “I didn’t realize the two of you were friends.”

 

“Yeah we…” Veronica starts only to trail off when she spots Betty waving her over to the field. “I have to go.” She says, leaning up to kiss her mom on the cheek before turning to Jamie “We’ll talk later?” At Jamie's nod Veronica gives her a smile before jogging onto the field.

 

“Would you like to sit with me, Jamie?” Hermione asks politely “I’d like the chance to get to know one of my daughter’s friends.” Jamie nods and goes to agree when a flash of red hair catches her eye. Looking behind Hermione, Jamie sees Archie walking away from Jughead.

 

“I would love to, but could you excuse me for one moment?” she says, once older Lodge nods Jamie walks over to where Jughead is leaning against the bleachers.

“Is that a smile I see?” She says teasingly as she gets closer to the brunette haired boy.

“Shut up.” Jughead says, the smile never leaving his face as Jamie comes to stand by him as the Mayor begins her speech.

 

“So I’m assuming that was a good talk?” she asks

“It was.” Jughead says as Josie and the Pussycats begin singing and the Cheerleaders begin dancing. Jughead smirks when he sees that Jamie’s eyes are glued to Veronica, who is dancing in the middle of cheerleaders. “How’s being just friends with Veronica going?”

 

“Fine. Why?” Jamie asks, tearing her eyes away from the brunette to give him a confused look.

“Really? Because you still look at her like she’s your sun and stars and you’re the moon of her life.” He says

 

“You watch Game of Thrones?” she asks with a raised eyebrow, he shrugs.

“Occasionally. I’m surprised you understood the reference.”

“I’ve been catching up.” She says as she turns back to the field as Cheryl gets on the stage.

“Still didn’t answer my question.” Jughead says after the coach has introduced the football team.

“And I’m not going to.” Jamie grumbles as she watches the players flood the field.

 

Jamie sees it in slow motion, as soon as the players enter the field she sees Cheryl’s face pale and her hands slowly stop clapping as the smile falls from her face. She recognizes the look, it’s the same look she gets whenever she finds something of Oliver’s or something that reminds her of him. The feeling of loss that hits you suddenly out of nowhere, like a truck at an intersection. So she isn’t surprised when Cheryl suddenly drops the mike and sprints off the stage and across the field, heading back to the locker room. Mumbling a quick ‘I’ll be right back’ to Jughead before taking off after the redhead. Barely registering the fact that Veronica is a few paces ahead of her and Betty a little ways behind her.

 

Jamie enters the locker room to see Veronica attempting to comfort a sobbing Cheryl. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Jamie walks in and crouches in front of the redhead.

 

 “He was supposed to come back.” Cheryl sobs “I’m alone.”

“You’re not.” Jamie says quietly “It may feel like that, and trust me I know better than anyone how it feels to lose someone…but you’re not alone Cheryl.” She says, Cheryl looks up from her where her face is buried in her hands and into Jamie’s eyes.

 

“Will it ever get better?” she asks, tears streaming down her face “Is it always going to hurt like this.” Jamie bites her lip, feeling her eyes begin to water at the pain she sees reflected in Cheryl’s eyes. The same she sees in her own when she looks in the mirror some mornings. 

 

“I don’t know.” Jamie sighs, Cheryl lets out another sob before launching herself into the short haired girl's arms as Veronica continues to rub her back soothingly. Jamie meets Veronica’s eyes over Cheryl’s shoulder, before they flicker to Betty whose standing in the doorway of the locker room awkwardly. Betty gives her a small smile before turning and walking out. Returning to the game and to hopefully ease everyone’s worries about Cheryl.

 

It wasn’t until an hour or so into the game did Jamie and Veronica finally convince Cheryl to let Jamie take her home. After having the redhead promise to call Veronica if she needed anything, the New Yorker finally allowed herself to be practically pushed out of the locker room to get back to the game.

 

The car ride to Cheryl’s was filled with an awkward yet understanding silence. Jamie’s eyes flicker every so often, over to where the redhead is redoing her makeup in the mirror, wondering if she should say anything or not.

 

“You can stop sneaking glances at me.” Cheryl snaps quietly as she puts her lip-gloss away “I’m not going to break down again.”

“I know.” Jamie says, her eyes now firmly trained on the road as the two fall back into silence. They were just pulling up to the Blossom Estate when Cheryl decides to speak.

 

“Thank you… for coming after me.” She says, Jamie shrugs as she pulls into the driveway.

“It was the right thing to do… and I know how it feels.”

“I’m sorry for what I said about your brother.” Cheryl apologizes as the car pulls to a stop in front of the house.

 

“So am I.” Jamie says, Cheryl gives her a small smile before stepping out of the car. “Cheryl!” Jamie calls before the other girl could close the door. “If you ever want to or need to talk about… anything… you can talk to me.”

 

“Thanks for the ride.” The red headed cheerleader says with a small sad smile before closing the car door. Jamie waits until she gets into the house safely before pulling away.

 

* * *

 

About two hours later Betty and Veronica sit in Pop Tate’s diner, having finally made up and decided to get milkshakes to celebrate. Betty with an old fashioned vanilla and Veronica with a double chocolate.

 

“Can we make a vow?” Veronica says as she plays with her straw nervously

“Sure.” Betty says easily as she sips her shake.

“That no matter what, no boy will ever come between us again.” She asks with a smirk “Deal?”

 

“Deal.” Betty agrees with a small smile as they clink their glasses together. Veronica smiles and leans down to sip her drink. Her eyes somehow falling onto Jamie who's sitting in a corner booth, reading her book, with a half filled Oreo milkshake in front of her. Betty follows her gaze and smirks when she sees who caught the brunette’s attention.

 

“Should we add girls to the deal too?” she asks teasingly

“What?” Veronica says, having not really been paying attention as her eyes snap back to Betty.

“I see how you look at Jamie.” Betty says her smirk growing into a smile

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Veronica says playing confused, as she sips her shake. Seeing Betty’s disbelieving look, she rolls her eyes. “Fine I like her.” She sighs “BUT, she doesn’t feel the same way. Not anymore. Not after...” she grumbles dejectedly as she looks back over at Jamie. She couldn’t help but smile at the small crinkle in her forehead that she always got when she got deeply invested into a book.

 

“That would be where your wrong.” Betty says, hearing that Veronica snaps to attention.

“What do you mean?” she asks confused “She’s the one who told me that we should just be friends.”

 

“That maybe what she said but she doesn’t mean it.” The blonde says with a shrug.

“Okay, I’m confused.”

“The way she looks at you? It’s the exact same way you look at her.”

“Yeah, okay.” Veronica sighs as she takes a sip of her shake “Even if I believed that. And that’s a very strong IF… how exactly am I supposed to react to that?”

 

“Just be her friend.” Betty says with a shrug “And then slowly work your way up to something more.” Veronica rolls her eyes with a mumbled ‘Yeah right.’. Sighing, Betty turns in her seat so she’s facing the short haired brunette.

 

“Jamie!” Betty calls across the diner, once the other girl looks up from her book the blonde waves her over.

 

“What are you doing?” Veronica hisses as Betty turns back around with a wide smile.

“Slay your dragons, Veronica Lodge, one by one.” She whispers, repeating the same words Veronica told her a few days before. “Hey Jamie.” Betty says a little too loudly when the girl comes to a stop at their table.

 

“Hey Betty, Veronica.” Jamie says as she looks at them with furrowed brows. “What’s going on?”

 

“Me and Veronica here were wondering if you wanted to sit with us?” Betty asks, Jamie’s eyes flicker between the two girls.

“You were?” both of them nod “Umm yeah sure…” she says awkwardly

“Great!” Betty says happily before shooting Veronica a not so subtle look, the brunette glares at the blonde before scooting over in her seat so Jamie could sit.

 

The three girls fall into an easy conversation, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. They all look up when they hear the diner door ring to see Jughead and Archie walk in laughing about something, both boys stop and look at them. Veronica and Jamie give her a look, basically telling her that its her decision on whether or not that they were allowed to sit with them.

 

“Would you guys like to join us?” Betty asks with a small smile, her and Archie staring awkwardly at one another.

 

“Yes, but only if your treating.” Jughead says, breaking it. He grabs a chair and pulls it to the side of the table and sits down, the back of the chair facing his chest while Archie slides into the booth next to Betty.

 

“Veronica Lodge.” Veronica introduces herself to the newcomer.

“Jughead Jones. The third.” He says as he crosses his arms over the top of the chair. Veronica laughs at his introduction while Jughead sends Jamie a knowing wink that has the girl rolling her eyes. And just like that, at least in that moment, it seemed like all was right with the world. That there weren’t two brothers dead and a murderer running lose. They were just kids with no idea of what the future held in store for them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days the whole town was buzzing with the news of Cheryl Blossom’s arrest. Most of them believing that it was Cheryl who murdered her brother, which wasn’t too hard to believe since she was the last one to see Jason alive.

 

“So are you a suspect now?” Veronica asks Kevin, they were all sitting in the lounge discussing Jason Blossom’s murder case.

 

“My dad says we all are, including me.” Kevin says as he takes a bite of his twizzler.

“Not me, girl. I don’t know these people.” Veronica says

“Me neither I got back the day after Jason’s murder.” Jamie points out from where she’s sitting reading her book.

 

“Guys, should we maybe re-binge ‘Making a Murderer’ on Netflix tonight?” Kevin asks excitedly

 

“Sorry. Cant. Gotta stay late to work on the paper.” Betty says with a chuckle.

“I just don’t want to.” Jamie shrugs not sparing a glance from her book.

“Count me out, too.” Veronica says “I’ve got a date tonight.”

“You do?” Jamie asks as she slowly sets her book down.

“Which Riverdale hottie made the cut?” Kevin asks, before she could answer they all turn when they hear a voice come from behind them.

 

“Hey Vee-lo, I’ll swing by the Pembrooke to pick you up at 8?” Chuck asks as he puts on his coat. Jamie feels a fire ignite at the bottom of her stomach, her hands tightening around her book.

 

“I’ll be waiting.”  
“Cool.” Chuck says before walking out, Reggie and Moose following from behind.

“Chuck Clayton?” Betty questions

“You’re going on a date with Chuck?” Kevin asks scandalized

“He’s kind of a player.” Betty warns

 

“Who cares? He’s the hottest of hot, and he’s the varsity football coach’s son.” Kevin argues, none of them seeming to notice Jamie who was quietly fuming in the corner as Kevin continues. “In Riverdale, that’s like dating a Kennedy.” Veronica smirks as she sips her coffee. Jamie forces herself to take a deep breath and to push the green eyed monster back to the depths where it belongs before picking up her book and attempting to read. Although the words seem to float around the page, meaningless, as her mind drifts back to the thought of Veronica and Chuck together.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Jamie sits in a booth at Pops with her book in her hand and a plate of fries in front of her. Although neither of those things hold her attention as she glares out the window. She jumps when she feels someone climb into the booth across from her, to see Jughead. Seeing his smirking face, she rolls her eyes and turns back to her book.

 

“What’cha doing?” he asks, smirk still in place.

“Reading.” She answers shortly making his smirk grow.

 

“Really? Cause it looked like you were glaring at the window.” He asks as he steals some fries off the plate that was in front of her. “But why would you be glaring at the window?” he asks rhetorically, before looking out said window and letting out a dramatic gasp when he sees Veronica and Chuck, in Chuck’s car making out. “Why it's not the window… It's what’s outside the window!” Jamie lifts her head from the book and glares at him causing the dark haired boy to chuckle. “So I take it that you're not handling this ‘Just be friends’ thing well?” he asks as he steals more fries.

 

“I’m handling it fine.” Jamie grumbles as she attempts to turn back to her book

“Mm Hmm.” Jughead says around a mouthful of fries, continuing once he swallows. “You see, I would believe you but your glaring tells me otherwise.”

 

“I’m just a concerned friend whose looking after another friend.” She says stubbornly.

“Yeah okay.” Jughead says with a roll of his eyes as he picks up some more fries “And I’m the Pope.” He says before shoving them into his mouth. Jamie shakes her head in disgust before turning back to her book, her eyes flickering out the window in time to see the taillights of Chuck’s car driving out of Pop’s parking lot.

 

* * *

 

“Hey! Jamie!”

 

Jamie looks up from where she’s trading out her books when she hears someone call her name, to see Betty practically running towards her.

“Hey Betts, what’s up?” Jamie asks as she closes her locker.

“Have you seen Veronica?”

“No… why is everything alright?” she asks worriedly

“…You haven’t heard?” the blonde asks nervously

“Heard what?” Jamie asks, a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She watches as Betty pulls out her phone and swipes through a few things before showing her the screen. Jamie takes the phone in her hand and looks at it. It was a picture of Chuck and Veronica, the brunette had a syrup filter on her face. She feels a fire alight in her stomach, but this time its not one of jealousy but one of pure anger.

 

“It's all over the school.” Betty says quietly “She confronted Chuck this morning and I haven’t seen her since.”

 

Jamie feels her heart break at the nasty comments people were writing about the brunette, and her anger only continues to grow. Taking a deep and shaky breath to try and calm herself she shakily hands the phone back to Betty.

 

“I’ll find her.” Jamie says, keeping her voice even “I’ll let you know when I do, okay?”

 

Veronica had avoided her friends the rest of the day, not being able to deal with the pitiful and worried looks they kept sending her. It had been tiring, avoiding her friends while simultaneously fending off the rumor mill of bored teenagers. Veronica did feel bad though, she had caught Jamie’s eye throughout the day and knew that the girl wanted to talk to her but she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t bare to even imagine what Jamie thought of her. So she avoided her as she did with the rest of her friends. Until the end of the day came and she was the first one out of that school and on her way home as quick as possible.

 

Which brings her to the now, sitting in her dinning room attempting to focus on her homework. Attempt being the key word as she soon found herself distracted by social media and reading the hateful comments that people were writing about her. Veronica jumps when she hears the sound of knocking on her door, wiping away the tears that have somehow slipped past her defenses she walks over to the door. She lets out a sigh when she looks through the peephole to see Jamie standing there, knowing she wasn’t going to give up she opens the door.

 

“Hey.” Jamie says with a small smile.

“Hi.” Veronica says, somehow managing to keep her voice steady. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to invite you over for a movie and ice-cream.”

“I can’t. I have homework.”

“Homework that you’re not doing.” Jamie points out, Veronica locks her jaw “I heard what happened today.” She says softly 

 

“Yeah? You and the rest of the school.” Veronica says sadly as she leans against the door frame as she looks down at the carpet.

 

“I also saw Chuck today.” Jamie says, Veronica looks up in interest “Betty had to hold me back from beating the crap out of him.”

“Betty?” Veronica says with a chuckle “Held you back?”

 

“Well… more like talked me down.” Jamie says with a small smile, happy when she sees one on Veronica’s as well. “I know how hard of a day you had. So how about ice cream?” she asks “Take your mind off all this crap.” She says, Veronica stares at the girl for a moment, as if weighing her options.

 

“Fine.” Veronica agrees finally making Jamie smile “Just let me grab my phone.”

“Nope.” Jamie says popping the P “No phones allowed.”  
“And what if my mom needs me?” Veronica challenges with a raise of an eyebrow, Jamie just smirks.

 

“Well lucky for you I caught your mom outside when she was leaving for work and told her that you’ll be over mine.”

 

“And you just...assumed I would agree to go over your place?” Veronica asks, her eyebrow never lowering. Jamie shrugs.

“I can be very convincing.” She says with a smile, Veronica shakes her head and laughs.

“Fine.” She says as she closes the door behind her. “Lead the way.” Jamie grins opens her apartment door for the other girl.

 

“After you, M’lady.” Jamie says with a mock bow. Veronica chuckles as she walks past the short haired girl.

“You’re such a dork.” She laughs as she walks into the apartment, Jamie grinning as she follows from behind. Veronica studies the apartment while Jamie walks into the kitchen.

 

The two apartments were similar to each other, both the same size and open spaced. Although one thing that was different was the flooring. While Veronica’s apartment was a mixture of carpet and hard word, Jamie’s was all wood flooring, a Cali Bamboo type of coloring. When you first walk in you are greeted to the living room, in front of a 65inch flat screen sits a dark suede L-shaped couch with a dark brown coffee table in front of it. A few feet behind and to the left of the living room is the dinning room with floor to ceiling windows. Where a 8 person dinning table sits. To the right of the dinning room and directly behind the living room is the kitchen. A counter with three stools underneath is closest to her, allowing her to look into the kitchen where Jamie is currently rummaging through the freezer. The Kitchen has a granite counter tops and top of the line appliances, with an island in the middle.

 

There was some artwork hung around the apartment, as well as some photographs. Although Veronica could barely make out their faces from where she was standing on the other side of the counter but she assumed they were of Jamie’s family. She’s broken out of her musings when she hears the other girl speak.

 

“So which do you prefer? I only got Ben&Jerry’s soo do you want Brownie batter core which is chocolate and vanilla ice creams with fudge brownies and a brownie batter core. Orrrrr do you want Mint Chocolate cookie which is peppermint ice cream with chocolate sandwich cookies?” Jamie asks as she turns away from the freezer to face the brunette.

 

Veronica pulls her eyes away from the apartment to look at the other girl.

“I’ll take the Brownie batter core than we can switch?” Jamie grins and nods her head.

 

“Sounds good.” She says as she grabs the pints, closes the freezer and grabs two spoons. “I figured we can watch a movie in my room so we can be more comfortable than the couch.” Veronica nods and follows the other girl past the kitchen and down a hallway. Passing two other rooms along the way to Jamie’s, which sits at the end of the hallway.

 

Jamie walks into her room first and sets the ice cream down on the bedside table, either not noticing or ignoring the way Veronica’s eyes look over every inch of her room. Veronica feels her heart break slightly when she sees the short haired girl’s room. It was bare beside the essential things, white walls with nothing hanging from them beside a TV. In fact the only thing Veronica see to make her believe that this was even Jamie’s room was the giant bookcase against the wall and a picture frame on her bedside table. Her eyes drift back over to the girl in question, seeing her sitting on top of her bed scrolling through Netflix on her TV, trying to act like she hadn’t been glancing over at the brunette every few seconds.

 

“So… didn’t take you for the type to do yoga.” Veronica says with a smirk as she climbs onto the bed next to the girl, having seen the yoga mat in the corner. “I always assumed you to be more of the… kickboxing or weightlifting type.”

 

“Well you know what they say when you assume things about people.” Jamie says as she shoots the brunette a smirk. “And I do weight lift and box occasionally.” She says casually, Veronica feels a heat pool in her stomach at the thought of a sweaty Jamie. The brunette is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears Jamie ask what she wants to watch, completely oblivious to the effect she has on her.

 

“Comedy?” Veronica asks as she scoots herself back into the headboard until she's leaning against it. “I really need a pick me up.” She says, Jamie nods and clicks on Miss Congeniality before scooting back as well. Veronica raises an eyebrow at the choice, Jamie shrugs and shoves a spoonful of mint chocolate cookie. Veronica shakes her head with a chuckle before turning back to the TV, spooning some of her own ice cream into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Thea walks into the apartment, exhausted from being at the club most of the night. All she wanted to do was sleep, but even in her sleep filled mind she knew something was off.  The Apartment was quite, and yes she knows that at 2:30 am homes are usually quite, but most homes don’t have a sister who suffers from night terrors and who will wake up their siblings with their cries from a nightmare or grunts from a midnight workout. Setting her purse on the kitchen counter, Thea makes her way down the hallway and towards Jamie’s room.

 

Hearing music coming from inside, she cracks the door open and peeks through, her eyes widening in surprise and mouth gaping in shock at what she sees. Not just at the fact that her sister was actually sleeping peacefully, in her bed for once, but also because of a shorter brunette girl that seemed to be curled into her sister’s side. Smiling, she pushes the door open a little more and steps in. Quietly moving around the melted containers of ice cream, she grabs the remote and shuts off the TV which is playing what she thinks is the ending credits of Princess Diaries. Deciding not the touch anything else, she quietly exits the room, smiling at her sleeping sister one last time before shutting the light off and closing the door behind her. Chuckling, she makes her way back to her room, first she’ll sleep than she’ll tease her sister about the mystery girl in her bed.

 

* * *

 

Veronica wakes up first, the early morning sun shinning into her eyes. She looks around confused, not recognizing where she is or why there is a body underneath her, but quickly relaxes when last night's events come back to her.  Slowly lifting her head from where it lays against Jamie’s chest she looks down at the sleeping girl. A small smile gracing her lips at the peaceful look on her face, making the girl actually look her age. When Jamie was awake she always had this guarded look on her face and her eyes would sometimes shine with a darkness that could only be from experiencing whatever hell she had been through the last two years. Reaching up she gently brushes a few stray hairs out of Jamie’s face, her smile growing a little more when Jamie’s brows furrow at the movement. Leaning down she lightly presses her lips to the shorter haired girl’s cheek before slowly and gently climbing out of the bed, making sure not to wake the other girl as she does so. Reaching down Veronica grabs her shoes, that she had kicked off sometime in the middle of their second movie, from the floor. Smiling one last time at Jamie’s sleeping form before quietly slipping out of the room to go back to her apartment. Knowing that she had to get ready for school.

 

* * *

 

Jamie wakes up about an hour later to the sound of her alarm, groaning she reaches over and swipes her phone. Sighing in relief when the alarm quiets, she stays in her bed for a couple of seconds before sitting up in confusion. Realizing that she was in her bed and had actually slept through the night with no nightmares. The confusion soon gives way when she remembers last night's events, her and Veronica had stayed up late binge watching movies. Looking over to the side of the bed she sees that Veronica was gone along with her shoes, meaning that she must have left earlier this morning.

 

Sighing, she climbs out of her bed and begins to go through her morning routine of a few yoga poses and a small workout before showering and dressing in a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black jeans, white converse and her leather jacket. Picking up her bag, phone and the empty containers of ice cream she exits her room and heads for the kitchen. Setting her bag down on the counter by Thea’s purse and tosses the containers in the trash while shoving her phone in her back pocket she moves around the kitchen with practiced ease. Turning on the coffee pot for her sister while she puts a bagel in the toaster for herself.

 

The toaster dings just as the sound of Thea shuffling around in her room can be heard down the hall. Jamie rushly tosses the two bagel pieces onto a napkin, as to not burn her fingers, and begins to spread butter on it. Glancing up in time to see her sister walk into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, dressed in plaid boxer shorts and an old t-shirt. Thea mumbles a tired good morning around a yawn as she makes herself some coffee, before walking to sit at the counter. Jamie looks up from her bagel when she feels eyes on her, to see Thea staring at her.

 

“What?” Jamie asks cautiously as she returns to buttering her bagel.

“Nothing.” Thea says innocently as she sips her coffee, smirking before she continues “It's just that I was surprised to see you sleeping in your bed last night.” Hearing that Jamie pauses.

 

“Yeah.” Jamie says as she resumes buttering.

“Mmm Hmmm.” Thea hums with another sip of coffee “I was also surprised to see a girl in said bed with you.” She says smirking once again, Jamie sighs as she sets the butter knife down and looks up at her sister.

 

“Nothing happened.” Jamie says evenly, Thea rolls her eyes.

“Well yeah, I got that by the fact that you two were still fully clothes.” She says, continuing after a few seconds “Sooo this girl…” she trails off wanting to know everything, Jamie lets out another tired sigh.

 

“Her name is Veronica. She is our neighbor and my friend. Some…stuff happened at school yesterday and she was upset so I invited her over to watch movies and eat ice cream.” Jamie quickly explains.

 

“And you two just fell asleep?”

“Yes.” Thea studies her sister for a moment before smirking and taking a sip of her coffee.

“You like her.” She states more than asks

“We’re just friends.” Jamie says with a roll of her eyes as she folds a napkin around her bagel.

“Maybe… but you want to be more than friends.”

“No.” Jamie denies “I’m the one who told her that we should just be friends.”

 

“Oh so there is something there!” Thea says triumphantly, Jamie rolls her eyes and grabs her bag. 

“I got to get to school.” She grumbles as she walks around the counter, Thea laughs and sings ‘Jamie and Veronica sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.’ while her sister storms out of the apartment with a blush coloring her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

The school was still rumbling with rumors of Veronica and Chuck, Jamie had seen the brunette earlier in the day and she had seemed better than the day before, if not still pissed.

 

It was nearing lunch time when it happened, Jamie and Betty were talking by Jamie’s locker. Betty thought that this whole thing with Chuck was bigger than just Veronica and wanted to investigate it more, Jamie thought that it was worth a shot. The girls are pulled out of their conversation when they hear the sound of Veronica’s voice floating down the hallway. Sharing a look, the two girls head towards the sound of the commotion to see Veronica standing in front of three jocks telling them off. The hallway empty of all students and teachers except for them. From what they got out of it apparently, they had been harassing some girl and Veronica had stepped in. Jamie watches from her place next to Betty when she sees Veronica turn to head down the hallway, when one of the Jocks begin to walk after her, Jamie immediately straightens.

 

“Well what about you?” the jock says, Sam she thinks his name is. “We all heard about the sticky maple you let Chuck give you… how about you and me tonight?” he asks while the two jocks behind him laugh. Veronica’s eyes flare as she turns on her heel and steps up to the jock.

 

“Listen here you little-“ Veronica begins only to be cut off by the jock.

“Oh.. feisty. I like it.” He says with a smirk and pulls her closer to him. Veronica tries to push him off but he just laughs at her attempts.

“Let go of me.” Veronica growls but even from where she was standing Jamie could see the fear in her eyes, seeing red she moves forward.

 

“What are you too good for us now, princess?” Sam laughs

“She said to let her go.” Jamie growls, her eyes dark.

“Jamie…” Veronica breathes in both relief and worriment. The three jocks laugh.

“What are you going to do Castaway?” Sam says

“How about you let her go and find out?” Jamie says, discretely cracking the knuckles in her hands. Sam laughs and lets go of Veronica who quickly takes a few steps back.

 

“I think Castaway here is a little jealous.” Sam laughs as he takes a few steps forward, Jamie stands her ground. “How about you come over my place instead?”

 

“Uninterested.” Jamie says easily “Now why don’t you and your two lackeys walk away before someone gets hurt.” Sam laughs and turns to look at his friends who laugh with him, albeit a little uneasily. Turning back around he reaches out to take her arm, Jamie glares and moves her arm out of the way.

 

“I’ll tell you this once. Don’t touch me.” Jamie says, Sam growls and goes to reach for her again, not wanting to seem weak in front of his friends. As soon as his fingers brush her jacket, Jamie grabs his wrist and twists him around. Slams him against the locker face first, arm pinned behind his back. Sam lets out a grunt of pain when Jamie puts pressure on his wrist.

 

“Move and I’ll break it.” She warns, effectively stopping the two others from helping their friend. “Now listen up. If I find out that _any_ of you ever thinks that it's okay to lay a hand on a girl when she says no. I’ll be back.” She says “Is that understood?” she asks adding more pressure to his wrist making the jock whimper in pain before nodding his head. “Good. Now I suggest you three get to class.” Jamie says before releasing him, Sam falls to the ground cradling his wrist while his two friends run off without him. Jamie turns to where Betty and Veronica are watching her shocked. “You guys okay?” she asks as she begins to walk towards her friends. Both girls nod.

 

“Jamie watch out!” Betty warns, Jamie turns and ducks just in time to miss the fist come flying at her face. With a loud bang, that seemed to echo down the hallways, flesh hit metal. Sam fell to the ground holding his hand with a cry of pain.

 

“You crazy bitch! I think you broke my hand!” he yells as he stares down at his hand. And of course, that was the moment a teacher finally decided to show up and intervene in the whole situation.

 

“Queen. Lodge. Cooper. Office now!” the teacher yells as she helps Sam up.

“But we didn’t-“ Betty begins to protest but a swift glare from the teacher quiets her.

 

* * *

 

They had been sitting in the office through 5th period entirely and now currently 6th as they wait for their parents/guardians to show. Jamie, Veronica, and Betty were sitting in the three chairs in front of the Principal’s desk. Sam sat off to the side, pouting, holding ice to his hand while the Principal and the teacher who intervened whisper to one another back and forth in the corner.

 

Betty shifts in her chair nervously, even though she didn’t do anything. Veronica is next to her giving off a vibe of uncaring although on the inside she felt what Betty showed. All the while Jamie sat in the third chair, twirling a pen in between her fingers like she was sitting anywhere else than the Principles office and she didn’t just get into a fight.

 

“How are you so calm?” Betty whispers nervously to the short haired brunette, Jamie shrugs as she stops twirling her pen.

 

“What Sam did to Veronica was sexual assault. I acted out of self-defense and you didn’t do anything.” Jamie explains “They can’t pin this on us.” She says before glancing over at Sam who adverts his eyes “If anything it’ll be on him.”

 

“No talking.” The Principal barks at them, Jamie rolls her eyes and resumes twirling her pen.

After what felt like an eternity, their parents/guardians finally show up, luckily all at the same time. Alice Cooper, Hermione Lodge, Thea Queen and Sam’s father walk in.

 

“Mrs. Cooper, Ms. Lodge, Ms. Queen and Mr. Smith. Thank you for coming.” Principal Weatherbee says as he takes a seat at his desk while the teacher stands on his right. “Now we seemed to have had an…misunderstanding between two of our students.”

 

Jamie looks up to see her sister looking at her with a mixture of frustration and worriment, knowing that they’ll need to talk later she turns back to the conversation at hand.

 

“Misunderstanding?” Mr. Smith says angrily “I get a call at my work telling me that my son got his hand broken by some snot nosed rich kid. I’d say we have a little bit more than a misunderstanding.”

 

“I didn’t break his hand. He punched a locker.” Jamie says with a roll of her eyes.

“Hold on. What exactly happened?” Thea says putting the breaks on the conversation.

“There seemed to be a disagreement between Veronica and Sam-“ the Teacher begins, Betty scoffs.

 

“Disagreement?” Betty says “He was sexually assaulting Veronica!” she yells

“He what?!” Hermione says loudly and turns to her daughter while Mr. Smith turns to glare at his son who bows his head.

 

“I wouldn’t put it like-“ the teacher attempts to calm the situation

“What happened?” Alice asks, completely ignoring the teacher. When the three girls recount the incident all three women turn and glare at the boy.

 

“And where were the teachers during all this?!” Hermione asks outraged

“In class. Where these four were supposed to be.” Weatherbee says with a hard look at the three girls.

“And no one heard the commotion of a fight?” Thea asks with a raised eyebrow, the teacher turns red and beings to stutter.

 

“I think we’re done for the day.” Alice says “Come on, Betty. We’re going home.” She says, the blonde cheerleader quickly stands from her seat and begins to follow her mother out. Alice stops just outside of the doorway and turns towards the Principal. “I would also like to inform you that this story will be placed on the front page of the Register. By tomorrow morning the whole town will know about how this school handles sexual harassment.” She says before leaving.

 

“You’ll be hearing from my lawyers about charges.” Hermione says “Come on, Veronica.” She says as the two Lodge’s exit.

 

“If I were you, I suggest lawyering up quick.” Thea says as the Queen’s follow after the Lodge’s. Leaving both Sam, his father, the Principal and the Teacher in a nervous and shocked silence.

 

* * *

 

Jamie sighs as she walks into the apartment, setting down her bag, she sits at the counter and watches as Thea attempts to open a bottle of wine.

 

“You know it's only 2 right?” Jamie asks

“Yeah well it's 5’oclock somewhere.” Thea grunts as the wine opens with a pop. Taking out a glass, Thea fills it to to the middle before taking a sip. Letting out a sigh as the liquid spills over her tongue. The two sisters sit there in silence for a minute, neither one of them talking as Thea sips her wine. Mulling over what she wants to say.

 

“Whatever you want to say. Say it.” Jamie sighs, having seen the look in her eyes as soon as Thea had walked into the office.

“I understand why you did what you did, and I’m proud that you stood up for your friend.” Thea says slowly as she sets down her glass “But…I am worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” Jamie says, immediately becoming guarded. Thea sighs.

 

“I know you think so…” she says “But everything you do says that your not.” Thea says, quickly continuing before Jamie could but in. “You’ve barely slept a whole night without nightmares or needing to work yourself into exhaustion in order to sleep. You don’t sleep in your bed, instead choosing to put a blanket and a pillow on the floor and sleep there with the window wide open. And you’ve been reading the same book for who knows how long!”

 

“I can’t-…Thea…” Jamie says, struggling to put her words in order. Thea reaches out and places her hand overtop her her younger sisters.

 

“I can only imagine what you’ve been through and how hard it must be for you to adjust being back.” Thea says “But I thought that we agreed that you need to start living instead of surviving and it seems to me that your still stuck in whatever hell you were in.” she says “…I think that you should talk to someone about this.”

 

“No.” Jamie says with a shake of her head as she pulls her hands out from under her sisters.

“Jamie…” Thea sighs “It's not healthy what you're doing. I’m worried about you.”

“Well then don’t be.” Jamie says back “Your never here anyways. And I know that you are working on the club cause its opening soon but you're never here. We barely even see each other during the week.”

 

“Don’t turn this back around on me.”

“It's true! You say your worried about me but how can you be when you're never home!”

“And I’m sorry for that but I-“

“-working at the club I know.” Jamie interrupts with a huff, Thea’s eyes narrow.

 

“Do you know how hard it was when you, Ollie and dad disappeared?!” Thea asks, tears coming to her eyes. “Mom locked herself in her room and refused to talk to anyone. So I had to handle everything on my own… so I buried myself in my work and I am sorry that I haven’t been here but that doesn’t excuse the fact that I am still worried about you!”

 

* * *

 

Veronica sighs as she walks out of her apartment she finally got her mother to calm down enough to get her to stop raving about suing the school and Sam for everything they got. After convincing her that she was fine and that she doesn’t have to be worried about her, as well as convince her mother to allow her to go meet up with Betty. Which is where she was heading now, only to stop when she hears muffled yelling coming from Jamie’s apartment but not being able to hear what they were yelling about. She was about to continue on her way and give the two sisters their privacy when the door swings open.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Jamie shouts back before turning and closing the door, the girl stops short when she sees Veronica standing there. “Hi.”

“Hey…” Veronica says slowly, noting the hard and slightly glassy look in Jamie’s eye “Everything okay?” she asks carefully.

“Yeah everything’s fine.” Jamie answers a little too quickly “Where are you heading out to?”

“Oh um Betty says that she found something that she wanted me to see.” Veronica says, adding after a minute. “Do you want to come with?”

 

“Sure. I’ll drive.” Jamie says easily before they make their way to the elevator. The ride down to the car was filled with an awkward silence. Well awkward on Veronica’s part since she didn’t know what to say to the other girl. Jamie, on the other hand, was still stewing about what her and her sister were arguing about.

 

“I’m sorry if I got you in trouble with your sister.” Veronica apologizes once they climb into the car, not being able to take the silence any longer.

 

“Don’t be.” Jamie sighs “It had nothing to do with what happened at School.” She says as she starts the vehicle and begins to pull out of the parking garage. “So where are we heading?” sensing that Jamie doesn’t want to talk about whatever the two sisters had been fighting about, Veronica accepts the change in subject.

 

“The school.”

“What could Betty possibly need to show us at the school?” Jamie asks confused, Veronica shrugs.

 

* * *

 

Veronica and Jamie walk into school, happy that the school day was over and there weren’t too many students walking around beside the few who had to stay for after-school activities. The two girls come to a stop in the doorway of the Newspaper room when they see Betty sitting there with a few other girls.

 

“The stories bigger than we thought.” Betty says, seeing their questioning looks. “I started asking around, to see if what happened to you happened to anyone else, and if anyone would go on record.”

 

“I will. 100%” one of the girls speaks up, Jamie recognizes her from one of her classes as Ethel.

“Okay.” Betty says giving the girl a small smile before turning back to her friends “It's five guys on the football team. Chuck and his posse.” She says “Ethel was about to tell us…”

 

“One day last year, Chuck and I talked in the library for 10 minutes. I helped him with a pre-cal problem, and nothing happened.” Ethel explains “But the next day, he…he started telling people that I let him do stuff to me. Like, sex stuff.” She says shakily “And then he or one his goons, wrote ‘sloppy seconds’ on my locker.”

 

“Yes. Yes, we’ve all heard your tragic origin story.” A voice says from behind them, they all turn to see Cheryl standing in the doorway.

“I’m so, so sorry, Ethel. That’s horrible.” Betty says, completely ignoring the red headed cheerleader.

 

“Not as horrible as being a suspect in your own brother’s torture-murder case, but we all have our crosses.” Cheryl interrupts yet again, Jamie sighs and rolls her eyes. Cheryl smiles and turns to Jamie. “Jamie… I heard you got into a fight today. Broke Sam Smith’s hand. I have to say I’m impressed.”

 

“Don’t be.” Jamie says “He punched the locker.”

“Potato, Patato.” Cheryl says before turning back to the group of girls, smile wiped from her face. “River Vixen practice starts in five minutes, sluts, so…”

 

“They’re ruining our lives and to them its just a game.” Ethel interrupts “They keep score and-“

“-Wait what do you mean keep score?” Veronica cuts her off

“Each conquest earns them points.” Ethel explains “They keep track in some secret playbook.”

“Okay, we have to talk to Weatherbee.” Betty says

 

“What’s the point? He’s not going to do anything.” Jamie says “You saw how he handled everything this morning. He tried to pin it on us.”

“She’s right.” Ethel says “I tried and he said that he didn’t find anything.”

“So we get some proof.” Betty says “Something he can’t dismiss.”

“Proof of what, Nancy Drew?” Cheryl buts in “That boys will be boys? And that playbook reeks of suburban legend.”

 

“How would you know, Cheryl?” Veronica asks, calling her out.

“Because, Frida Shallow, before he died my brother was co-captain of the football team with Chuck.” Cheryl says “And Jason never mentioned it, and he never would’ve allowed it.”

 

“Okay, well, I never met your brother, but I’m not lying about what happened to me.” Veronica says “And Ethel’s not lying. And proof or no proof, book or no book, I am going scorched earth on these privileged, despicable miscreants.” Veronica says, going full ice queen as she steps closer to the red head. “You wanna get caught in that backdraft, Cheryl?” she asks “Call me, or any of theses beautiful, young, strong, intelligent women…’slut’. One. More. Time.”

 

Jamie bites back a smirk when she sees the uneasiness in Cheryl’s eyes.

“Fine.” Cheryl growls out “Vixen practice in five. Be there or you're all off the team.” She threatens with a glare before walking out.

“So…” Veronica says as she turns back to the girls “How are we going to find this book?”

“First we need to find out where it's hidden.” Jamie says

“I might know someone who could help.” Ethel says shyly

“Okay, then we’ll meet back here in an hour to figure out our next move.” Betty says as she stands from the desk she had been sitting on “But for now, we have cheer practice.”

 

After that, the girls all disperse and go their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

Jamie, Veronica, and Betty all sit in the newspaper room, an hour later as planned. Betty sitting at her desk working on the article she was going to publish about everything that had been going on. While Jamie and Veronica sit in on the other side of the desk passing Jamie’s phone back and forth, playing checkers.

  

“Hey.” A voice says causing them all to look up to see Ethel walking in with a boy in tow

“Betty, you know Trev Brown, right? Valerie’s brother?” Ethel asks, Betty nods. “He used to be on the football team.”

“But I quit.” Trev says “When I saw Chuck’s playbook. And I may know where it is.”

 

After Trev tells them where the playbook was hidden the last time he saw it, the four girls along with Kevin who insisted on being apart of something so history making, sneak down the hallways of a darkened school.

 

“Football players behaving badly, what else is new?” Veronica says as they walk down the dark and empty school hallways. “Steubenville, Glen Ridge. The coach’s son being the ringleader. I mean, just how depraved is this town?”

 

“Color me impressed.” A voice says making them all jump, they turn around to see Cheryl standing at the end of the hallway dressed in a red dress, leather jacket, thigh high boots and a choker. “A, B and E with B and V. What would your holy roller mother say about this, Betty?”

 

“What are you doing here, Cheryl?” Betty asks, Jamie rolls her eyes and makes her way over to the boy’s locker room door. Bending down she begins to pick the lock while the others continue to go back and forth with the cheerleader.

 

“And where did you get those thigh-high boots? They’re amazing.” Kevin gushes

“Trev told Valerie, who told Josie, who told Ginger, who told Tina, who told me.” Cheryl informs them as she walks over to them. “And I thought I would help out.”

 

“Help? Or derail our investigation?” Betty questions

“Get over yourself, Betty.” Cheryl says, shinning her flashlight directly into the blonde’s face.

“If you guys are done arguing. I got the door open.” Jamie interrupts as she stands up from her crouched position.

 

They all walk into the locker room and immediately head towards Chuck’s locker. As soon as they open the door, they see that Trev was right, sitting on the top shelf of the locker sat a red notebook.

 

“Trev was right. They didn’t even bother to hide it.” Jamie says as she takes the book out and begins to flip through the pages. There were pages filled with dozens of names. Flipping to the last they see Chuck’s name with a 1 by his name, following the line over they see Veronica’s written as well.

 

“New girl? Is that what I’m reduced to?” Veronica asks “9 points?”

“Better than ‘big girl’” Ethel adds pointing to her own name. “7.5 points.”

 

“Polly’s in this book…” Betty trails off when she spots her sister's name with 9 points next to it and labeled shy/reserved girl.

 

“Next to Jason’s name.” Cheryl says quietly, feeling as if she got punched in the gut. That maybe she didn’t know her brother as well as she thought she did. Betty shakes her head and walks away from the group.

 

“I’m sorry, Betty.” Veronica apologizes

“This isn’t… Jason would never…” Cheryl says still having a hard time believing that her brother was apart of something like this.

 

“It's right there, Cheryl!” Betty says, eyes glassy. “God. Your brother hurt my sister.” She says “This is what guys like Jason and Chuck think about women. We’re objects for them to abuse. And when they’re down with us, they shame us into silence. They have zero remorse for the lives they destroy.”

 

“Maybe I don’t know Jason.” Cheryl says as she shuts off her flashlight and walks away from the book.

“I’ll take a picture. We’ll show it to Weatherbee.” Veronica says as she pulls out her phone and takes a picture of the book. “It’ll be the perfect cover for your expose, Betty.”

 

“Yeah but…no. These girls deserve justice, don’t you think, Cheryl?” Betty says before walking over to Veronica “You want vengeance? You wanna go full dark, no stars, Veronica?” she asks “I’m with you.” Veronica smirks “I have a plan.”

 

* * *

 

Tomorrow night the plan was in motion.

“You sure about this?” Jamie says from where she and Veronica are sitting in her car outside of Ethel’s house. Betty having refused a ride by saying she had some stuff she needed to do but promised to meet them there. “We could just give the book to Weatherbee.”

 

“No…Betty’s right, we need to get justice.” Veronica says as she stares out the window at Ethel’s house.

 “And you're sure you don’t want me in there with you guys?” at that Veronica turns and looks at her.

“Yes. I’m sure.” She says “The whole school heard about the incident with Sam, if anything you’ll just scare him off.” Jamie rolls her eyes.

 

“Whatever.” She mumbles, Veronica smirks when she sees a slight pout forming on the other girl’s lips.

“Are you pouting?” Veronica asks

“No.” Jamie quickly denies with a scowl. “I just don’t like the idea of you being in there without backup if things go wrong.”

 

“I won't be alone, you know.” She says, smirk still in place “Betty and Ethel will be there too.”

“I know.” Jamie sighs as she leans back into her seat and looks out the window. Veronica studies the side of her face, memorizing every line and curve. She feels her heart beat speed up at the sight of the light from the street lamp reflecting off of her hair, making it look like she had a halo over her head. “Looks like Ethel is ready.” Jamie says as she turns her gaze to the brunette. Veronica quickly adverts her gaze to where Ethel is standing on her porch waving her in.

 

“Right.” Veronica sighs hoping that her blush, from almost being caught staring, isn’t visible. “Well wish me luck.” She says as she begins to open the door.

 

“You won't need it.” Jamie says “And I’ll be just down the street if you need anything, just call.” Veronica gives her a small smile and nods her head. Taking a deep breath, she begins to make her way towards Ethel’s house. Completely unaware of a certain short-haired girl’s eyes following after her.

 

Its been 30 minutes since Veronica entered the house, 10 since she saw Chuck enter. Like she told Veronica she was parked about a street down from Ethel’s. Far enough away to not draw attention to herself but close enough that she could get to the house in a matter of minutes on foot, if need be. Jamie’s attention is pulled away from the house when she catches another figure heading towards it. Knowing that Betty was supposed to arrive she doesn't think much of it until she realizes that the person walking towards the house wasn't blonde. Taking a closer look at the figure her eyes widen when she sees that the figure is, in fact, Betty. That she had just dress differently than what she usually wears. Really different. From what Jamie could tell that she was wearing an extremely short skirt and a black haired wig instead of her normal blonde hair. Anything else she may or may not be wearing was covered by a coat.

 

Pulling out her phone Jamie quickly sends a text to Veronica, making sure to give her a heads up. Not exactly too sure as to what Betty was planning or wearing.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later Jamie finally spots the girls coming out of the house and heading towards her car.

 

“Everything go okay?” Jamie asks once they climb in, Veronica in the front while Betty climbs in the back.

“Yeah. We got everything.” Betty says as Jamie turns to look at her. Jamie’s eye widen when she sees the sexy lingerie that Betty was sporting underneath her coat. Clearing her throat awkwardly she turns back around in her seat. She glances over to see Veronica give a barely noticeable shake of her head.

 

“Alrght.” Jamie sighs as she starts her car, she’s just pulling away from the house when she spots Chuck walking to his car, covered in what looks like…maple syrup?

_‘What the hell happened in that house?’_ Jamie thinks to herself as she drives away from Ethel’s house and back to Betty’s.

 

After dropping Betty off at her place, Jamie and Veronica make their way back to their apartment. 

“So…want to tell me what went down in there?” Jamie asks, not able to take the silence. Veronica sighs and pulls her rope tighter around herself.

 

“It seems that our sweet Betty has a dark side.” Veronica says, hearing that Jamie raises an eyebrow. “It was weird and kind of…scary.” She says, taking a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking again “I wasn’t scared of her… it was nothing like that.” She clarified “It was more like I was afraid of what would happen. I mean she came in and was wearing this wig and called herself Polly and I just… I wasn’t sure how far she would have gone if I wasn’t there.”

 

“But you were there.” Jamie points out “You were there, and Betty didn’t lose herself.” She says as she pulls into the garage underneath their apartment complex and pulls into her space. She takes a deep breath, putting her thoughts in order before speaking. “As for what Betty did tonight…I think that you might have witnessed some of the darkness in her.” She says, seeing the confused look on Veronica’s face she turns in her seat so she’s facing the girl before continuing. “We all have this darkness in us…shaped from the things that happened to us throughout our lives.” She says “We all have it. I might not know what caused Betty’s but she is still the same girl you knew before… you shouldn’t let what you saw tonight change what you have with her.” Jamie says, unsure if she’s telling Veronica this to save her and Betty’s friendship or to save her own when the New Yorker finally sees the darkness that she has buried inside her.

 

“Thank you.” Veronica says quietly “That actually…helped, I guess.”

“Its what I’m here for.” Jamie says with a shrug before pulling open her door, Veronica doing the same.

“You know I never did thank you for kicking Sam’s ass for me.” Veronica says as they step onto the elevator.

 “You don’t have to thank me.” Jamie says quietly “I didn’t really do anything. Also I didn’t kick his ass, I barely even touched him.”

 

“Please.” Veronica scoffs “You’re the only one who came to help me when Sam put his grubby hands on me.” She says “And as for the not kicking his ass part, I seem to remember you pinning him against the lockers and threatening to break his hand.”

 

“It was nothing.” Jamie says as the elevator doors open with a ding and the two girls walk out. “I'll see you tomorrow.” Jamie says as she turns to her door, she just puts her key into her lock when Veronica walks up beside her.

 

“Like it or not, Jamie Queen.” Veronica says, looking up at the girl with dark eyes “You. Are my hero.” She says before lightly planting her lips on Jamie’s cheek. Veronica pulls away with a smirk at seeing Jamie’s face turn as red as a tomato. Turning on her heel she walks back to her own apartment, with a sway in her hips knowing that Jamie’s wide eyes are following after her.

 

As soon as Veronica’s door closes with a click, Jamie lets out a breath, she didn't realize she had been holding. She stares at the other girl’s door for a moment almost not believing what just happened. Shaking her head clear she turns her key and walks into her apartment, just wanting to sleep and forget about her gorgeous neighbor living right across the hall from her.

 

Jamie stops just as she places her bag onto the kitchen counter when she sees that the TV was playing silently in the living room. Silently walking over she sees her sister passed out on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders while a half empty bottle of wine sits on the coffee table. Leaning down, Jamie grabs the remote and shuts the TV off before gently shaking her sisters shoulder.

 

“Hey.” Thea says, her voice groggy with sleep “What time is it?”

“Late. Why are you sleeping on the couch?” Jamie asks as she settles on the arm of the couch.

“I was watching a movie and must of fallen asleep.” Thea says around a yawn “Also I was waiting for you.”

 

“Sorry I kept you up so late.” She apologizes, Thea shakes her head and waves it off.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Thea says “And your right. I’m not home anymore, and that’s going to change. I promise.”

“You don’t-“

“-I want to.” Thea interrupts “But you have to promise me that you will talk to someone about what you’ve been through.”

 

“Thea-“ Jamie sighs

“It doesn’t have to be me…it can be anyone you want. Hell I’ll even pay for a therapist.” Jamie’s nose crinkles at that.

“I’m not going to a shrink.” Jamie says firmly

“Fine. No shrink.” Her sister nods “But you have to start letting someone in, cause what your doing now…its not healthy.” She says “And I can’t afford to lose you a second time.” Hearing that, Jamie immediately melts.

 

“Thea.” Jamie says quietly before pulling her sister into a hug “You’re not going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” Thea sighs as they pull away, wiping away some tears that somehow managed to escape. “I just worry about you.”

“I know.” Jamie sighs “I promise that I will _try_ to….talk or whatever to someone about what happened to me.”

 

“That’s all I ask.” Thea says with a small smile “Come on, I’m beat. Lets go to bed.” She says, patting her sister on the knee before standing from the couch. Jamie shakes her head with a chuckle and follows her sister’s lead.

* * *

 

 

The next day at school, Betty’s article about the ‘Book of Shame’ on the front of the school’s newspaper was one of the few things that would be talked about around town the next few days. The other being the two girls who released the story, Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper who avenged the girls on the list with what they did to Chuck. The other that would be talked about was the suspension of Chuck Clayton and Sam Smith. Sam for what he did to Veronica along with threats of a lawsuit from Hermione if he ever came near her daughter again. And Chuck Clayton for well, obvious reasons, he was suspended and kicked off the football team.

 

After everything was said and done, Betty and Cheryl met behind the bleachers of the football field and burned the book. It was also where the two girls found a small form of understanding. They both lost someone they loved the weekend of July 4th, maybe not in the same way, but it hurt all the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Betty was on a warpath, after finding out that Ms. Grundy and Archie were together at Sweetwater River the morning of July 4th, she wanted to know anything and everything about Ms. Grundy. Meanwhile, Jughead was on a warpath of his own. The place where he worked, the drive-in cinema was closing for good after an anonymous buyer made an offer to the Mayor that she couldn’t refuse.

 

Which is why Jamie, Betty, Veronica, and Kevin were all sitting in the corner booth of Pop’s listening to Jughead’s rant over the drive-in while Betty zoned out on thoughts of Archie and Grundy. The booth was set in a half circle, so they could all fit. Betty sitting on the end, then it was Jughead, Kevin, Jamie and then Veronica on the other end.

 

“Please God, no more Quentin Tarantino references.” Kevin interrupts him mid-rant, Veronica nods her head beside him as she sips her water. Things between Jamie and Veronica were…confusing, to say the least.

 

They were still friends of course, but ever since the night Veronica kissed her cheek there were times when she did things that would be considered a little more than just friends. Times such as when Veronica would sit a little too closely or for a touch to linger a little too long. What bothered Jamie the most about these moments, weren’t because they made her uncomfortable, but because she found herself melting under the New Yorker’s touch or leaning in when Veronica sat so close to her that their thighs touched. Jamie is brought out of her inner musings by the sound of Jughead’s voice.

 

“What? I’m pissed. And not just about losing my job.” He says “The Twilight drive-in should mean something to us. People should be trying to save it.”

“In this age of Netflix and VOD, do people really want to watch a movie in a car?” Veronica points out “I mean, who even goes there?”

 

“People who want to buy crack.” Kevin says bluntly causing Jamie to snicker.

“And cinephiles, and car enthusiasts.” Jughead adds “Right Betts?” Jughead asks turning to the blonde, having picked up the nickname from Jamie.

“Totally.” Betty agrees, although she hadn’t really been listening. Jamie and Veronica give her curious looks, while Jughead carries on. The blonde had been dozing out of the conversation the whole night.

 

“Anyway, because the town owns it, but didn’t invest in it.” Jughead says bitterly “So when an anonymous buyer made Mayor McCoy an offer, she couldn’t refuse-“

“-Anonymous buyer?” Veronica asks amused “What do they have to hide? No one cares.”

“I do!” Jughead says offensively, before calming down slightly “Also, you guys should all come to closing night.” He says “I’m thinking American Graffiti…or is that too obvious?”

 

“I vote for anything starring Audrey Hepburn.” Veronica says “Or Cate Blanchett.”

“Or the talented Mr. Ripley.” Kevin says

“I really don’t care.” Jamie shrugs as she sips her shake.

“Betty, your choices?” Kevin asks the blonde

 

“Everything okay, B?” Veronica asks using the nickname that they started calling each other ever since the whole thing with Chuck happened. The blonde had been, yet again, spacing out.

 

“Yeah, I’m just thinking. Um…” Betty says “Maybe Rebel without a cause?” she asks, Jughead smiles at the movie choice.

“Here you go, kids.” Hermione says as she brings them their food.

“Thanks, mom.” Veronica says, Hermione smiles at her daughter before returning to work.

“uh oh.” Jamie mutters to the New Yorker when she sees Cheryl say something to Hermione. Veronica’s eyes narrow and she gets up from the booth.

 

“Cheryl.” Veronica begins, ready to rip the red head a new one if she dared to mess with her mother. Although it seemed that her mother didn’t need her help when she holds her hand up with a ‘Honey I got this.’

 

“Cheryl, I went to school with your mother.” Hermione begins “She didn’t know the difference between having money and having class, either.” She says before walking away, leaving an angry Cheryl and amused Veronica behind.

 

Veronica smiles and returns to the booth where her friends are, sitting back down.

“I see where you get it from.” Jamie says with a chuckle, having seen what Hermione did.

“Get what from?” Veronica asks with a quirk of an eyebrow, Jamie just smirks.

 

“Well that’s an odd combo of people.” Kevin says pulling the two girls out of their own little world, They all turn to see Archie, his dad, and Ms. Grundy find a booth.

“I’ll be right back.” Betty says

“No Betty…” Jughead tries to stop her from leaving but she’s already sliding out of the booth “No. Don’t…” he says but she’s already walking away. Sighing he slides down into his seat, knowing how this will turn out. He shoots Jamie a glare for not helping him, she responds with a look that says ‘what did you want me to do?’

 

“Wait, what’s happening?” Kevin asks confused.

“It seems that everything is coming to a head.” Jamie says as she pops a few fries into her mouth, Jughead glares at her before turning and looking out the window. Biting his thumbnail, nervously.

 

“What’s happening out there? Do we know? Is it about me?” Veronica asks in a rapid succession.

“I have a strong inkling, and no.” Jughead says “Also I’d let it go.”

“Yes, but you’re you, and I’m me.” Veronica sighs “You do you, girl, I’ll be back.” She says before sliding out of the booth.

 

 

“What was it like before she got here? I honestly cannot remember.” Kevin says

“It was probably a lot more boring.” Jamie answers as she eats a few more fries.

 

A few minutes later Veronica and Archie come back inside, Betty having left when her mother pulled up outside. Veronica refused to say anything when she came back in, much to Kevin’s displeasure, stating that it wasn’t hers to tell. After another half hour of talking and eating, the group dispersed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at school, Jamie walked into the newspaper room to see Betty pacing back and forth in front of Jughead.

“How could you not tell me?” she asks “Or anyone?”

“It wasn’t mine to tell.” Jughead defends weakly

“It's illegal!” she says loudly, not wanting to be one to get yelled at Jamie begins to silently retreat out of the room.

 

“Jamie knew too!” Jughead points out, making Jamie wince and stop in place. Turning around she sees Betty looking at her with a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes.

“Jughead told me not to tell anyone!” Jamie says in defense, Jughead’s eyes narrow.

“No. You knew before I did!” he says, Jamie glares at the dark haired boy. She opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by the blonde.

“Enough.” Betty says tiredly, not wanting to hear the two go back and forth. I…I got to go.” She says before walking out.

 

“Thanks a lot.” Jamie hisses to the beanie wearing boy.

“What? I wasn’t going to be the only one going down for not telling her.” He says in defense before pulling out a stack of flyers out of his bag. “Do you want to help me hang up flyers around the school.”

 

“No.” Jamie says “You just through me under the bus, you can hang your traitorous flyers up by yourself.” She says, Jughead looks at her with a mock offended look.

 

“Well that was rude.” He says, Jamie rolls her eyes and begins to walk out of the room. “I mean I don’t really see how an inanimate object can be traitorous, either.” He adds as he follows her out, making the other girl groan.

 

* * *

 

“Hey neighbor.” Jamie says as she leans beside Veronica’s locker.

“Hey.” Veronica says with a smile as she gathers her books.

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asks bluntly, sensing that something is off.

“Nothing.” Veronica says as she closes her locker and turns to face the girl “You ready to go?”

 

Figuring that if it was important that Veronica would tell her, Jamie nods. Falling into step with one another as they walk to the school parking lot where Jamie’s car is. Talking about their day and how much they hate statistics. Well, Jamie was doing most of the talking, Veronica seemed to be thinking something over.

 

“Are you sure your okay?” Jamie asks as they pull out the parking lot.

“Yeah…its just…” Veronica sighs tiredly “Something Cheryl said to me earlier and I’ve been running it through my head all day and I still don’t understand it.”

 

“Anything I can help with?”

“…what do you know about the Southside serpents?” Veronica asks, Jamie turns to look at the girl to make sure she heard her right.

“I know that their bad news and usually stay on the Southside of the town. Why?” Jamie asks as she turns back to the road.

 

“Cheryl said she saw my mom arguing with one of them outside in the alley behind Pop’s.”

“Could she be lying?”

“She had a picture.” Veronica says, Jamie sighs as she pulls into the garage “But why would my mom be associating with them? Their thugs from what Kevin has said.”

 

“I don’t know only your mom can answer that.” Jamie says “But I can tell you that from what I know of them, whenever the Serpents are involved it usually means bad news.” She says, Veronica lets out a sigh and climbs out of the car.

 

“I meant to ask you earlier but I forgot.” Veronica says as they step into the elevator “Do you want to go to the drive-in Friday?”

“F-Friday? And as in you and me?” Jamie asks, wanting to make sure she heard right.

‘ _Was Veronica asking her on her date?’_ she thinks.

 

“Well me, you and Kevin.” Veronica corrects as they come to their floor.

_‘Or maybe not.’_

“Ugh yeah sure.” Jamie says, confused as to why she feels just the tiniest bit disappointed. “Should I drive or…?”

 

“No Kevin is going to get his dad’s truck.” Veronica says “Plus it’ll probably be comfier in the bed of a truck than to have to squeeze everyone into your car.” Jamie chuckles at the image.

 

“That is true.” The short haired girl agrees as they come to a stop in front of their doors. “Let me know how the talk with your mom goes.” Veronica nods

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Veronica says before turning to walk into her apartment, Jamie grins as she turns to do the same.

 

* * *

 

“Did you ever find out about what your mom was doing with a Serpent?” Jamie asks, her and Veronica were sitting in her car outside of Betty’s house. The blonde had called them, saying that she couldn’t find anything on Ms, Grundy and had somehow managed to convince them to come with her to look in Grundy’s car after Archie refused to listen to reason.

 

“She said that they were old friends, and that she was saying hi.” Veronica sighs

“You believe her?” Jamie asks, the New Yorker shrugs. Before they could discuss it more, they see Betty exit her house. 

“You guys ready?” she asks as she climbs into the back

“To commit a felony? No.” Veronica says as they pull away from the house. It only took them a few seconds to get there. Jamie parks a few feet away from Grundy’s car before they all get out.

 

“Does anyone even know how to get into a car?” Veronica asks as they approach the vehicle, her question is answered when Betty pulls out a thin metal bar from her bag. Veronica and Jamie look around uneasily as the blonde sets to work on the car. “How do you even know how to do that?”

 

“My dad and I fix cars together.” Betty says with a chuckle “Thank god she drives an old…” she trails off, waiting for an alarm that never comes when she gets the door open. Betty gives the two girls a smile before getting into the car, Veronica shoots Jamie an uneasy look before walking around to the passenger side while Jamie climbs into the back.

 

“Okay, before going any further, if I’m committing a felony, I need to ask at least the question.” Veronica says as Betty looks around the front of the car, while Jamie looks around the back. “Are you doing this because you still have feeling for Archie or…”

 

“No, Veronica.” Betty quickly denies “We’re doing this because Grundy has Archie under some kind of sexual spell, and he won't listen to reason.” She says “We’re looking for anything that proves Grundy isn’t as clean as she says she is.”

 

“Something like this?” Jamie asks as she pulls out a locked box from where it was hidden in the box. “Anyone got a bobby pin?”

 

“I’m just learning all types of new things today.” Veronica mumbles as she pulls a bobby pin out of her hair and hands it to Jamie. A few seconds later the box opens with a pop. “Where do you even learn this stuff?” Veronica asks, Jamie ignores her question as she digs through the box.

 

“Looks like you were right, Betts.” Jamie says as she passes up a driver’s license.

“Oh my god.” Betty and Veronica say in unison when they see that the name on the license says Jennifer Gibson.

 

“Who the hell is Jennifer Gibson?” Veronica asks as she takes the license

“That’s not the only thing.” Jamie says as she pulls out a revolver from the box. Betty and Veronica stare at the gun wide-eyed. Jamie undoes the latch and pops the cylinder to see 8 rounds inside. “It's loaded too.” she says as she snaps the cylinder back in place.

 

“We need to tell the police.” Veronica says before looking to Betty “You said that she tutored Jason right? What if she’s the one who killed him?”

 

“We don’t know that for sure.” Betty argues before turning and taking the gun from Jamie and shoving it into her bag. “If she did kill Jason, then this is evidence.” She says “But for right now, our main priority should be Archie. He needs to know what we’ve found.” She says before stepping out of the car. Jamie quickly replaces the box and its items before climbing out along with Veronica.

 

 

After about a half hour of waiting for Archie to return home, he finally does.

“Oh god.” Archie mutters to himself when he sees the three girls waiting for him in front of his house. “Please don’t tell me you’re still on this crazy witch hunt.”

“It's not a witch hunt, and it's not crazy.” Betty says defensively before looking over at the two girls for support as to what she has to say next. At their nod, she continues. “We were just in Grundy’s car…”

 

“What?” Archie interrupts “You were I her car.”

“Yeah, and thank God we were. We found a gun.” Veronica says in Betty’s defense.

“What?”

“And an ID with the name Jennifer Gibson.” Jamie adds from where she stands behind the two girls.

 

“This is proof Ms. Grundy is not who she says she is.” Betty says

“Then who is she?”

“Obviously some sketch-queen named Jennifer Gibson.” Veronica says

 

“Archie, what if she had something to do with Jason’s murder?” Betty asks, when Archie begins to shake his head she continues. “She taught him, she made you lie about him, we know she was at the river, she has a gun.”

 

“So does Dilton Doiley, but you never thought he killed Jason.” Archie says not wanting to believe it.

“Open your eyes, Archie.” Jamie says “It does look pretty suspicious.”

 “Jason was her student last year. Everything about her is a huge, boldfaced question mark.” Veronica adds

“Okay, whatever her name is, she’s not a killer.” Archie says

 

“You didn’t ask her, did you?” Betty asks, calling him out. “About her name? and why there’s no record of her before last year?” Archie shakes his head with a sigh “Why not?” Instead of answering her question, Archie turns and walks inside. Leaving Betty feeling like she just lost a friend. 

 

But she never did, the next day Archie met with Betty after talking to Ms. Grundy and told her what he learned. That she changed her name and bought a gun after leaving an abusive relationship. She had nothing to do with Jason’s death. It was later on when all hell broke loose, Alice had found the gun that Betty had hidden in her dresser drawer for safe keeping. After finding the gun she read through Betty’s diary to find out about Archie and the music teacher’s relationship.

 

* * *

 

While Alice, Fred, Betty, Archie and Ms. Grundy fought at the school about what should be done. Jamie was with Veronica and Kevin at the drive in. Veronica resting her head against Jamie’s shoulder as they shared a pack of Twizzlers. Kevin glaring at them every so often, not that they noticed, bitter that he was alone and that Jamie and Veronica had…whatever they had. The three teens look up when a red car pulls up in front of Kevin’s truck, to see Cheryl climb out.

 

“Make some room, outcasts.” Cheryl says before climbing into the truck and taking a seat on Veronica’s other side. 

“That hair.” Kevin says when a close-up of James Dean shows on screen.

“That jacket.” Veronica adds

“Jason always adored the drive-in.” Cheryl says making the other three teens roll their eyes.

“Southside trash.” Kevin says when they hear the Serpents making a ruckus by the concession stand.

 

“They’ve been doing that since the opening credits.” Jamie points out as she shoves a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Not being able to take it anymore, Kevin leans over the side of the bed and shushes them. But the only response he gets is laughter and some food being thrown. Kevin sighs and pulls his eyes away from the attractive Serpent and sits back in his seat.

 

Seeing that Kevin had no luck, Veronica stands up.

“Hey! You know what happens to a snake when a Louis Vuitton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up, or you’ll find out!” she yells at the gang. She smiles bashfully and gives a slight curtsey when the crowd around her cheers and applauds, before sitting back down.

 

“I cannot believe you just threatened a gang banger.” Kevin says, eyed wide

“I can.” Jamie smirks as she takes another Twizzler from the pack and bites into it.

“I’ve dealt with worse in the East Village.” Veronica says “I just hate it when people disrespect my cinematic experience.” Looking over at Cheryl, she sees the redhead chewing on one of _their_ Twizzlers while watching the movie. “How about a refill?” Veronica asks as she hands the red head the popcorn bucket. Cheryl takes the bucket before holding it out to Kevin with a fake sweet smile.

 

“Yeah, Kev, how about a refill. Chery cola, as always.” She says, Kevin gives her a hard look before taking the bucket and climbing out of the bed. Having more room, the girls scoot over for more space between them. Veronica goes to lay her head back down on Jamie’s shoulder when she spots her mother walking around the corner of the Concession stand with the same Serpent from Cheryl’s photo.

 

Seeing that Veronica’s attention was somewhere else, Jamie follows the brunette’s gaze only to find nothing. “You okay?” she asks concerned, seeing a flicker of hurt in Veronica’s eyes.

 

“Yeah. Fine.” Veronica says quietly “I just need to um… use the bathroom.” She says, Jamie nods and watches her go.

 

“You two look good together.” Cheryl says forcing Jamie’s attention away from the brunette.

“What?” Jamie asks “Me and Veronica… we aren’t together.”

 

“Maybe not…” Cheryl says as she takes a bite of Twizzler “Doesn’t mean I’m wrong.” She says giving a smile to the short haired girl before turning back to the screen “And if you tell anyone that I said anything. I will deny it then destroy you.” Jamie rolls her eyes, there was the Cheryl she knew.

 

* * *

 

Veronica and Jamie wave their goodbye to Kevin after he drops them off back at their apartment building.

 

“Are you okay?” Jamie asks as they walk into the lobby “You’ve been quite ever since you got back from the bathroom.” Veronica bites her lip, debating on whether or not if she should tell Jamie what she saw her mother doing.

 

“I didn’t go to the bathroom.” Veronica says making her decision. “I was following my mom.” She says as they step onto the elevator. “She was talking to that Serpent from Pop’s. She was giving him money.”

 

“Why would your mom be doing business with the Serpents?” Jamie asks confused, Veronica shrugs.

“I don’t know.” She sighs tiredly as the elevator comes to a stop at their floor. “But I plan on finding out.”

“Let me know how it goes?” Jamie asks as they stop in front of their respective apartment doors, Veronica nods.

“Jamie…” Veronica says, stopping the other girl from walking into her apartment. “For what it's worth, besides everything with my mother, I had a really good time tonight.” She says.

 

Jamie smiles, it was that same smile that Veronica fell in love with the night of the dance. The one she’s only seen given to her, the one that makes her heart skip a beat.

 

“So did I.” Jamie says, smile still in place. “Have a good night, Veronica.” She says quietly before turning around and walking into her apartment before she found herself doing something stupid, like kissing her supposed to be friend.

 

Veronica sighs, having been hoping that the other girl would have kissed her. But she knows that she wanted to, she saw it in her eyes. So she’ll wait, she’ll wait until Jamie came around and finally let herself fall in love with the New Yorker.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie wakes up with a gasp, her clothes soaked with sweat. Looking around, she breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that she was in her room and not on the Gambit. Running a hand through her hair she takes a few deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heartbeat before climbing out of bed and changing out of her sweat soaked clothes and into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, pulling on her running shoes she grabs her phone off her charger before walking out of the apartment.

 

As soon as she exits her building, her headphones are in her ears and her feet pounding against the asphalt. The volume of her music was turned up to max as she pushes her legs to go faster, wanting to get as far away from the memories as she could. This had been one of the worst nightmares yet, she thought that she had been doing better. The night terrors had died down since Veronica had spent the night, but it seemed that they were coming back full force. Pushing herself to go faster, she feels the strain on her legs and the burn in her lungs, but she revels in it. Welcoming the pain, she’d welcome anything that help her drown out the memories of the island, of her father, of her brother. The only problem was, you can’t run away from what’s inside your head.

 

****

* * *

 

 

Jamie walks into the apartment around 6, her clothes soaked with sweat and breathing heavily.

“Morning.” Jamie breathes as she pulls her headphones from her ears when she sees her sister sitting at the counter drinking her coffee.

 

“You're up early.” Thea states, Jamie just shrugs as she walks into the kitchen and opens the cabinet for a cup. “You have another nightmare?” Thea asks as she watches her sister fill a glass with water from the sink. “You want to talk about it?” she asks, taking Jamie’s silence as a yes.

 

“No.” Jamie answers evenly as she quickly drinks half the glass. Thea sighs.

“Jamie…I’m holding up my end of the deal.” Thea says bringing up the argument they had a few days ago. Thea promised that she would try to be home more, which she has been, and Jamie promised that she would try to talk about what happened to her, she hasn’t.  “You promised me you’d try.”

 

“I need to take a shower.” Jamie says as she puts her glass in the sink before heading for her bedroom, ignoring her sister calling after her.

 

* * *

 

Jamie, Jughead and Betty were all gathered in the newspaper room listening to Kevin tell them about how someone broke into his house and steal all the evidence for Jason Blossom’s murder case. Well Jughead and Betty were listening, Jamie was twirling around in the chair behind the desk they were sitting on, her mind lost in thought of the argument her and Thea got in this morning before she left. Jamie is broken out of her thoughts when she hears the door open, stopping herself from twirling she looks over to see Trev leaning through the doorway.

 

“Hey Betty…” Trev says, a wide smile on his face.

“Trev, hi!” Betty says as she as she stands up from the table she was sitting on.

“Sorry to interrupt…” Trev says, looking confused at the board they were looking at. Kevin having set it up exactly like his dad had it before everything was stolen.

 

“Oh… it's okay.” Betty says “We’re just uh working on…”

“Our murder board.” Jughead fills in as Jamie resumes her twirling.

 

“Well I just wanted to make sure we’re still on for tomorrow?” Trev asks

“Absolutely, it’s a date.” Betty says, making her friends pause since she had never mentioned going on a date with Trev before. “I mean, I’ll- I’ll see you there.”

 

“Peace out. See ya.”

“Peace out. Bye.” Betty says awkwardly

“Going on a date with Trev?” Kevin says

“Dos Mama Cooper know about that?” Jamie asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

 

“I’m not on house arrest.” Betty says, seeing Kevin, Jughead and Jamie’s faces she confesses.

“Okay, she’s out of town at a Woman in Journalism spa retreat.” She says “Anyway, it's not a ‘date’ date.”

 

“You just called it a date.” Jamie points out as she stops spinning her chair.

“You literally said ‘it’s a date.’” Jughead adds, Jamie nods.

“That’s just my cover.” Betty says in defense “Really, it's an intelligence gathering mission.” She says “We should focus on the one thing we have access to that your dad doesn’t. The kids at Riverdale high.” She says “You know, maybe Trev knows something about Jason he didn’t think was important.”

 

Once she finishes her speech, the bell rings signaling that it was time for class. Grabbing her bag, Jamie follows the rest of her friends out of the room before they go their seperate ways.

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica sighs and looks away from the statistics classwork she was supposed to be doing, she was doing okay with the first few questions but had soon gotten stuck on the 10th. She looks over to the desk beside her, planning to ask Jamie for help, since the other girl seemed to be crazy good at Math. Although when she looks over she sees that Jamie hasn’t completed any of the problems on her paper and is instead staring in front of her with a zoned out look on her face while she midlessly twirled a penicl in her hand.

 

Glancing at the teacher, who is sitting at her desk playing on her phone, to make sure she wasn’t looking. Veronica leans forwards and nudges Jamie. Breaking the girl out of whatever spell she was in.

 

“Hey.” Veronica says quietly, Jamie shakes her head clear and turns to face her friend “You okay?” she asks concerned, it wasn’t like Jamie to space out.

 

“Yeah. Fine.” Jamie says as she clears her throat awkwardly “Did you need help with a problem?” she asks, deciding to talk to the girl later Veronica turns the short haired girl’s attention to the problem she was stuck on deciding to try and get answers out of her after class.

 

“Yeah…” Veronica says as she turns her paper towards the other girl, studying her ‘just friends’ friend’s face as the other girl leans over to see the paper better. Biting back a smile when she sees a familiar crinkle on the short-haired girl’s forehead. She quickly wipes the smile off her face when Jamie looks up from the paper and begins to explain to her how the problem is asking her to find the probability.

 

“How are you so good at all this stuff?” Veronica asks, stopping Jamie in the middle of her explanation.

 

“um…I study…a lot.” Jamie says feeling suddenly nervous, Veronica’s eyes were pouring into her own. As if they were trying to see into her soul. Veronica lets a small smirk grace her lips when she sees a small blush color the other girl’s cheeks.

 

“Lodge. Queen. Do you have any questions?” The teacher calls from the front of the room causing Jamie and Veronica to snap apart. Leaning back into their own seats and sitting to attention.

 

“No. We’re fine.” Veronica says with an innocent smile. The teacher glares at them for a few seconds before reminding them that there was no talking in class before turning back to her phone. Jamie and Veronica give each other small smiles before turning back to their own work.

 

After class Veronica follows Jamie out of the classroom and to the taller girl’s locker.

“So are you going to tell me what has you looking like someone kicked your puppy?” Veronica asks as she leans against one of the lockers beside Jamie’s, watching as the other girl gets her locker open.

 

“What? Nothing.” Jamie says as she starts to trade out her books, Veronica rolls her eyes.

 

“Hate to break it to you sweetie, but whatever is bugging you, its written all over your face.” She says “If you don’t want to talk about it, that fine just tell me and I’ll drop it but…I am here if you want to.”

 

Jamie sighs as she closes her locker and turns to look at the New Yorker, going back and forth with herself on whether or not if she should tell Veronica about what she and Thea had been fighting about. Shaking her head clear, she lets out another sigh.

 

“It's just…me and Thea are fighting.” Jamie says as they turn to walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

 

“Again? I thought you guys made up?” Veronica says remembering the fight that happened between the two sisters a few weeks ago after the whole incident with Sam.

 

“We did but we got into another one this morning.” Jamie sighs tiredly

“What was it about?” Veronica asks, seeing Jamie bite her lip nervously she quickly continues “You only have to tell me if you want to.”

 

Letting out another tired sigh, Jamie runs her fingers through her hair in frustration, just thinking about it makes her feel exhausted. She's barely got even five hours a sleep a night these last few days.

 

“Thea thinks that…I should talk to someone.” Jamie says after a moment having finally made her decision. “About what happened to me.”  She clarifies, she sees something flash in Veronica’s eyes and to her surprise, it's not a look of pity that people usually looked at her with when either she or they bring up the hell she had gone through. The look was, in fact, one of sadness and anger. Although it wasn't directed at either her or her sister but at something else. She wasn’t sure of what though.

 

“Do you want to?” Veronica asks, the anger and sadness gone from her eyes and replaced with a look of worry and…love?

“Not really.” Jamie shrugs as they continue down the hallway, talking low so that no one could hear them. “What happened to me over those two years was… absolute hell…and I’m…”

 

“You're afraid that if you talk about it that you’ll have to go through it all over again.” Veronica fills in.

“Yeah.” Jamie says quietly

“I get it…” Veronica says with a nod “But if your sister thinks you need to talk to someone about what happened to you…she has to have a reason.” Veronica says, seeing Jamie shift awkwardly beside her she continues “Is there?...a reason?”

 

Jamie chews on her lip nervously before answering. “I have…trouble…sleeping at night.” Jamie says as she glances over at Veronica. “That’s part of the reason why you’d always see me running or working out in our apartment building gym.” She says “Figured if I just tire myself out enough then I can just sleep the whole night.”

 

“Two things.” Veronica starts “One, our building has a gym?” she asks surprised, having no idea which causes a small smile and chuckle from Jamie. “And two, that is seriously unhealthy Jamie.”

 

“I know…but it works most of the time.” Jamie says with a shrug “Thea seems to think that if I talk about this with someone that it will help but…I’m not too positive.” She says “She’s even threatened to make me go to a shrink.”

 

“And I’m assuming that you refuse to talk to your sister about anything that you’ve been through?” Veronica asks, Jamie nods “Well if not your sister, then why not your friends? You know that we’re all here for you no matter what.”

 

“These are my problems…you guys shouldn’t have to bear the weight of them.” Jamie says, Veronica leans over and slaps her arm making Jamie give her an offended look.

 

“You idiot. This is not something you should have to carry alone, if we can help.” Veronica says “You have been through something…horrible and if any of us can maybe even help you lift at least some of that weight than we would gladly do it.” She says “It's what friends are for.” She says as she bumps shoulders with the taller girl.

 

Jamie laughs and shakes her head.

“Alright. I get it.” She says, a smile still on her lips as they begin to walk into the cafeteria “But I think we should talk about something more uplifting than my tragic past.” She jokes making Veronica smile.

 

“Got anything?” Veronica asks as they step into line.

“Actually I do.” Jamie says, picking up an apple out of the fruit area before following Veronica to where the fries are “Did Betty happen to mention to you that she has a date tonight?”

 

Hearing that Veronica whips around to face the taller girl, eager for the gossip.

“No, she did not. Who with?”

“She didn’t tell me either but apparently it's with Trev.”

“The same Trev who told us where to find the book?”

“That’s the one.”

“He’s cute.” Veronica states as she takes some fries before they make their way towards the register.

 

“Betty is denying that it’s a date.” Jamie says as she hands the cashier a 10 for both of them before Veronica could hand the woman money. Veronica gives the other girl a smile in thanks as the cashier gives her back change.

 

“So if its not a date than what is it?” Veronica asks as they make their way out of the cafeteria and to the track were they all agreed to meet.

“An intelligence gathering mission.” Jamie says making Veronica roll her eyes. Leave it to Betty to call a date anything other than a date.

 

The conversation then turns into one of talking about the differences between Riverdale and New York and Starling City. Mostly how dates can just be dates without alternative motives.

 

Seeing Betty, Kevin, and Jughead a few feet in front of them, they quickly catch up to the others and walk to where they have to meet Archie on the bleachers.

 

“Betty, you’re positively radiating Nicholas Sparks.” Veronica teases “Tell me everything about this Trev.” She asks as they climb the bleachers to where Archie is sitting studying plays for the game.

 

“Oh there’s nothing to tell.” Kevin says “Just one of Betty’s sources, there’s nothing romantic in the offing.”

 

“Why is everything so weird here?” Veronica complains as Betty takes a seat next to Archie, Jamie and Veronica on the bench behind them and Kevin and Jughead behind them. “Why can’t a date just be a date?” she says before turning to the football player “What about you, Archie? How’s life in a PG world?” Seeing their confused looks she smirks and explains “PG. Post-Grundy. What, too soon?” she asks innocently as she eats a fry, Jamie chuckles and bumps shoulders with the shorter brunette for the joke.

 

“Coach Clayton says I have a shot at being varsity captain. So I’m not thinking about anything else right now.”

“And you’re back to being boring.” Veronica huffs

“Are you, maybe, throwing yourself into football as a way to avoid your feelings.” Betty asks

“I’m not avoiding anything, Betty.” Archie denies “I’m trying to get my life back on track.”

“I can help with that.” Valerie says as she walks over to the red head and takes a seat “I know Ms. Grundy was tutoring you.”

 

“Understatement of the year.” Veronica says as she eats a fry, laughing when Betty turns to glare at her.

 

“But there’s this amazing songwriter from New York, who’s an adjunct at Carson College?” Valerie says continuing having either not heard Veronica or was just ignoring her. “Incredible mentor. He does some coaching on the side and I told him about you. You wanna meet him?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’d love to, but football-“ Archie starts to refuse

“-No Archie can. And he will.” Betty interrupts

“Call him if you want, but do it soon.” Valerie says as she pulls a piece of paper out of her jackets and sticks into one of Archie’s front pockets. “His spots fill up fast.”

 

Jamie and Veronica both glance at one another at the flirtatious move.

“Thank you, Val.” Archie says, the girl smiles before walking away. Arcie’s eyes following after her.

“Hey, now you have zero excuse for avoiding music.” Betty says pulling his attention back.

 

“Sorry to interrupt Sad Breakfast club.” A voice says making everyone look up to see Cheryl standing in front of them. “But I’m here to formally invite you to Jason’s memorial at Thornhill this weekend.” She says as she hands them all black envelopes and to all their surprise even to Veronica who never knew Jason. “To my surprise and chagrin, mother added you to the the guest list.” She explains before throwing in a cold comment in an oh so Cheryl like way. “In case you’re tempted to steal our silver candlesticks, don’t. We’ll be searching bags.” She says before walking away.

 

“Hey, try to remember she is burying her brother.” Jamie says quietly to the New Yorker hoping that it will at least lessen the sting of Cheryl’s words.

“Yeah.” Veronica sighs as she looks at the envelope. After a few minutes she gets up and announces that she will be back before going after the red headed cheerleader.

 

“Cheryl, wait.” Veronica says as she catches up with the other girl “You’re in pain, this is a horrible week for you. And I’m sure its why you’re being particularly obnoxious.”

“Maybe. What’s your point?” Cheryl asks not stopping her stride

“Look, I don’t want to be locked in a catfight to the death with you.” She says making the red head stop. “That only ends in one way. Mutual annihilation.”

“Agreed.”

“So can we just…be friends?” Veronica asks, quickly continuing when Cheryl begins to walk again. “Or at least, frenemies?”

 

“If you really want to extend an olive branch, come to a sleepover I’m having.” Cheryl says as she stops at the bottom of the stairs.

“Fine.” Veronica says trying to hide her surprise “Sure. When?”

“The night before the memorial.” Cheryl says simply before turning and walking up the stairs “I don’t want to spend the night before I bury my brother alone.” She explains over her shoulder “And tell your girlfriend that she’s invited to.” she says before disappearing upstairs.

 

Veronica blushes at the girlfriend comment but quickly schools her features so no one will see as she walks back to her friends. The only thought running through her mind was what exactly did she just get herself and Jamie into.

 

* * *

 

 

“No.” Jamie answers as she shuts her locker door and begins to walk towards her car with Veronica trailing behind her.

 

“Please.” Veronica begs “This will end the rivalry between me and Cheryl. “

“Exactly.” Jamie points out as she turns to face the shorter girl, walking backwards.  “The rivalry is between you two. So why do I have to go?” she asks as she turns back around.

 

“I don’t know why she invited you but she did.” Veronica says “She did say that she doesn’t want to be alone the night before her brother’s memorial. So maybe she just wants to have as many people there as she can.”

 

“Still not going.” Jamie says, Veronica rolls her eyes and grabs onto the sleeve of Jamie’s jacket. Pulling her to stop before she could turn down another hallway.

“Fine. Then don’t go for Cheryl.” Veronica says “Go for me, so I don’t have to spend 24 hours trapped with Cheryl and her lackeys.”

 

“Veronica…” Jamie sighs but whatever else she was going to say dies when she sees the pout on the New Yorker’s lips. ‘ _Dammit_.’ She curses internally, already knowing that she couldn’t deny the girl anything. “Fine.”

 

“Yes!” Veronica yells happily “Thank you.”

“Yeah.” Jamie sighs, already thinking of a million things that could wrong with her spending the night at the Blossoms. The short haired girl is pulled out of her worrying by the feeling of something warm slip into her hand. Looking down she sees a hand clasped with her own, looking up she sees Veronica looking at her with an innocent smile.

 

“Come on. We have to meet the guys at Pop's.” The New Yorker says before pulling her to where the exit to the parking lot is.

 

Jamie feels her heart beat loudly in her ears as she follows behind the brunette, hands still clasped, the only thought running through her head was that she was totally and utterly screwed and yet she was loving every minute of it.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed in a blur until it the night before Jason’s memorial. Veronica and Jamie had arrived at Thornhill on time, albeit nervously, once they were inside Cheryl showed them where they could put their bags before one of the staff announced that it was time for dinner.

 

At one head of the table sat Cliff Blossom while Penelope Blossom sat on the other end. Jamie and Veronica sat on one side of the table, across from them sat Cheryl and Cheryl’s grandmother Rose Blossom.

 

“Thank you for having us.” Jamie says respectively, the awkward silence of the dinner table getting to be a little too much. Penelope gives her a cold smile before answering.

 

“Cheryl invited you. I have no idea why you’re here.” She says

“Me neither.” Veronica adds in before turning to glare at Cheryl. “I thought that there would be other girls.” The red-headed cheerleader adverts her eyes down to her dinner to avoid the glare, although trying to act like she didn’t care.

 

“Nana Rose, would you like some more ham?” Cliff offers, when the old woman doesn’t respond he than offers some to both Jamie and Veronica. Which they both politely decline.

 

“It's delicious though. You can really taste the maple.” Veronica says

“You do know that Riverdale was founded on the maple syrup industry.” Cliff informs.

“I didn’t, actually. Fascinating.” Veronica says politely, effectively keeping the uninterested tone out of her voice.

 

“That’s where Sweetwater River got its name.” He says making both his daughter and wife roll their eyes. Having heard this speech one too many times before. “Perhaps you should ask your father about it, sometime.” He says “How is he, by the way?”

 

“Okay.” Veronica says, making sure to keep her voice calm and controlled.

“There are worse things than prison.” Penelope adds in.

“Like this dinner party.” Cheryl mutters under her breath.

“What did you say?” Penelope snaps at her daughter, only turning back to eating when she doesn’t say anything else. Jamie and Veronica glance at one another, as if to say 'what the hell', before turning back to their meal.

 

“Jamie. I’m sure you understand what we are going through.” Cliff says “It must have been hard for you, losing your brother and father the way you did.” He says, as a cold smile twists its way onto Penelope’s face.

 

“It was.” Jamie says shortly, not liking the way Cheryl’s parents were looking at her. Like her brother and father’s death were some sick joke to them.

 

“I can only imagine how difficult it was for you.” Penelope adds “On that Island by yourself. At least we get to bury Jason.”

 

Veronica and Cheryl look at Jamie nervously, seeing Jamie’s hand tightening around the knife in her hand, unsure of how she would react if the questions continued this way. Veronica’s eyes flicker, once more, down to the knife that was clenched tightly in Jamie’s hand, her knuckles white from gripping it so hard. She looked about ready to lean across the table and bury the knife into Cliff’s and Penelope’s necks as they continued to speak about her father and brother.

 

Knowing she has to do something, Veronica reaches under the table and rests her hand on Jamie’s knee. Giving it a gentle squeeze, silently telling her to calm down before cutting into the conversation.

 

“I know that this doesn’t compare to what you guys are going through.” Veronica cuts in “But I know that with my dad. The worst part was how fast it happened. He was just, gone. I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.” She says, the Blossoms and Jamie both turn back to their meals. Veronica’s words striking a chord within them. “That’s why I think its so great. You’re all getting a chance to say goodbye to Jason tomorrow.”

 

“Not all of us.” Cheryl cuts in before taking a bite of green bean.

“That’s because some people already got to say goodbye to Jason. While rowing him across the river to his death.” Her mother snaps coldly before taking her plate and leaving the table.

 

After dinner, an extremely awkward and tensioned filled one, the three teenagers escape up to Cheryl’s bedroom.

“The bathroom is over there.” Cheryl says when they ask where they could change. Jamie pulls out her clothes from her bag and heads to the bathroom first.

 

Letting out a tired sigh, Jamie closes the door behind her before stripping out of her clothes and changing into the pajamas she brought. She just pulled on a pair of shorts and goes to pick up her shirt when she pauses. Standing in the bathroom in just a pair of shorts and bra she looks at herself in the mirror. Staring at the few scars that mare her skin, memories flashing through her head of how she got each one. Shaking away the painful memories she turns away from the mirror and pulls her shirt over her head before gathering up the rest of her clothes.

 

It was an accident really, Veronica didn’t mean to look but the door wasn’t fully closed and her attention was drawn through the crack when she sees a flash of skin. Her whole body freezes in place, not able to pull her eyes away from where she stares at a shirtless Jamie through the slightly ajar door. She stares wide-eyed at Jamie’s toned form, which was hot in itself and would have any girl/guy drooling at the way her muscles flexed with every movement. But that wasn’t the cause of her staring, okay it was part of it, but the real reason was because of the scars that marred Jamie’s body.

 

She knew that the other girl had been through hell, but she never imagined…this. Veronica feels her heartbreak, even more, when the short haired girl turns around and she sees that there were more scars on her back. Breaking out her trance when Jamie pulls her shirt on, Veronica shakes her head clear and takes a few steps back. Trying her best to look as normal and un-guilty as possible.

 

A few seconds later the door swings open.

“Hey.” Jamie says giving the girl a small smile.

“Hi.” Veronica says trying her best to return said smile, which Jamie must have seen wasn’t real cause her eyes soon furrow in concern.

 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Veronica says with a shake of her head “Just…talking about my dad really tired me out.”

 

“Yeah. Wasn’t exactly a five-star dinner party.” Jamie says making Veronica chuckle.

“Understatement of the year.” She says as she looks up at the girl. The two girls look at one another, neither one wanting to look away. Although Veronica does so first. Clearing her throat as she shakes her head clear, she points to the bathroom door. “I should…”

 

“Oh yeah.” Jamie says before awkwardly moving out of the way. Veronica gives her a smile before walking inside. Jamie sighs as she makes her way over to her bag, shoving her clothes inside before turning to Cheryl, who is sitting on her bed dressed in a red silk nightgown and a black silk robe, flipping through what looks to be a photo album.

 

“Is that Jason?” Jamie asks with a small smile when she catches a photo of a boy with red hair standing next to Cheryl, both smiling widely. “He grew up…” she says quietly as she takes a seat next to her former friend. Realizing, not for the first time, how much time had passed while she was trapped on the island.

 

“Yeah…” Cheryl says quietly, a small sad smile on her lips as the two continue to flip through the book, Veronica now joining them as they laugh and awe at different photos.

 

“I hope this isn’t weird, but Jason was crazy handsome.” Veronica says

“The handsomest.” Cheryl agrees “Something tells me he would’ve liked you.” She says aimlessly as she flips to the next page. Jamie’s feels her heart stop when her eyes land on the next photo.

 

“Is that…?” Veronica asks hesitantly

“Oliver.” Jamie says with a nod of her head, her eyes still glued to the photo. The photo was of her, Oliver, Thea, Cheryl and Jason on the Gambit, of all places. It was taken sometime before Jamie and the twins would have entered middle school. Before Cheryl and Jason fell into the popular crowd and leaving the rest of their friends behind.

 

“I remember this…” Cheryl says, smiling softly at the memory. Jamie nods in agreement. “My parents were away on a business trip and we stayed at your house for a week.” She says

 

“I’m still surprised that my dad was able to convince your parents to let Ollie take us on a boat ride.” Jamie says with a small laugh, Cheryl joining her.

 

They fall into a comfortable silence, Jamie memorizing the lines of her brother’s smiling face, like that would somehow erase all the pain she saw him put through on the island.

 

“Why did you invite us tonight, Cheryl?” Jamie says, breaking the silence and asking the question both her and Veronica had been wondering since she invited the New Yorker, and by extension herself, over. “Why not Tina? Or Ginger? Aren’t they your besties?”

 

“And yet, that night at the pep rally, after I had my panic attack. You two were the only ones who came after me. Not them.” She says before turning back to the photos.

 

“Cheryl.” Veronica says gently, waiting for the red head’s eyes to meet hers before continuing “You’re allowed to say goodbye to your brother. But why does it have to be…”

“In front of people?” Cheryl fills in

“Yeah.”

“Everything with Jason has been so…public.” She says “Everyone has an opinion. Has been gossiping. Saying he got what he deserved or that he didn’t.” She says “I just…I want everyone to know that I’m…I’m sorry. And that Jason deserved a…A better family than what he got.”

 

“Than do it.” Jamie says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We’ll help you.”

“And let Penelope and Clifford Blossom do their worst.” Veronica says with a smile

 

“Oh, they will. They’ll kill me.” Cheryl says, with such seriousness that it makes both Veronica and Jamie pause. Sure the Blossoms weren’t the best people, hell Jamie held more warmth in her pinky than the two older Blossoms held combined, but surely they wouldn’t kill their own daughter. Right?

 

Before they could ask any questions, Cheryl quickly changes the subject, asking them for help in writing Jason’s eulogy.

 

* * *

 

It was a few hours later, the eulogy was written and their outfits were sitting out waiting to be put on in the morning, when the three girls decided that it was finally time for bed. Well more like Veronica and Cheryl had decided, this was what Jamie had been most worried about when she agreed to a sleepover. Night terrors. Which leads her to her current predicament. Stuck in a bed with two other people and nowhere to go.

 

Jamie glances over to where Veronica is sleeping soundly next to her before gently leaning up to peak over Veronica’s body to see Cheryl fast asleep as well. Sighing, she lays back down and stares up at the dark ceiling. Wanting to stay awake as long as she could or maybe even the whole night to avoid the nightmares, which would eventually have her waking up screaming. Which was the last thing she wanted, especially in the Blossom household.

 

Knowing that she won't be able to stay awake all by herself, she leans down to the floor where she put her phone and headphones earlier for this exact reason. Putting in her headphones she makes sure her brightness is low enough so she can just see the screen but not disturb anyone else before opening the Netflix app. She scrolls through her list for a few minutes looking through all the shows/movies that Thea said she _had_ to catch up on before settling on Friends. 

 

She was halfway through re-watching the first season when she feels Veronica curl into her side, the other girl’s head resting on Jamie’s chest while an arm wraps itself around her waist and a leg casually thrown over her own.

 

Feeling her face heat up at the close proximity, she attempts to gently pry the New Yorker off of her but the arm around her waist tightens and Veronica’s unknowingly buries her face deeper into Jamie’s chest. It seemed that Veronica was the human version of a koala when she was sleeping and apparently there was no way for her to escape her hold.

                                                                                            

Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm her rapidly beating heart as well as quell her blush. Jamie forces herself to turn back to her phone screen and for her body to relax under the new weight. Soon she finds herself zoned out on another episode while her fingers idly play with the ends of Veronica’s hair.

 

It wasn’t until she was a few episodes away from finishing the season did Veronica shift once again, Jamie’s hand freezes as she looks down at the girl. Watching as her eyes slowly blink open as Jamie removes one of her headphones and pauses Netflix.

 

“What time is it?” Veronica groans, unknowingly pressing her face into Jamie’s chest once again.

 

“Umm…almost 3.” Jamie says, her voice rough from lack of use as a blush once again colors her cheeks when she realizes their position. Veronica lets out a quiet groan but doesn’t bother moving from where she’s cuddled up to Jamie, besides shifting her head so she can look up at the other girl.

 

“Have you been awake all night?” She asks, her voice husky from sleep making Jamie’s heart skip a beat and blush harder.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Jamie says, her voice surprisingly steady as she attempts to calm herself down. Veronica stares up at her, her eyes shinning with sleep before she turns to look at the phone screen.

 

“What are we watching?” she asks as her arm tightens slightly around the other girl’s waist as she gets comfortable. Jamie clears her throat and quickly glances to Cheryl to make sure that the redhead was still asleep before answering the cheerleader.

 

“Friends.” she says as she hands Veronica a headphone and pressing play. The two lay quietly as they watch. Jamie’s hand once again finding Veronica’s hair and twirling it around her fingers, smiling when Veronica lets out a content hum. It wasn’t too long after the episode ended did Veronica’s breathing even off and she drifted back into the land of sleep.

 

* * *

 

Jamie’s eyes shoot open, sitting up her body acting on instinct as she reaches out and catches whatever was about to hit her in the face. She blinks tiredly when she sees a pillow? in her hand. Slowly lowering it down to the bed she scans her surrounding until they land on the perpetrator. Cheryl stands at the foot of her bed staring at her in surprise before it quickly changes into an annoyed expression.

 

“Of course. You’d catch a pillow when I’ve been trying to wake you for the last 10 minutes.” Cheryl says with a roll of her eyes acting annoyed although Jamie could tell that she was acting more than she was.

 

“What?” Jamie groans as she rubs her eyes, exhausted.

 

“Hello? My brother’s funeral? You know the one I invited you too?” Cheryl says this time sounding actually annoyed. Hearing that jogs Jamie’s sleep riddled mind enough for her to remember where she was and why. Pulling her hands away from her eyes she sees that the rest of the bed was empty and her phone laid on the floor in a mess of headphone wires. “Your girlfriend’s in the shower if that's what your wondering.” Hearing that Jamie’s eyes jump up to meet Cheryl’s with a tired glare.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Cheryl says with a roll of her eyes as she sits on the foot of her bed “Then explain to me why when I woke up I found you two cuddled so closely to one another you could have been mistaken for kolas.” She teases, making Jamie’s face burn red and Cheryl to smirk in triumph.

 

Jamie opens her mouth to respond or maybe to use a few choice curse words when she hears the bathroom door open and one Veronica Lodge emerges wrapped in a dark purple towel that stops mid thigh.

 

“Sorry forgot to grab my clothes.” Veronica apologizes as she walks over to her bag, unaware of Jamie’s eyes following after her. Her eyes mesmerized by the fact that every muscle in the New Yorker’s legs seemed to flex with each motion. Only breaking out of her trance when Veronica re-enters the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Shaking her head, Jamie turns to see a smirking Cheryl watching her.

 

“Shut up.” Jamie growls with a glare at the redhead as she tries to keep from blushing.

“I didn’t say anything.” Cheryl says, the smirk never leaving her face “But I was going to ask if you wanted a glass of water or something? You look a little thirsty.”

 

Jamie groans as she flops back into the bed, pulling a pillow over her face to hide her blush as well as to keep herself from doing anything more embarrassing.

 

* * *

 

It was a few hours later, and the girls were finally dressed and ready to head downstairs for the funeral. Jamie standing by the doorway, dressed in an all-black suit, listening to the sound of footsteps and voices as people began to arrive while she watches Veronica talk to Cheryl across the room. The cheer captain having been staring at herself in the mirror for the last 10 minutes. Jamie straightens when she sees Veronica begin to walk over to her.

 

“She told us to go ahead. She’ll be right down.” Veronica says, answering Jamie’s thoughts.

“Is she okay?” Jamie asks her eyes flickering over to the red head. Veronica sighs as she looks over at her…friend?

 

“As well as can be expected.” She sighs before turning back to the taller girl, gently taking her hand. “Come on, we should go.” Veronica says quietly before walking out of the room. Jamie's eyes travel one last time to look at Cheryl before allowing herself to be pulled out of the room by the shorter girl.

 

Neither one of them releasing the others hand as they make their way down to join the crowd of people. 

“Days like today really put things in perspective, huh?” the New Yorker says as they stop at the entrance of the room, as it slowly begins to fill with people taking their seats in front of Jason’s casket. Veronica tears her eyes away from the casket to look at the other girl. “I mean, at least we’re here. At least, we’re alive.”

 

“Yeah.” Jamie says quietly, looking deeply into dark brown orbs and for once, after losing so many people in the last two years, she found herself glad to be alive. The gentle squeeze on her hand pulls Jamie out of her thoughts. Shaking her head clear she clears her throat before nodding towards where their friends are. “We should probably take our seats.” She says, nodding to where their seats were in front of their friends before making her way over to them. Veronica following after her, a small smile on her face having caught Jamie staring.

 

Taking their seats in front of Archie, Kevin, Valerie, Betty and Jughead. They all turn in their seats when they hear Cheryl come in.

“Oh my god.” Veronica whispers

“Yes.” Kevin says, always eager for drama.

“I really hope she knows what she’s doing.” Jamie murmurs, Veronica mutely nods in agreement.

 

The room is silent as Cheryl makes her way towards the podium, her parents staring at her in a mixture of shock and anger as she stops in the front of the room. Dressed in the same dress she wore the day Jason died.

 

“Welcome to Thornhill.” Cheryl begins “Thank you all for coming. If you’ll kindly take your seats. I’d like to start the memorial with a few words about Jason.”

 

Seeing Penelope try to get up to drag her daughter away from the podium, although her husband holds her back. Veronica looks at her and whispers

 

“You are only going to make things worse.” Her words seem to do the trick as Penelope stiffly leans back into her chair and begrudgingly listens to Cheryl’s speech.

 

“The last time I saw Jason, I was wearing this dress.” Cheryl begins “I know its impossible, but I swear, when I put it on. It…it feels like he’s in the room with me.” She says as she turns to look at the picture of her brother. Jamie feels Veronica lightly squeeze her hand, as if the New Yorker was able to tell that Jamie’s mind was going back to the loss of her own brother. Jamie turns and gives Veronica a small grateful smile before they both turn back to the front when Cheryl begins to speak again.

 

“Even though we were twins, I used to demand I have my own birthday party. Until one year, out of the blue, Jason convinced me we had to combine them into one. It wasn’t until years later, I found out why. It was because no one wanted to come to mine.” She says beginning to get choked up “And Jason didn’t want me to know. He protected me. Every single day.” She says, tears streaming down her face. “I wish, that day at the river, I had protected him.” She finishes before finally breaking and turning to Jason’s casket “I’m so sorry, Jay-Jay.” She sobs “We failed you all of us”.

 

When it was obvious that no one else was going to help Cheryl, not even her parents, both Veronica and Jamie get up and walk up to the red-head to comfort her and lead her out of the room.  Just as they are leaving the room, Jamie hears Penelope announce for everyone to head to the Winter Salon for a light supper.

 

Jamie gently rubs Cheryl’s back while she cries into Veronica’s shoulder before her mother storms in looking furious.

 

“If you’ll excuse me I’d like a word with my daughter. _Alone_.” Penelope growls before taking Cheryl’s arm and practically dragging her up the stairs. Veronica and Jamie look at one another, before following them up towards Cheryl’s room. Both worried about what exactly Penelope was going to do to her daughter after the stunt she just pulled.

 

They watched from the crack in the door way as Penelope yelled at a crying Cheryl. When Jamie sees Penelope take a threating step forward, she goes to walk into the room. Prepared to smack the living daylights out of the woman Cheryl calls ‘mom’ if she laid a hand on the red headed cheerleader, but she’s pulled back by her arm by Veronica. Turning to face the smaller girl, Veronica mouths ‘no’ and shakes her head, knowing that if Jamie storms in there it will more than likely make everything worse for Cheryl later on. Jamie scowls and turns back to the room.

 

They both watch as Penelope grips her daughter’s chin and tell her that if it wasn’t for the fact that no would have her, she’d be shipping her off to a boarding school in Europe tonight before storming towards the bathroom. Veronica and Jamie watch as Cheryl sobs on her bed, Jamie’s jaw locked in anger while Veronica watches in sympathy.

 

“We should go.” Veronica whispers, knowing that Cheryl probably doesn’t want anyone seeing her like this. Jamie looks at Cheryl one last time, jaw still locked, before nodding her head. Taking Veronica’s hand, she leads them downstairs to where everyone else is.

 

“This place is turning out to be less Adam’s Family and more like something out of a Stephen King novel.” Veronica sighs once their downstairs, Jamie snorts and nods her head in agreement.

 

Seeing her sister across the room at the bar talking to the bartender, Jamie turns to Veronica.

“Hey I’ll be right back. I want to go talk to my sister real quick.” Jamie says, Veronica nods.

“Yeah I should probably go find my mother.” Veronica agrees, she gives Jamie’s hand a squeeze and a light smile before they both go their separate ways.

 

“Hey stranger.” Thea says when she spots her sister coming over to her “How you feeling after spending a night in the snake pit that is the Blossom family?” Jamie rolls her eyes.

“Their not that bad.” She says, correcting herself when she sees the look Thea is giving her. “Well Cheryl isn’t…her parent on the other hand…”

“The devil incarnated?” Thea fill in as the bartender brings over the drink she ordered.

 

“Yeah…” Jamie sighs, her mind going back to what her and Veronica saw moments earlier. Shaking her head clear, she turns back to her sister “What about you? I bet you practically died of boredom without me.” Thea snorts.

 

“You wish.” She says as she sips her wine “No my night was spent in the magical world known as paperwork.” Jamie nods, only imagining how much paperwork is left to be done since the club is set to open in two nights.

 

With that, the two sisters fall into a comfortable silence as they watch the people around them.

“I might not like the Blossoms…” Thea begins “But no one should have to go through what their going through right now. Not even them.” She says, taking a large drink of her wine. Jamie turns to look up at her sister, seeing the pain in her eyes and knowing that its coming from thinking about their father and brother...and maybe even herself.

 

“What was it like?” Jamie asks curiously, seeing Thea’s confused look she continues. “My ‘funeral’.” Thea chokes on her drink at the question.

“What?” She coughs as she gladly accepts the napkin the bartender offers her and wipes the few droplets of wine off her face. Jamie shrugs.

 

“All this just got me thinking…” she says as she looks around at the people. Some where crying while others stood like they didn’t know what to do with themselves. “Cheryl said that ever since Jason died everyone has an opinion. That he got what he deserved or that he didn’t.” she says “I guess I was just wondering if people thought the same about me, Oliver and Dad.”

 

“No one deserves what you went through.” Thea says with steel in her voice. Jamie turns to look at her sister to see Thea looking in front of her, her eyes hard. As if she were able to make the people, who ever thought that what her family went through was deserved, head’s explode.

 

Thea shakes her head clear and turns to look at her younger sibling.

“Your funeral…” she sighs, mulling over what she wants to say “There were a lot of tears.” She says quietly, taking a sip of her drink as she turns back to people watching. “It was the first time Mom had come out of her room in weeks. Tommy got so drunk that Laurel had to take him home by the end of the night. Everyone was a mess.” She says before turning back to her sister “Believe me when I tell you. NO ONE at that funeral thought that any of you deserved it.”

 

Jamie reaches out and takes Thea’s hand.

“I’m sorry…that you had to go through that.”

 

Thea sighs and places her glass on the bar before pulling her sister into a hug. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” Thea says “Okay? You didn’t choose any of this. And it sure as hell wasn’t your fault.” Feeling Jamie nod against her shoulder, Thea releases her sister. “Now how about we get out of here and go to Pop’s for milkshakes? To lift our spirits or whatever.”

 

“Yeah.” Jamie nods with a small smile “I spent enough time here to last me the rest of my life.”

“You and me both.” Thea huffs with a grin before hooking elbows with her sister and walking out of the Thornhill mansion planning to have some overdue sisterly-bonding.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

It was 2:30 am on a Sunday morning (or Saturday night depending on the person) when one Thea Queen stumbles into Pop’s diner with a stream of muttered curses, as the rain continues to pour down outside. Walking over to one of the booths she quickly sheds off her rain-soaked coat and pulls out her phone.

 

“Shit.” She curses when she sees that her battery died.

“Is everything alright?” Thea turns around to see one of the waitresses looking at her worriedly.

“Yeah.” Thea huffs as she runs her hand through her wet hair and takes a seat in the booth. “Just…my car stalled and my phone just died.”

“Your Thea, right? Jamie’s older sister?” The waitress asks

“Yeah…” Thea says slowly, the women looks familiar but she couldn't remember why.

“Sorry. My names Hermione. I’m Veronica’s mother.” Hermione says “Her and Jamie are friends.”

 

“Oh…” Thea says remembering Jamie mention someone named Veronica after she questioned her about who the 'mystery girl' was in her bed. As well as remembering somewhat meeting her when she had to go down to the school after the whole Sam incident.  “You live across the hall from us, right? How is it that we haven’t run into each other yet?”

 

“I have no idea.” Hermione chuckles “Although I do work strange hours since I started working here.”

“Ah that’ll explain it. I’m rarely home enough as it is, what with my club opening.”

“Was that tonight? I thought I heard Veronica mention something about it.”

“Yup. The Grand opening and of course this storm just comes out of nowhere.” Thea huffs, both annoyed and frustrated.

 

“I heard it's going to be worse tomorrow night.” Hermione says “Let me get you a cup of coffee and you can use the phone behind the counter to call a tow truck if you’d like.”

“Thank you!” Thea says, breathing a sigh of relief. Hermione gives her a small smile before walking off to get her coffee.

 

When she comes back its too Thea angrily slamming the phone down.

“Everything alright?” Hermione asks carefully as she slides Thea a cup of coffee.

“Yeah…” Thea sighs “The tow company says that they won't be able to make it here until the morning because of the storm and Jamie isn’t picking up her phone.”

 

“I’m sure she’s okay.” Hermione says “Jamie seems like the kind of girl that can handle herself.” She says, remembering back to the time Jamie broke a kid’s hand for harassing her daughter. The memory still made her blood boil. Hermione is pulled out of her thoughts when Thea starts speaking again.

 

“I know.” Thea sighs, biting her lip nervously she looks out the window to where the storm is raging on. “It's just… ever since the accident Jamie hates storms.” She says worriedly, not wanting to imagine what her sister might be feeling right now.

 

“I could call Veronica…see if she could check on her, if you’d like?” Hermione offers, seeing how worried Thea looked for her younger sister.

 

“Oh god yes.” Thea says whipping around to face the older woman. “Thank you. There’s an extra key in the lamb by the door if the doors locked.” She says “Thank you so much! I owe you one. In fact, next time you get a night off.  Come to the club and you can have all the drinks you want on the house.” She says making Hermione chuckle.

 

“It’s no problem, Jamie is a very sweet girl and has been a great friend to Veronica.” Hermione says with a small smile before moving away from the table to retrieve her phone from the back.

 

* * *

 

Veronica sighs as she pulls on a sweatshirt over her tank top. She had just gotten off the phone with her mother, who was apparently with Jamie’s sister, and wants her to check and see if Jamie was alright. Making her way across the hall, she decides to first try knocking.

 

“Jamie? Hey are you in there!?” she calls, when she doesn’t hear an answer she tries the doorknob only to find it locked. Sighing, she stands up onto her tip toes and reaches into the lamp where her mother told her the extra key was hidden, and sure enough, it was. Unlocking the door, she carefully walks inside “Jamie?” she calls out, no response. “Your sister asked me to check on you…” she says as she carefully makes her way to where Jamie’s room is.

 

“Jamie?” she whispers as she carefully pushes the room door open. Confused when she doesn’t see anyone in the bed, she pushes the door open wider to see Jamie laying on the ground in a ball underneath an open window, shivering as the rain pours inside. “Jamie!?” Veronica yells, quickly moving over to the other girl.

 

Closing the window, she bends down to check on her friend. “Jamie?! Wake up!” she yells, she goes to try and shake her awake but as soon as her hands brush against Jamie’s shoulder she finds herself on her back and a forearm pressed against her throat. “Jamie!” she wheezes, slapping the girl’s forearm. That seems to be enough to snap the other girl out of whatever the hell was going on inside her head.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jamie rushes out as she releases Veronica and scrambles away from her. Veronica sits up, coughing a little as she rubs her throat, wide-eyed as she looks at Jamie.

 

Jamie stares at her, eyes wide in both horror and fear, looking about ready to start crying.

“It's okay.” Veronica says, it scared her to see the other girl look so afraid and broken. It broke her heart. “It's okay. I’m okay.” She says as she slowly approaches the other girl. “I’m okay.” She repeats as she pulls her friend into a hug “I’m okay.”

 

“I-I didn’t…I didn’t mean to-“ Jamie says, her defenses beginning to crumble as a few tears begin to streak down her face.

“Sshhh I know. I know.” Veronica says, her hand moving up and down Jamie’s back as she feels her cry against her chest.

 

 

It was a little while later, after Veronica had finally gotten Jamie to calm down and somehow convinced her friend to take a shower to get herself cleaned up. Veronica was in the living room, waiting for her, looking at the pictures that hung on the wall. She couldn’t help but smile at one of the photos of a young Jamie, who was maybe around 6 or 7, standing with who she assumes is the rest of her family. She only recognizes Oliver, from the picture at Cheryl’s, and Thea, for obvious reasons, and who she assumes is Jamie’s parents based off the tabloids.

 

“That was taken at our summer home in the Hamptons.” Jamie says from behind her, causing Veronica to jump having not heard her get out of the shower or enter the room. “One of the last summers we spent as a family before my father got consumed with work.”

 

“You look happy.” Veronica states looking at the photo again where a young Jamie was smiling widely at the camera showing off her missing teeth.

 

“I was.” Jamie says quietly, Veronica bites her lip before turning around to face her friend who was now out of her sleepwear and dressed in sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt. She would have teased her about how adorable the other girl looked but knew that this wasn’t the time.

 

“How are you feeling?” she asks, Jamie sighs and runs a hand through her still wet hair.

“Tired.” She says as she turns to walk towards the couch and ungracefully taking a seat.

“Are…You said you had nightmares…” Veronica says hesitantly “Are they always…”

 

“That bad?” Jamie fills in, Veronica nods. “No…. they’re worst when there’s a storm.” She says quietly, looking down at her hands that are now clasped in front of her. “They remind of the…of the accident.” Veronica nods in understanding as she walks over and takes a seat next to Jamie, although much more graceful.

 

“Do you…maybe want to talk about it?” She asks, seeing Jamie’s jaw tense she continues “I’m not going to force you too…I just thought that…I don’t know maybe it’ll help.”

 

“It won't.” Jamie says curtly.

“How do you know if you don’t try?” Veronica asks, seeing Jamie’s throat bob she reaches out and gently takes Jamie’s hand. Forcing the girl to look at her, her heart stops when she sees the pain reflecting in her eyes. She’s never seen anything like it. “You don’t have to tell me everything about what happened…there. Just tell me something, anything.” She says “and I promise that you can tell me anything and I won't judge you, or tell anyone.”

 

Jamie stares down at their intertwined hands, thinking of all the things that happened to her on the island. The things she saw, the things that she did or had done to her. She could tell Veronica all of this, but the fear of her seeing her differently kept her from doing so. So she decided to tell her the one thing that has been eating her up inside since she first arrived home. Guilt.

 

“I…I feel like I’m letting Oliver down.” She says after a moment, keeping her eyes glued on their intertwined hands. Not wanting to see how Veronica may be looking at her.

 

“What do you mean?” Veronica asks, Jamie chews on her bottom lip before answering.

“I…before my dad…died. Ollie made a promise to my father.” She says carefully “And then when Ollie died…” she sighs with a shake of her head “I feel like I’m just…letting them down. That I should be working to keep that promise but…” she says before taking her hand out of Veronicas and running both hands over her face. “But I’m just here…going to school, parties, hunting _murders_! When I should be-“

 

“Hey” Veronica says softly but with a hint of steel, effectively ending Jamie’s rant. She waits for Jamie to look at her before continuing. “You said that Oliver made that promise, right?” Jamie nods “Than why does it fall on you?” she asks “Your 17, Jamie. You should be able to enjoy school and go to parties.” She says before taking her hand again. “And as for the guilt you feel…I don’t think that’s from you not keeping the promise your brother made… I think its survivals guilt.”

 

“Survival’s guilt?” Jamie repeats, brows furrowed. Veronica shrugs.

“Yeah, you know…its like when…” she says trying to think of a way to explain it. “When a person goes through something…traumatic. And the survivor feels guilty for surviving when others didn’t.”

 

“And you think I have this?”

“Well I’m not exactly a psychologist, but I’ll admit…After you told me that you were having nightmares…I got worried and…I may have googled some thing’s.” The New Yorker says with a light blush coloring her cheeks. Jamie smiles at the sight.

 

“Well thank you for worrying about me.” Jamie says, Veronica looks up and gives the other girl a small shy smile.  As the two girls stare at one another, Veronica couldn’t help but think how beautiful the other girl looked in that moment, like whatever weight Jamie had been carrying had been lifted, and Veronica was happy that she was apart of that.

 

Of course, the moment didn’t last long as they were curtly reminded of the storm that was raging on outside as the room is filled with lightning followed by a loud crack of thunder causing Jamie to jump.

 

“You okay?” Veronica asks, looking at her friend worriedly as her thumb brushes back and forth over the other girl's knuckles.

“Yeah.” Jamie says with a slight nod of her head before clearing her throat and looking over at the New Yorker. “You know…you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.” Seeing Veronica open her mouth she quickly continues “No really…I’ll be fine.”

 

“I know.” Veronica says softly “But…I’d like to stay…if that’s alright?”

“Yeah.” Jamie nods giving the brunette a small smile, which Veronica happily returns.

 

“So…since it seems that the storm isn’t going away anytime soon….” Veronica says, her eyes drifting over to the window where she can hear the rain pelting against the glass and thunder rumbling above them before her eyes drift back to Jamie. “How about we watch a movie or something?”

 

“Alright…” Jamie says trying to keep the relief out of her voice at the fact that she no longer has to be by herself. Veronica smiles as she leans forward and takes the remote off the table, making sure to keep one hand clasped together. “Got anything in mind?” she asks, as she turns on the TV and begins to flip through the channels.

 

“I’m fine with anything.” Jamie shrugs, watching as Veronica flips through before finally stopping on an old cartoon from the 90’s. Jamie chuckles at the choice but otherwise doesn’t comment. Although that may have something to do with her focus being on trying to lessen the ever-growing panic she feels when Veronica scoots closer until their thighs are pressed against one on another and her head was resting on Jamie’s shoulder.

 

She feels her face begin to burn red at their close proximity and she’s pretty sure that Veronica could hear the rapid beating of her heart, and of course that thought only makes her heart begin to beat even faster. In fact, Jamie’s pretty sure she’s going to have a heart attack before the cartoon even ends with the ways things are going now.

 

Veronica, feeling how tense Jamie is, looks up at her worriedly.

“You okay?” she asks, her eyebrows furrowed in concern, thinking that the reason Jamie was so tense was because of the storm or lingering nightmares.

“Y-Yeah.” Jamie stutters before clearing her throat and trying again. “Yeah I’m fine.” Veronica stares up at her, searching for anything that indicates whether or not she was telling the truth. Jamie stares back unwavering, although not for the same reasons. Noticing, not for the first time, how beautiful the Latina is as she gets lost in brown eyes.

 

“What?” Veronica asks quietly, seeing the shift in Jamie’s expression. 

“Nothing…” Jamie says softly, unconsciously leaning forward “…It’s just…” she says, completely hypnotized and before she realizes what she’s doing she’s closing the distance between them. Lips meeting in a gentle kiss. She pulls back a moment later in both shock and surprise when she realizes what she's doing. “Oh my god…” Jamie says, eyes wide as she looks at Veronica’s surprised face “Oh god, Veronica I am so sorry! I didn’t-“ the rest of her sentence is cut off by Veronica grabbing the front of her sweatshirt and pulling her in for another kiss.

 

Getting over her shock, Jamie quickly returns the kiss. The two only breaking when air becomes an issue.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that since the night at the drive-in.” Veronica says breathlessly, as she rests her forehead on Jamie’s.

“Really?” Jamie asks a large goofy smile on her face. Veronica hums and nods her head before leaning back into kiss the other girl again, which Jamie happily complies.

 

It was a little while later, when the exhaustion starts to sink in. Jamie pulls out of the kiss first and turns her head away.

“Sorry.” Jamie says around a yawn, Veronica smiles as she gently brushes some hair out of the other girl’s face that had fallen during their make-out session.

 

“Don’t be…you’ve had a rough night.” The Latina says softly, as she glances towards the window towards the lightening sky to see that the storm has long since stopped. Not that they’ve noticed. “Storms over.” Veronica states before looking down at the short-haired girl laying underneath her, the two girls having laid back as the kissing became more heated. “We should probably get some sleep.”

 

“You planning on leaving?” Jamie asks, silently hoping that she wouldn’t. Veronica smirks down at her.

 

“Why would I do that when I’m already so comfortable?” she asks before leaning down to give the girl a quick peck before snuggling into her side, Jamie’s fingers automatically going to Veronica’s hair and running her fingers through it.

 

“I’m fine with that.” Jamie says with a large grin before reaching over the shorter girl and pulling a blanket off the back of the back of the couch and pulling it over them. Making sure that their both covered before returning to running her fingers through the other girl’s hair causing Veronica to let out a content hum. It wasn’t long until the two girls drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Thea quickly gets off the elevator and speed walks towards her apartment. The tow people were finally able to come and get her car as well as give her a lift back home, which she was extremely grateful for. Getting to her door, she struggles with her keys for a few minutes before finally finding the right one. She knew she had to look a little crazy to anyone who might pass her but she could care less at the moment. Having been up the whole night worried about her sister and all she wanted at the moment was to check on her sister, take a shower and maybe sleep for 24 hours.

 

Shoving the key into the lock, she quickly opens the door and steps inside.

“JAMIE!” she calls out, not even thinking about how loud she may be as she slams the door closed behind her, she’s about to storm towards her sister’s room when she hears a loud thumb coming from the couch. Walking over to the living room she’s met with a wide-eyed Jamie sitting up on the couch, hair sticking up in different places, and a bundle of groaning blankets on the floor. Thea watches as the blankets move to reveal one Veronica Lodge.

 

“Uh…Hi.” Thea says, not sure how to really handle the situation.

“Hi…” Veronica says back, her voice still rough with sleep as she attempts to untangle herself from the blanket. Once she does she stands to meet Jamie’s sister. “Veronica Lodge. I’m your guys neighbor.” She says as she sticks her hand out to shake, like she didn't just get caught sleeping on the couch with Thea's younger sister.

 

“Thea. Jamie’s sister.” Thea says, once they release hands she continues. “I actually met your mom at the diner. She’s the one who called the tow truck for me.” She says, her eyes flicking between the two. Jamie who’s still staring at her like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “You know what…I’m going to go to my room…Take a shower…” Thea says, her eyes meeting Jamie’s quickly before turning back to Veronica. “It was umm…nice meeting you Veronica.” She says before disappearing towards her room.

 

Once they hear Thea’s bedroom door close, it snaps the two girls, well more Jamie, out of their stupor.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to push you off the couch and Thea just surprised me and-“

 

“I’m okay.” Veronica cuts her off gently with a small smile, her eyes flickering past Jamie quickly to where Thea disappeared to before meeting Jamie’s once again. “I should go…my mom will be home soon and she’ll be worried if I’m not back.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Of course.” Jamie says as she gets up from the couch “I’ll um…walk you out.” She says awkwardly before following the shorter girl to the door.  Once Veronica is outside, she turns towards Jamie almost expectantly. Jamie shifts nervously unsure of what to do. “So I’ll umm…. see you tomorrow, I guess?” she feels her heart physically ache when she sees Veronica’s smile dim slightly, although the New Yorker tries to hide it.

 

 _"Crap."_ she thinks to herself.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” Veronica says slowly taking a few steps back “See you around, neighbor.” She says before spinning on her heel and walking into her apartment. Jamie watches as the door closes behind the other girl before finally closing her own.

 

“See you tomorrow. What?” she huffs to herself as she lightly bangs her head against the door.

“Yeah got to admit that was painful to watch…” A voice says from behind her, making her jump. Jamie turns around to see Thea standing there looking at her with her arms crossed.

 

“I thought you were taking a shower.” Jamie says with a slight glare; Thea rolls her eyes.

“Why didn’t you kiss her?” Thea asks “That’s what she was waiting for!” Jamie groans and pushes off the door.

 

“I’m going to bed.” Jamie grumbles as she heads towards her room, Thea following behind her.

“So are you guys like a thing now?” Thea questions “Are you dating?”

“What? No!...I don’t know.” Jamie huffs “We didn’t talk about it…and how do you know if there’s even something going on?!”

 

“Please,” Thea says with a roll of her eyes “You two look at one another like the other hung the stars in the sky. And this is the first time I’ve actually seen you two together!... well awake that is.”  Jamie groans as she finally reaches her door and turns to face her sibling.

 

“Thea I love you but please…please stop.” She sighs tiredly “I am exhausted and am running on barely any sleep.” Thea wrinkles her nose.

“You two didn’t…?”

“Wh- Ew! No!” Jamie says exasperated, her face burning red.

“Oh thank god!” Thea sighs in relief “I don’t think I’m ready to have the sex talk with my baby sister.”

 

“Oh my god.” Jamie mutters before turning back and walking into her room “Goodnight Thea!” she says loudly before closing the door behind her. Thea huffs before turning and walking back to her own room. She may have pushed for more answers but her need for a shower and sleep quickly outweighed her curiosity of her sister’s love life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since my last update I've been without wifi for awhile and that plus school and work has left me little time to write and update. But Spring Break is coming up soon so hopefully ill be able to work on the story more then. But for now here are two chapter updates for you!

Jamie sighs as she closes her locker, she turns to go towards the auditorium to watch Archie perform when she catches sight of a certain brunette walking towards her. Luckily she’s too entranced with her phone to see Jamie, giving the other girl the perfect opportunity to turn on her heel and make a break for it.

 

She wouldn’t say she was avoiding Veronica after what happened that night/morning she way just… okay, she was definitely avoiding her. But in Jamie’s defense have you seen Veronica? She’s amazing and Jamie was a nerd and a total klutz that just so happened to have abs and PTSD. Hell, she shoved Veronica off the couch and not to mention choked her! So yes, Jamie was avoiding the Latina because she was awkward and had no idea what she was doing.

 

Quickly ducking into the newspaper room, she closes the door behind her and peaks through the window. Letting out a sigh in relief when she sees Veronica walk past none the wiser. Turning around, she nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees Betty and Jughead there. Betty staring at her in a mixture of confusion and curiosity while Jughead just looks amused.

 

“Hey.” Jamie says as she pushes herself off the door and adjusts the strap of her bag.

“Are you hiding from someone?” Jughead asks, clearly still finding this whole situation amusing. 

“No.” Jamie scoffs before her eyes flicker between the two “What are you two working on?” she asks, not so subtly changing the subject. Jughead opens his mouth to respond, probably about wanting to call her out, but Betty cuts him off.

 

“We’re trying to find my sister.” Betty says, Jamie’s eyes furrow in concern as she takes a few steps forward.

“Polly?” she questions as she looks at the pictures Betty took on her phone “I thought your parents said she was sick?”

“Yeah but I-we think their lying.” Betty says before handing her phone for Jamie to look “I took this, this morning from my Mother’s checkbook.” She informs, as Jamie scrolls through.

 

“What’s ‘The Sisters of Quiet Mercy’?” Jamie asks, handing the phone back so Betty could look while Jughead looks it up on the computer. “Sounds like some type of cult.” She attempts to joke.

 

“It’s a home for troubled youths.” Jughead reads as both Betty and Jamie come to read over his shoulder. “Where disenfranchised teens will learn such virtues as discipline and respect, enjoying lives of quiet reflection and servitude.”

 

“Poor Polly.” Betty says quietly, not believing that her parents could send their own daughter to such a place.

“When is the last time you saw Polly?” Jamie asks as Betty takes a seat in a chair and Jughead turns around in his chair so he’s facing them.

 

“Not for a few months…why?”

“Well…there’s gotta be a reason why your parents don’t want you to see her.” Jamie says “Why don’t we go find out why?” 

“What? You want to break in and bust Polly out?”  Jughead jokes, Jamie rolls her eyes.

 

“We’re not going to break her out…I’m just saying…” she sighs before looking over to the blonde “If you really think your parents are lying to you, then what’s the harm in seeing her?”

 

“My mom will never allow that.”

“Then we break in.” Jamie shrugs with a small smirk “We walk in, you tell them your Polly’s sister and you want to visit and they’ll let you right in.” 

“It could work.” Jughead offers with a small shrug. Betty chews on her bottom lip thoughtfully before nodding her head.

“Alight…Let’s do it.” She says, a determined glint in her eye. “We’ll do it tomorrow. My mom will be at work and think that I’m in school…she’ll have no idea.”

 

“Great! I’ll drive.” Jamie says, not bothering to mention that this was the perfect way for her to avoid Veronica. Once the bell rings, signaling that it was time to go to class the three go their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

 Jamie waits as long as she can before going inside her classroom, making sure to be the last one in so she _couldn’t_ get a seat next to Veronica. Walking she gives Veronica a sheepish smile before taking the only open seat left on the other side of the room. She realizes that she is being ridiculous and can’t help but feel a little bit guilty that she’s avoiding her friend. But her nerves over the whole situation quickly override any thought she may have of even talking to the brunette. Once class was over Jamie makes sure she is the first one out of the classroom, attempting to ignore the look confusion and hurt that flashes on Veronica’s face when she catches a glimpse of her as she’s walking out.

 

It was the end of the second class of the day when Veronica finally caught her.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you all day. What’s up?” she asks a wide smile on her face.

“Um…Nothing much. Just been busy…Jughead and Betty are looking for Polly. I’ve been helping them.” Jamie responds as she shoves her things into her bag, it wasn’t a total lie.

 

“Betty’s sister?” Veronica asks, Jamie nods as she adjusts shoulder her bag. “How’s that going?”

“Pretty good I guess…I mean me, Betty and Jughead are all going to check out this place tomorrow.” Jamie says “See what we can find.”

 

“Well, it’s great that you're helping them. Which reminds me that I need to talk to Kevin.” Veronica says as they walk out of the room. “I want to talk to him about Archie’s performance.” She says “I mean he’s heard Archie sing before and he knows how good he is so he shouldn’t let the fact that Archie choked during auditions keep him from the Variety show.” She says before stepping in front of Jamie, stopping them from continuing down the hallway. “What do you say, neighbor? Want to come talk to Kevin with me then go grab some lunch?”

 

“Actually uh…I can’t.” Jamie says nervously as she lightly tugs on the strap of her bag. Seeing the look on Veronica’s face she quickly continues. “I mean I would. I totally would!... its just that um…I promised my sister that I’d come get lunch with her.” Again not a total lie, Thea has been bugging her all day to bring her food, although she usually does that anyway, so what if Jamie actually decides to actually do it for once.

 

“Oh…yeah of course.” Veronica says, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice “Yeah I might go drop by and see my mom. It's her first day a work so...”

 

“Right…” Jamie says as she bites her lip nervously “So I’ll see you around…” she says before inching around Veronica and walking away, her heart pounding in her chest as she does so.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a little while later, Jamie sits at the bar in Thea’s club with take-out from Pop’s as she waits for her sister while munching on fries. The club was empty besides for the workers who were setting up for tonight.

 

“Uh YAAASSS you are a lifesaver.” Thea moans as she comes out of her office and towards her sister. Taking the seat next to her as she pulls out her own food, moaning as she takes a bite of her burger. Jamie rolls her eyes at her sister’s antics as she eats a few more fries.

 

“Soo…” Thea says as she swallows her food and wipes her hand on a napkin “How’s Veronica?” she asks with a small smirk.

“She’s fine.” Jamie says trying to keep from blushing under her sister’s teasing stare. “I don’t know I haven’t really talked to her today.”

 

“What do you mean you haven’t talked to her?” Thea asks, eyebrows furrowed. Jamie shrugs. “Are you avoiding her?” seeing Jamie’s guilty look, Thea scoffs. “Are you freaking kidding me?” she asks, aggravated as she glares at her sister who is currently pushing fries around instead of eating them. Reaching over she smacks the back of Jamie’s head.

 

“Ow! Thea what the hell?!” Jamie asks with a wince as she rubs the back of her head, glaring at her sister. Thea glares back, unfazed.

 

“Why the hell are you ignoring her?!” Thea asks

“I don’t know…” Jamie says guiltily as her eyes shift around the empty club instead of looking at her sister. “It's just…I panicked okay? I mean yeah we kissed and we kissed before but I don’t know this felt…different.” Jamie attempts to explain, her mind drifting back to that night. She could almost feel Veronica’s lips on her own. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts she continues. “And you know I’m not good with this stuff!…hell, it's not like I’ve had the best relationship track record the last two years… and by that I mean its none existent.” She sighs as she rubs a hand over her face “I don’t know…maybe I just thought that…that Veronica deserved someone better than me.”

 

“Jamie…” Thea says softly, having calmed down after hearing her younger sister’s confession.

“She does though.” Jamie says as she looks at her sister, eyes glassy with tears. “Veronica deserves someone who doesn’t have so much baggage. She deserves someone who can take her dancing, or someone who doesn’t have night terrors almost every night. Veronica deserves the very best the world has to offer and I’m just…broken.”

 

“You are NOT broken.” Thea says sternly as she takes her sister’s hand. “And as for what Veronica may or may not deserve… isn’t that her choice?” Jamie shrugs as she turns back to her food. “Alright here’s what you're going to do.” Thea says, waiting until Jamie looks at her before continuing. “You are going to apologize to Veronica for avoiding her and then you will ask her out.”

 

“What!? I can’t ask her out.” Jamie says, eyes wide in panic

“Why not?” Thea asks, the corner of her lip twitches upwards as she tries to fight back a smile as her sister begins to ramble about the reasons why. “She likes you. You like her. It's simple.” Thea says cutting her off

 

“Where am I even supposed to take her?” Jamie sighs

“Maybe go to the movies then get dinner.” Thea says with a shrug

 

“That could work…” Jamie says, more to herself than to her sister. Seeing the time on the clock behind the bar, Jamie sighs as she stands from her seat, seeing that her lunch was almost over. “I have to get back. I’ll see you at home?” Thea nods, the two sisters hug before going back to work/school. The only thing on Jamie’s mind as she drives back was what the hell was she supposed to say to Veronica?

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie lets out a tired sigh as she walks out of her apartment and heads for the elevator. Stepping on she clicks the button for the garage, just as the elevator doors begin to close a hand cuts through, stopping them. Jamie looks up in surprise when she sees Veronica step on.

 

“Morning.” She says in greeting

“Morning.” Veronica sighs as she presses the button for the lobby. Jamie frowns since she usually drives the Latina but she guesses that’s not happening today. The two teens stand quietly as they watch the numbers slowly tick down.

 

Jamie fidgets nervously, she hasn’t seen Veronica since yesterday when she left to meet Thea. When she got back from lunch, she hadn’t seen the brunette anywhere since she skipped the rest of the day. Though Jamie has no idea why.

 

“So um…I didn’t see you in history…” Jamie begins

“I skipped.” Veronica says simply, her eyes never straying from the numbers. Jamie frowns, Veronica has never ignored her like this before. She internally curses at her own stupidity; she’s probably pissed because Jamie had been ignoring her. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she decided to rip it off like a band-aid.

 

“Listen…Veronica, I wanted to-“

“-Oh so now you're talking to me.” Veronica snaps

“What?” Jamie asks dumbly, the New Yorker finally turns away from where she was watching the numbers so she’s fully facing the other girl and Jamie immediately knew she was faced with the ‘old’ Veronica Lodge.

 

“Yesterday. You ignored me and avoided me the whole day.” She says, when Jamie doesn’t respond immediately she continues “What? Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” she asks “You acted like nothing happened when newsflash! You’re the one who kissed me! So you don’t get to just ignore me like I’m nothing.” She says as she takes a step closer to the short haired girl “I thought you were better than the rest of the guys at this school. The ones who think they can just get what they want from women and then throw them away. But I guess I was wrong.” She says coldly, the elevator doors open and Veronica storms out leaving a shocked Jamie behind.

 

Smithers stares after where Veronica stomped out of the hotel before looking back to Jamie.

“Is everything alright, Miss. Jamie?” he asks, Jamie lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

“I screwed up Smithers.” She frowns “Big time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie sighs as she follows the directions on her phone to the group home, the things that Veronica said to her running on an endless loop in her head. Leaning forward she turns up the volume to the radio, just loud enough to help drown out her thoughts of Veronica but not the GPS. She glances over to where Betty is sitting in the passenger seat, nervously picking at a loose string on her sweater while Jughead was stretched out in the back seat.

 

“Are you okay?” Jamie asks, Betty nods and stops playing with the string before shaking her head with a sigh.

 

“What if she doesn’t want to see me?” Betty says nervously as she glances between Jamie and Jughead. “What if my parents told her that I don’t want to see her and she hates me?”

 

“I’m sure she doesn’t hate you.” Jughead says as he sits up “And whatever your parents did or didn’t tell her, she’ll know the truth once you see her.” Betty nods.

 

The three teens all sit up straight in their seats as they pull into the parking lot of the Group home. The place looked like something out of an old horror movie.

 

“Don’t judge a home for troubled youths by its façade.” Jamie says, trying to reassure Betty when she sees the look on her face. Betty takes a shaky breath and nods her head, tightening her ponytail before climbing out of the car. Jamie and Jughead behind her.

 

The three teens walk into the building and head straight for the reception desk.

“Hi my name is Elizabeth Cooper.” Betty says to the older woman sitting behind the desk “I’m here to see my sister, Polly.”

 

“May I see some identification?” the woman asks, Betty nods before pulling out her student ID and sliding it over to her. The woman studies the photo before sliding the blonde a clipboard and asking her to sign in.  “Those two will have to wait.” She says

 

Betty turns to her friends, both of whom nod reassuringly that they will be fine waiting until the blonde gets back. Betty gives them a small smile before turning to follow the older nun.

 

“Hey” Jamie says quietly, stopping the blonde “You’ll probably only have a few minutes with her before they alert your parents that you’re here.” She warns, Betty nods before turning and following the woman through a set of double doors. Jamie and Jughead glance at one another before walking over to the waiting area and taking a seat. Jamie looks around the waiting room, noting the number of security cameras and nurses around them. It seemed that most of their security relied on the cameras and the large male nurses to keep everything in check, which also meant that if anything went wrong she could get to Betty quickly.

 

“Are you okay?” Jughead asks breaking Jamie out of her thoughts

“What?” Jamie asks confused

“The whole ride over here you were quite…you looked like you had something on your mind.” He says, Jamie internally groans as her mind goes back to Veronica, she had been doing a somewhat good job of keeping herself from thinking about the Latina until now.

 

“Its…nothing.” She sighs tiredly, when she glances over at her friend she seems him giving her a disbelieving look. “Okay fine. Its Veronica.” She says, when he doesn’t say anything she continues “We kissed and I panicked so I avoided her but then when I went to apologize for avoiding her she didn’t want to hear it.” She says before letting out a tired groan “I screwed up.”

 

“Sounds like it.” Jughead agrees making Jamie glare at him. “Look…She’s playing in the Variety show with Archie right?” Jamie nods “So then when we get back apologize to her again. Only this time make her listen.”

 

“I don’t think it will be that simple.” Jamie sighs as she sinks in her seat. Jughead rolls his eyes.

“Are you kidding? Veronica is head over heels for you…there’s no way she’ll be able to say no to you.”

 

Jamie opens her mouth to respond but quickly shuts it when she sees who comes in behind Jughead. Alice Cooper.

 

“Oh no.” Jamie mutters as the two lock eyes. Alice glares at the two teens before marching towards the front desk and demanding to know where her daughter, in this case Betty, is. Once she does, she snaps at the two for them to follow her before following a nun down the hallway that Betty went a few minutes earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie sits in her kitchen, munching on a bagel as she thinks back to yesterday. After everything that went down at the Home, Alice has put Betty on lockdown which means she hasn’t heard from the blonde what-so-ever. But Jughead told her that he was going to sneak over to keep her company, which only strengthens Jamie’s thoughts that Jughead has a crush on or is even falling for one Betty Cooper. Which leaves Veronica, Jamie hasn’t seen the Latina at all since she got back, Smithers said that the Lodge’s had a meeting or something with the Mayor.

 

Jamie is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears her sister enter the kitchen. She watches amused as her older sibling doesn’t spare her a glance as she heads straight for the coffee.

 

“That good?” Jamie teases when she hears Thea let out a moan as she sips the hot beverage.

 

“Shut up.” Thea grumbles into her cup making Jamie’s smile widen before she turns back to her bagel. “So why did I receive a call from Miss. Cooper last night ranting about how my delinquent sister and a something about a jug skipped school and went to a home for troubled youths.” Thea asks a few minutes later when she’s a little more awake as the coffee takes effect. Jamie rolls her eyes at the older Coopers antics as she puts down her half-eaten bagel.

 

“Me, Betty and Jughead went to find Betty’s sister Polly.” Jamie answers as Thea leans against the counter, ready for the gossip, not that she’d tell anybody but there wasn’t too much drama in the small town like there was back in Starling. “Apparently they put her in a home for troubled youths.”

 

“Is Polly okay?” Thea asks, sipping her coffee. Jamie shrugs

“According to Betty, she is.” She says as she picks up her bagel, leaving out the part about how Polly was pregnant with Jason’s baby since it wasn’t her story to tell.

 

Thea hums in thought as she sips her coffee before standing with a sigh “I’m starving do you want to go to Pop’s for breakfast?” Jamie looks down at her mostly eaten bagel before nodding her head, she’d rather have Pop’s cooking then a buttered up bagel any day. “Great! Oh and while we’re there we can talk date ideas.” Jamie groans already dreading having agreed to get breakfast.

 

 

“I haven’t even asked her out let alone apologized to her yet.” Jamie says

“Yeah but you're doing that tonight.” Thea brushes off before turning on her heel and walking towards her room to get changed. “Hurry up and get dressed so we can leave!” she yells over her shoulder. Jamie lets out tired sigh before standing up from her stool and heading to her room. Thinking about locking herself in her room to avoid the teasing conversation she’s more than likely going to have to sit through with her sister but the thought of Pop Tate’s pancakes soon wins out over the thought of her own future embarrassment.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the day of the variety show and Jamie hasn’t seen Veronica once, not that she blames the Latina. What Jamie did to her friend was a total dick move. She knows she screwed up big time and needs to apologize but she’s not sure how she’s supposed to do so when Veronica’s ignoring her calls/texts and hasn’t been home. The only thing Jamie knows for sure is that the other girl will be at the Variety show, apparently, she’s performing with the Pussy Cats. Jamie’s not sure exactly how it happened since she skipped school that day but she’s heard that the New Yorker was supposed to be singing with Archie before he decided to sing with Valerie instead. Veronica flipped out on him and joined the Pussy Cats out of spite.

 

Jamie is broken out of her musings when she hears her phone go off, pulling it out she sees that she has a text from Betty.

 

B: ‘Me and Jug are heading back to the home to break out Polly. Do you want to go?’

 

Jamie stares down at the text with a smirk, knowing for a fact that Betty’s parents had grounded her for what she did. She’ll admit she likes this new side of Betty, the one that’s willing to break the rules instead of following them to a T.

 

J: ‘Sorry. Cant. Have to talk with Veronica.’

J: ‘Let me knows how it goes?’

B: ‘*thumbs up emoji*’

 

Pocketing her phone, Jamie walks over to her bed and pulls on her leather jacket before grabbing her keys and wallet. Making sure that she has everything before walking out of her apartment and down to her car. Hoping to catch Veronica before she goes on so she can apologize. After making a quick stop at a flower shop, Jamie heads for the school. Once inside she walks into the auditorium amongst the crowd of people before slipping backstage. Jamie awkwardly walks around looking for any sight of the familiar Latina, flowers hanging loosely in her hands.

 

“Jamie?” hearing someone say her name, Jamie spins around to see Veronica walking towards her in full Pussy Cat attire which Jamie has to force herself not to look at Veronica’s legs.

 

“Veronica…hey.” Jamie says awkwardly before remembering the flowers “Oh! These are for you…” she says as she holds them out for the other girl to take. Veronica smiles as she takes the bouquet of flowers “They're called um…hyacinth… the lady at the store told me their called apology flowers.”

 

“They’re beautiful.” Veronica says as she brings them to her nose. Jamie smiles, some of the tension leaving her shoulders when she sees that Veronica likes them.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been dodging your calls. I’ve been b-“ Veronica begins

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Jamie interrupts “I was a jerk…more than a jerk…I shouldn’t have avoided you.”

“True…while you were a jerk. I will admit that not all that anger was meant for you.” Veronica says “I was upset with my mom and took it out on you.”

 

“Everything okay?” Jamie asks concerned making Veronica smile

“I’m not sure yet…” Veronica says, Jamie nods

“Well um…listen…” she starts nervously “I was wondering if you-“ the rest of Jamie sentence is cut off when Kevin announces the Pussy Cats.

 

“That’s me. I got to go.” Veronica sighs “But we’ll talk after?”

“Uh yeah. Definitely.” Jamie assures, Veronica grins at her before walking off to meet with Josie and the others. Leaving Jamie to call a good luck after her.

 

Jamie stands off to the side, leaning against the wall, since all the seats were taken. Watching as the Pussy Cats perform, her eyes solely on Veronica. She’ll admit Veronica did have a good voice.

 

After the show was over, Jamie exits the auditorium with the rest of the crowd. Stopping just outside of the doors to wait for the Latina. When she sees her exit, Jamie pushes off the wall she was leaning on.

 

“Hey.” She says nervously as Veronica walks towards her.

“Hey.” Veronica says as she stops in front of her, Jamie clears her throat and opens her mouth to ask the question she's been so nervous to ask when Veronica speaks up. “I've got to ask, why did you avoid me?”

 

“What?” Jamie asks, not expecting the question

“We kissed and you avoided me. I want to know why.” Veronica says “Did I do something that made you uncomfortable or-?”

 

“-No!” Jamie cuts her off “God, no. Veronica, you didn’t do anything. It was all me.” Jamie sighs, as she runs a hand through her hair. Looking at the wall behind the other girl, not able to look her in the eye. “I was…an idiot. And I freaked out and let my thoughts get the better than me.” She says “It's just…” Jamie sighs as she pulls her eyes away from the wall to look the Latina in the eye. “You deserve the world, Veronica.” She says softly “And I didn’t- don’t think I’m good enough for you. I have issues. You saw them first hand, you deserve someone without so much baggage. Someone who can take you dancing without getting anxiety that there’s too many people or hell, actually get a full nights sleep.” Jamie says “So yeah, we kissed and I freaked because you deserve so much better than what I have to offer. I’m broken.”

 

“Jamie…” Veronica says softly “We all have our issues, and yeah I may not know all that you’ve been through in those 2 years and I…can only imagine how affected you are by all that but from what little I do know and what I’ve seen. It doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” She says “In fact, it makes me like you all the more. Because you’re not broken, Jamie. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever meant.” She says before cracking a smile “Also, if you ever try to make decisions for me again based on how _you_ assume _I_ feel. We’re going to have a problem.” She jokes, effectively lightening the mood as they both crack a smile.

 

“Duly noted.” Jamie says, a light smile on her face.

“Sooo now that we’ve gotten all that out of the way…what was it you wanted to ask me earlier?” Veronica asks, taking a step closer to the other girl.

“Oh yeah…” Jamie says, clearing her throat as she rubs the back of her neck. “I was-“ Jamie says only to stop when she sees the look on Veronica’s face when she spots something behind her.

 

“Sorry. I’ll be back in one second.” She says before walking past her before Jamie could respond, Jamie watches as Veronica confidently walks over to where her mother and Archie’s father are.

 

Veronica walks down the hallway, her sights solely set on her mother as her heels click beneath her, only stopping when she’s close enough to speak.

“Hi, Mom. Hi, Mr. Andrews.” The Latina says in greeting, noting the way the two adults take a step back from one another. “What’s going on?” she asks

 

“Well, I was just, telling your mother…” Fred begins

“Um…” Hermione stumbles

“You know that SoDale contract?” Fred says “It was rewarded to Andrews Construction. The buyer, whoever they are, they approved us. Thanks to my lucky charm.” He says as he pulls Hermione into a hug. Veronica and Hermione look at one another, the younger Latina’s mind going a mile a minute as she realizes what her mother did.

 

“Congratulations, Mr. Andrews.” Veronica says before glancing over to her mother and saying “Looks like you won.” Hermione gives her a look that almost looks to say ‘I’m sorry’ before Veronica excuses herself and turns on her heel to make her way back to Jamie.

 

“Everything okay?” Jamie asks concerned when she sees the look on the other girl’s face.

“Fine.” Veronica sighs “Do you mind giving me a ride home?”

“Yeah, sure no problem.”

“Thanks.” Veronica says before beginning to walk towards the exit. Jamie looks back to where Hermione and Mr. Andrews are leaving together before turning to follow the other girl.

 

The drive back the Pembrooke was in silence. Jamie not knowing what to say since she doesn’t know the situation as well as it being a horrible time to ask her out. And Veronica not being in the mood to talk.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Pembrooke, the girls ride the elevator up to their floor in silence.

“Thanks for the ride home.” Veronica says as the girls stop between their doors.

“Yeah, no problem.” Jamie says as she shoves her hands into her pockets. When neither girl makes a move towards their respective doors, Jamie decides to finally ask. “Is everything alright? You seem upset.”

 

“Yeah.” Veronica says with a sigh as she glances towards her door, not wanting to go in and deal with her mother “Just my mom.”

Sensing that the other girl didn’t want to go home tonight Jamie invites her to spend the night at hers. Veronica whips around to face the other girl.

 

“No Jamie you don’t have to do that.” Jamie shrugs

“If you’re in a fight with your mom it's no big deal.” She says “Thea won't mind.”

“Are you sure?” Veronica asks, Jamie nods. “Thank you.” The Latina says, a small smile on her face. Jamie feels her heart flutter, happy that she was the one to put it there when the other girl was obviously upset about whatever her mother did.

 

The two girls walk into Jamie’s apartment, Veronica walking in first while Jamie follows behind.

“So is it okay if I take a shower?” Veronica asks as Jamie shuts and locks the apartment door. “I’m itching to get all this makeup off me.” She says, her nose crackling slightly at the thought of the amount of make-up she had to put on for the show tonight.

 

“Yeah sure. There’s a bathroom connected to my room.” Jamie says as she leads them back to her room. Walking over to her dresser, Jamie pulls out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and hands them to Veronica. “Figured you don’t want to sleep in what you have on.”

 

“Thanks.” Veronica says with a small smile as she takes the offered clothing. The two girls stand their awkwardly, neither one knowing what to do with themselves. Especially with the tension built up between them. Of course, that’s all broken by the sound of the apartment door slamming shut followed by the sound of Thea’s voice calling for her sister.

 

“I’m just going to…” Veronica says, pointing a thumb over her shoulder as she slowly backs up towards the bathroom.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Of course.” Jamie says, scratching the back of her neck “I should…” she says as she motions towards the bedroom door.

 

“Right.” Veronica agrees with a nod before finally entering the bathroom. Jamie lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding as the bathroom door closes. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she turns on her heel and opens her bedroom door, only to nearly jump out of her skin when she sees Thea standing there looking at her expectantly with her arms crossed.

 

“Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!” Jamie huffs, Thea ignores her and looks around Jamie to see into her room.

“Who were you talking to?” she asks, hearing the shower turn on her eyes snap back to Jamie. “Is there someone in your shower?”

 

“Yes. That’s Veronica.” Jamie answers as she pushes her sister out of her doorway and closes her bedroom door behind her.

“Veronica? Jamie when I said ask her out, I meant on a date! Not for-“

“No! God, Thea. I didn’t proposition her for-for that! I didn’t even get to ask her out.” Jamie says, her face heating up at what Thea implied. “She got into a fight with her mom. So I told her she could spend the night here.”

 

“You still haven’t asked her out?” Thea asks exasperated

“She’s in a fight with her mom.” Jamie says lamely, Thea lets out a groan that has Jamie thinking that her sister is a little too invested in her love life. “So do you care if she spends the night? I can sleep on the couch if your not.”

 

“I doubt Veronica would be happy about that.” Thea huffs before looking at her younger sister with a look that Jamie thinks is supposed to be stern? “Just remember my room is right next to yours and the walls are thin.” At that, Jamie’s face heats up until its red as a tomato.

 

“Thea!” Jamie hisses, her sister puts her hands up in surrender.

“I’m just saying…” Thea says before slowly walking back towards her room “But yeah…right. Next. Door.” She says before entering her room and closing the door shut behind her before Jamie could get a word in. Jamie lets out a tired sigh at her sister’s antics, running her hands over her face she takes a deep breath before entering her bedroom. Luckily, Veronica was still in the shower so she couldn’t question why Jamie’s face was so red. Walking over to her dresser she quickly changes into a t-shirt and shorts, throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper before climbing into bed.

 

She lays there, staring up at the ceiling unsure of what to do with herself. It's only when her thoughts begin to drift towards the girl currently in her bathroom does she sit up. Wanting to keep her mind off a certain Latina in her shower, especially when those thoughts were beginning to drift out of friend zone territory. Sitting up in her bed she looks around or something to distract herself when she spots the Odyssey on her bedside table. Gently picking up the worn book, she suddenly hit with a wave of guilt as the realization of how long its been since she’s read it. How long its been since she last thought of her brother or her father.

 

“Are you okay?” a voice says, making Jamie jump. Jamie turns to see Veronica standing at the side of the bed looking at her in concern, her hair damp from the shower, face clear of makeup and dressed in the clothes Jamie gave her. Jamie was so lost in her own thoughts and guilt didn’t hear the shower shut off, let alone the other girl exit the bathroom.

 

“Yeah.” Jamie says, her voice cracking. Clearing her throat, she tries again “Yeah. I’m alright.” Jamie says

 

“You sure?” Veronica asks, moving slowly as she climbs into the bed. As if Jamie was an animal she was afraid of spooking. “You can talk to me, if you want.” Jamie looks back down at the book in her hands, her thumb running over the worn paper. Taking a deep breath, as if to gather some form of strength needed to talk about what she needed to.

 

“Do you remember the night of Cheryl’s party and I told you about why I read this?” Jamie asks as she waves the book around in the air. Veronica nods, having remembered the night vividly. Not only was it the night of her and Jamie’s first kiss but it was the night where she almost lost Jamie completely because of a stupid mistake. “I saw this…laying here. And it made me realize how long its been since I’ve read. Let alone thought about my brother or father.” She says as she looks back down at the cover.

 

“Well, I find that hard to believe.” Veronica says making Jamie look up at her “Your telling me you haven’t thought about your brother or father once since you last read the book?”

 

“Well no but…“ Jamie says, stopping to gather her thoughts before speaking again. She does think of her brother and father every day it still isn’t as much as it was before. “I think of them…but it's not as much as it was before.” She says “I feel guilty because…I feel like I’m forgetting them.”

 

“Jamie you’re not forgetting them…” Veronica says as she reaches out and takes one of the other girl’s hands. “Just because you don’t think about them every second of every day doesn’t mean you miss them any less or are forgetting them. It means that you're moving on.” She says “And I might have never met them but I’m sure that they’ll be glad that you are moving on with your life and not stuck in the past.” Jamie chuckles as she wipes away a few tears that had slipped out.

 

“You sure you’re not a psychologist?” Jamie asks, a hint of a smile on her face making Veronica smile in return.

“Nope.” She says “That was pure, 100% Veronica Lodge.”

“Well then, I’m glad.” Jamie says, feeling lighter than she did before. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Veronica says, an easy grin on her lips as she watches Jamie lean over and place the book on her nightstand before the other girl turns back to face her.

 

“So you’ve listened to my problems twice now, I supposed its time for me to return the favor.” Jamie says “Do you want to talk about what’s going on between you and your mom?” she asks, seeing the Latina’s smile dim at the mention of her mother, she quickly backtracks “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course. I just thought that maybe I could help.” Jamie says with a shrug.

 

Veronica sighs before flopping backwards onto a pillow and staring up at the ceiling. It takes her a few moments to gather her thoughts but when she does she says “The day I went to meet my mom on her first day of work I caught her and Mr. Andrews kissing.”

 

“As in Archie’s dad?” Jamie says in surprise

“The one and only.”

“Well did you talk to her about it?”

“Of course.” Veronica scoffs, but Jamie could tell that it wasn’t directed towards her. “I mean how could she do that to my dad you know? And then what’s worse-“ she says but cuts herself off as she sits up to look at Jamie fully. “Okay, so what I’m about to tell you. You can’t tell _anyone_. Promise?

 

“Promise.” Jamie states seriously, she would never share something that someone else doesn’t want anyone to know.

“Okay, so you know how this mystery buyer bought the drive in?” Jamie nods “That was my dad.”

“Wait really?”

 

“Yeah. And yesterday I was planning on apologizing to her because you know maybe I didn’t know the full story right?” Jamie nods, following along. “Well, apparently I was wrong because my mom came to me to sign a contract to award the construction contract to Fred Andrews’s company since apparently, I’m a legal officer of Lodge Industries since my dad’s in jail. I told her I’d sign it if she stopped seeing Archie’s dad. She refused and I left.” Veronica takes a deep breath, as if to calm herself. “So then what does she do? She forges my signature.” Veronica sighs both frustrated and hurt, eyes shining with betrayal. “You know when my dad arrested, and they took everything from us and I mean _everything_ , my mother sat me down and told me there was one thing in this world that no one could _ever_ take from me. My name. And that’s exactly what she did when she forged my signature. Like it meant nothing. Like it meant nothing. Like _I_ was nothing.”

 

“You’re not nothing.” Jamie says sternly as she takes Veronica’s hand in her own

“Thanks.” Veronica says quietly, a small smile flickering on her lips.

“And what your mom did was not only illegal but wrong and hurtful to you and I have your back 100%” she says making Veronica smile once again.

 

“That means a lot. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Jamie says, offering her a smile before saying “What are you going to do?”

“Well until my mother is ready to admit and own up to what she did, I won't blink. She needs to make the next move.” Veronica says sternly

 

“So what are you planning?”

“…I’m working on it.” Veronica says with a mischievous smile that Jamie wasn’t sure she liked or not. “But for now, let's just get some sleep. We do have school tomorrow.”

 

“Right.” Jamie sighs before leaning over and shutting off the bedside light. “Night, Veronica.”

“Night, Jamie.”

 

The two girls go to sleep that night, neither one knowing the mess of drama that they would get involved in the next day between the Coopers and the Blossoms. 


End file.
